The Keeper and the Half-Blood
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Getting a job is hard. But when you're forced into it against your will, it's even harder. Especially when your job is protecting everyone's fate in a fictional universe. And try doing that when you're still growing up and you're completely lost as to what the heck is going on. Hiatus until Blood of Olympus comes out.
1. Chapter 1: We Meet a Smelly Seal

Crystal: well, we have two kind of new ocs. ^^;

Anna: why are you endangering kids?

Crystal: ^^; they needed a story and i'm a sadist.

Monkey: (walks in holding a leash then pulls on it) Get in here!

Nico: (from a distance) No!

Monkey: Why not?

Nico: Because you'll probably have more torture devices waiting for me!

Monkey: Come on, am I really that bad?

Nico: YES.

Crystal: oh, hey guys.

Nihil: why are they here?

Crystal: Monkey is my editor. :3

Monkey: And co-author (pulls Nico in)

Nico: Why am I here?

Monkey: Because this is your department. Welcome back to the PJO fandom, kid.

Nico: Damn it! You brought me back?

Monkey: Pretty much, yeah.

Amanda: can we get started? Amy is creeping me out now... (amy in the corner sharpening her sword)

Monkey: done deal, kid. (looks to Nico) You know your job by now.

Nico: Yeah, yeah, just get the stupid leash off me!

Monkey: Maybe in the end A/N. Now do the disclaimer!

Nico: (sighs) Crystalmaiden62 and NinjaMonkeyGirl2013 do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Crystal only owns her OC's and somewhat of the plot and Monkey is just kind here.

Monkey: Hey! Nico: (struggles out of the leash and runs off) Monkey: GET BACK HERE, MANSERVANT! (chases him)

Crystal: ^^; so yeah, thank you and please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 1: We Meet a Smelly Seal

Okay, how do I start this? I'm Amanda Anderson; Anna's younger cousin. Some people may know Anna from being the Destiny Keeper from the Kingdom Hearts universe. For those who do not know what a Destiny Keeper is; quick summary. A Destiny Keeper is someone from the real world who is thrown into some kind of fictional world to make sure the plot is organized and keeps balance. They must also know the over all plot and…. scratch that, they must know _everything _about that world; wish someone took that into consideration when I was forced into this job. Let me give my two cents: being a Destiny Keeper isn't the best thing ever. If you're planning to be one; take my advice. Say no! It's not a fun job and really, people who want it for the glory… well… I would say go to someone and ask her but well, she's dead now.

Alright, I should really start this whole thing off because really; I have a reason for writing this. It all started when my big sister, Amy, and I had our birthday. It had only been about two or three days since we returned home after getting kidnapped by Ansem or as I found out later, Xehanort's Heartless. Turns out we were taken the same night Anna left for her journey and we arrived home that same night as well. It's a miracle we still even celebrated our birthday. Still, I had only a family party where I got a few things; Amy had a huge party with friends but I was okay with that. I turned seven then and Amy turned ten, which Amy seemed to be very proud of. For some reason though, Amy got all the _Percy Jackson and the Olympian_ books; even though she's already read them.

"Amy, can you read to me that story?" I asked, as I lay on the bed.

"But I'm reading it right now." Amy said, looking to me with that look she always had.

"You read it for a book report already. Can't you read it to me?" I asked, and finally Amy sighed but smiled.

"Sure." She said, sitting next to me. It's been a long time since Amy and I were close, even then. She spent more time talking with her friends and even when Anna was with us, it was usually just Anna and me. Still, I loved those moments when she was like a real sister and soon the two of us fell asleep. We didn't stay asleep long thought because… I think it was me who yelped when I hit my head on the concrete. At the time, I wasn't sure how but Amy and I were sitting on the curb of some street in New York City; though I wasn't sure then. It was a little hot, just like in the summer but it was so weird. Back then, though, I was absolutely terrified. I thought we were kidnapped again and held onto my big sister.

"Amy…"

"Don't worry, I think we're okay." Amy said, helping me up. "I don't think we were kidnapped…" We had to jump back as a guy nearly ran us over though and he yelled at us; something like 'Crazy kids'. "Lets go inside, we shouldn't stay out here. Maybe we can find a way home." So we went into an apartment, it seemed like Amy knew what she was doing and looking back on it; I think she planned going there once she realized something because we met the man I like to call the smelly seal. We knocked on a door of an apartment and the door opened to reveal a fat man that reeked of alcohol and tobacco; making me cough like mad. A few of my uncles smoked and when I was little, going outside when they were smoking; needless to stay I like to stay inside. "You mind breathing the other way; kids here." Amy said, covering her nose. Probably not the best thing to say but again, Amy knew this world better than me.

"Stupid kids." The seal man said, and slammed the door in our faces.

"Amy…" I whimpered, I wanted to go to a different apartment, one that didn't have a smelly man that made me want to cough up my lungs. Amy looked at me and probably took my look as 'will we get inside'. She winked and whispered.

"Watch this…" She said, and in a voice that was obviously fake acting looking back on it she spoke. "Oh dear, Mom and Dad must be worried we lost our limo, guess Daddy won't give the hundred dollar tip for finding us." That didn't help because there was an evident click of a lock. "A thousand dollars then, but oh well, lets go sis." Amy took my hand and we were pretending to leave but nothing happened.

"I don't think he's dumb, sis…" I pointed out but then a young boy about twelve years old with dark hair and sea green eyes, holding a backpack while rolling a suitcase next to him. I didn't know it then, but I was looking at the person I would love as my older brother from there on.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at us.

"We're kind of lost…" I said.

"We were hoping to find some help but Mr. Smelly didn't help at all." Amy finished.

"Oh, sorry about him. He's just a jerk." The boy said, taking a set of keys and opened the door. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon, you guys can some inside. I can ask my mom if you can stay over until we find your parents."

"Thanks." Amy said, blushing a little. To note something about my sister, she is guy crazy. Whenever a guy who she thought was cute; she'd blush as brightly as a red stoplight.

"You're awesome." I said, smiling at the boy and he grinned back, kindly.

"By the way, my name's Percy Jackson. What are you names?"

"I'm Amy Anderson, this is my little sister Amanda." Amy said, as I waved to him.

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you." Percy said, and he led us inside. The smelly seal guy from earlier was playing poker with some other guys.

"So, you're home." Smelly Seal said, I covered my nose to keep me from coughing too much.

"Where's my mom, Gabe?" Percy asked the man, but I'm still gonna call him Smelly Seal or S.S. When I found out his full name, I just laughed. I mean, his last name is Ugliano; it was like his parents hated him.

"Working." S.S said, not really pleased to see Percy. "You got any cash?"

"I don't have any cash." Percy said. Smelly Seal looked over at Percy with a glint in his eye, showing he really wasn't as stupid as Amy originally thought.

"You took a taxi from the buss station. Probably paid with a twenty, got a six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?" At the time, I was surprised that S.S. could even do math and now, I was surprised that there was actually someone with morals at that poker table.

"Come on, Gabe. The kid just got here." Eddie said.

"Am I right?" S.S. barked and Eddie scowled into the bowl while the other two guys farted in harmony; didn't know that was possible either.

"Fine." Percy said, putting his money on the table. "I hope you lose." Percy started to lead Amy and me to a room when S.S. spoke again.

"Your report card came, brain boy! I wouldn't act so snooty!" S.S shouted, and I coughed a little.

"What smell like something died?" I asked, looking at my sister, who smiled.

"These men, sis, these men… which by the way…" Amy walked to S.S and kicked in where the sun don't shine. "That's for not helping us." Amy said, looking proud of herself. I was surprised Amy even did that but I learned that she didn't fight a battle she knew she'd lose. After S.S. recovered, he glared at my sis with hate.

"Why you little..!" he cried. He looked ready to throttle Amy. Thankfully, Percy caught S.S.'s wrist before he attacked my sister.

"Really, Gabe? Punching a couple of kids? Can you really sink so low?" Percy asked, and S.S. growled before ripping away from Percy.

"C'mon, girls. Let's go to my room and get out of the stink." Percy said, and took us to the different room.

"Amy…" I said, looking to my sister.

"He had it coming." Amy said, shrugging.

"You're not like Anna, you can't do that to a normal guy…." I looked to Percy and asked, "Is he normal?" Had to make sure, I was only seven then. Amy's expression then I wasn't sure what it was back then but now I know; it was anger and jealousy.

"Not by my standards, but in grotesquely human." Percy said, not noticing Amy's look.

"I wish I hit him more…" Amy said, opening the window.

"Amy!" I scolded, as Percy smiled and sat on his bed, putting his stuff on the ground.

"Thanks for opening the window, this place always stinks when I come home." Percy said, looking to Amy.

"Damn, this place does stick."

"Amy!" I scolded again.

"Percy?" We shut up and we looked to see a kind looking woman standing in the doorway; yep, Sally Jackson. The best human being on the planet and since then, kind of my second mother. "Oh, Percy." Ms. Jackson hugged her son. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" Percy hugged her back but she noticed us.

"Oh, Mom, this is Amy and Amanda. They lost their parents, so I brought them here."

"We lost them in a crowd." Amy said, teary eyed, which was fake of course. "We were hoping to use a phone but…"

"He locked us out…" I finished, whimpering but it looked like Ms. Jackson didn't believe us. Looking back, she probably knew we were lying.

"I'm sorry about my husband. He can be a bit rude sometimes." Ms. Jackson said and I knew she was trying to be nice.

"More like all the time." Percy muttered, and I giggled a little.

"You both can stay for a while. But do you think you can stay outside for a few minutes? I want to talk to Percy." Ms. Jackson said and Amy nodded.

"Okay." Amy said, and pulled me out of the room but the moment the door closed, she leaned against the door; listening in on Percy and his mom.

"We shouldn't…" I whispered but Amy quieted me. I didn't hear Percy or his mom since well, I'm not like Amy and all. "This is why Anna scolded you some times…"

"Well, she isn't here." Amy said, grinning. But then the door opened and Amy fell in.

"Really?" Percy said, raising an eyebrow at Amy.

"Amy!" I squeaked as Ms. Jackson giggled.

"You really shouldn't eavesdrop." Percy said, helping Amy up.

"Sorry." She said, blushing at Percy's touch.

"It's alright, most children your age do it anyway." Ms. Jackson said, looking to Percy, who blushed.

"Mom!" But Ms. Jackson looked to Amy and me.

"Anyway, would you both like to come with us to our trip to Montauk?" Ms. Jackson offered. "I'm sure you wouldn't like to stay here for three days while we're gone."

"Yes, please!" Amy and I said, at once. The sooner we got out of this place and away from S.S., the better. But the Smelly Seal himself came in looking pretty annoyed.

"Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?" S.S said, as Percy clenched his fist. I don't blame him, I wanted to kick him too like Amy but Ms. Jackson gave us a look like, 'be nice to Gabe until I'm ready'.

"I was on my way, honey. We were just talking about the trip." Ms. Jackson explained.

"The trip? You mean you were serious about that?" S.S. asked.

"I knew it." Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will. Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all." Even then I knew that was a lie. "Besides, Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend; guacamole, sour cream, the works."

"No wonder why he smells like a pig." Amy whispered to me, and I nodded. About the smartest thing she's ever said, even looking back now.

"So, this money for your trip… it comes out of your clothes budget, right?" S.S. asked, looking like he was about to be convinced.

"Yes, honey."

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

"Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip and maybe if the kids apologize for interrupting my poker game." S.S. said, eyeing to us.

"Us too?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. Well, she really didn't seem to remember the fact that she kicked him in the place that nearly made him sing in a different voice. Still, he was a huge jerk.

"Adults…" I groaned.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, gritting his teeth. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

"Agreed." Sis and I said, but we really didn't mean it.

"Yeah, whatever." S.S. said and left.

"Thank you, Percy, Amy, Amanda." Ms. Jackson said, smiling. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about… whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" She ruffled Percy's hair and went to the kitchen.

"You're mom is nice." I commented, smiling.

"I know…" Percy replied, smiling happily. An hour later, we were ready to leave. The smelly seal kept moaning about Ms. Jackson (and her cooking) leaving but mostly his car for a whole weekend. Come to think of it, I didn't ask Percy if he even knew how to really drive.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy. Not one little scratch." S.S. kept saying as Percy put the bags in the trunk.

"Man, lighten up already. It's not like he's going to drive." Amy reasoned, okay second smartest thing so far but well, Percy has bad luck with cars is what I learned from being with him for about three years. Still, another thing I learned is that Amy tends to make people mad.

"Don't get the smelly seal mad…" I warned but like it mattered as he glared at us and went back into the house. Then Percy made this clawing motion over his heart and does a shoving motion toward S.S. Somehow, the door smacked S.S in the butt, sending him flying up the staircase. At once, Percy dragged Amy and me, put us in the back seat, then jumped into the shot gun seat.

"Mom, step on it." With that, we drove off and really, if I had known that night what would happen to our lives…. Needless to say this night made the time when we were kidnapped by Xehanort's Heartless seem like nothing.

* * *

Amanda: that wasn't so bad.

Anna: just wait, it'll get worse. TT^TT

(on the other hand, Nico is chained to a pole with Monkey standing next to him with an electrical cattle prod)

Monkey: while it was short, it was a good intro :3

Nico: are you going to let me go any time soon?

Monkey: no.

Nico: i have to use the restroom.

Monkey: tough it out. your a man, act like it!

Crystal: ^^; let the poor son of hades go. he has enough to deal with...

Monkey: hey, he brought it on himself when he wandered into my house one day, hiding from fangirls.

Nico: i'll take the fangirls above you.

Monkey: (mocks being hurt) i am wounded! how could you say something like that?

Nico: because your insane?

Monkey: good point, good point...

Amanda: I'll see if i can help him. (goes to nico)

Crystal: well, thanks for reading. Join us next time in Chapter 2: Camp Night Gone Wrong. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Night Gone Wrong

Crystal: we're back!

Nihil: that was fast...

Anna: what about my story?

Crystal: oh, i'm getting there... TT^TT its just the next chapter is giving me...

Nixar: a lot of hard time, do you know how many ice cream bars Crystal had to eat to calm down?

Monkey: yeah, sorry about that. my bad ^^; which reminds me. NICO! (hits a button on a remote)

Nico: (from a distance) gah! what?

Monkey: bring me my hot chocolate!

Nico: (comes in wearing a bulter suit and a shock collar and hands Monkey a mug of cocoa)

Monkey: thank you :3

Amanda: O.O Monkey what are you doing to him!?

Monkey: he's my bulter for a day! now do the disclaimer.

Nico: get the collar off me first.

Monkey: (hits a button)

Nico: (gets shocked) GAAAHHH!

Monkey: now will you do the disclaimer?

Nico: okay, okay, fine, fine! NinjaMonkeyGirl and Crystalmaiden62 don't own PJO! happy?!

Monkey: (sips her hot chocolate) very :3

Crystal: I only own Amanda and Amy... ^^;

Amanda: now let Nico go already!

Monkey: (ignores her and just looks to the audience) hope you enjoy the chapter! crystal worked her butt off on it and i worked MY butt off on editing it!

Nico: no you didn't.

Monkey: okay, i won't deny it. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Camp Night Gone Bad

I have this thing when I'm in certain vehicles, I end up falling asleep; so I slept in the car on the way to Montauk. Thankfully, Ms. Jackson woke me up once we got there because we had a lot to do in the cabin. It was nearly abandoned so it was very dusty, dirty, and had a lot of insects. Everyone was cleaning, except Amy. Instead, she leaned on the wall looking annoyed. Cleaning and Amy never did mix well together because she spent so much time outside the house but when it came to home stuff she never did anything.

"This is why Mommy keeps saying to clean your room." I said, rolling my eyes as I tried to clean with windows as best as I could.

"Help me sweep up the place?" Percy asked with a kind smile, holding a broom to Amy.

"I don't sweep." Amy said, looking at the broom as if it would burst into flames. I sighed and looked to Mrs. Jackson.

"Sorry…"

"Come on, please?" Percy said, giving her a look that to this day, makes me think of those baby seals you see on Animal Planet or any other nature show.

"I only clean mirrors." Amy said, which was true. She's probably only good at cleaning mirrors so she could see herself own reflection.

"I can clean the floor, Sis." I said, smiling a little. I like sweeping the floor since it's easier for me. "You can do the windows."

"Fine." Amy groaned, taking the rag from me and did my job.

"What's with her?" Percy asked, looking a little annoyed.

"She's just used to this… she spends most of her time away from home doing different school activities so she never does much at home…" I said, and I think that was the first time I really wished Amy wasn't always busy. The only times we ever really played together was when Anna was around. When Anna wasn't, Amy wouldn't let me into her room or threw tantrums when she didn't get her way. Percy seemed to realize that I'm kind of sad about Amy and patted my shoulder.

"I hope things work out for the best." Percy said, smiling a little.

"Amanda, you've been working pretty hard." Sally said, holding out some blue jellybeans. "Why don't you take a short break?"

"No it's okay, I don't mind. I'm used to helping sweep the floor and stuff." I said, looking to my feet. It doesn't help that my dad is old and has joint problems so it was really up to my mom to help bring money home; which is why Anna's family always lets us come over. It gives my parents resting time and since Amy wants to do so many activities it puts stress on my mom. So, when I don't have anything to do I help my mom since she gets really cranky when she's over stressed. "Besides," I said, trying to smile, "it helps me think." Back then I didn't know how she read me so easily but after knowing her for long, I realize Ms. Jackson and I are kind similar and she has been a second mother to me since that day. Ms. Jackson smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead, just like how Mom would do after I finished cleaning my room or sweeping the kitchen floor.

"Why don't we take a walk on the beach? Just you and me."

"Amy and I can finish with the cleaning." Percy said, and as Ms. Jackson thanked Percy; I could see Amy look like she got smacked with a frying pan. The moment Ms. Jackson and I got out, I ran to the water and enjoyed splashing a little even if the water was cold. I haven't been to the beach in years… mostly due to Amy's condition. Well, I can't say condition. Since this all ended, I still believe the ocean hates her. See, Amy hates water; ocean water mostly.

Anna told me that when Amy was three, and couldn't swim, while in a pool; Amy unhooked her lifejacket and nearly drowned. But Amy loves the pool, its anything dealing with salt water she hates. Like the time when we went to Sea World; I really don't wanna go to that. And then her going to the beach too… I should really get back on track.

"Thanks again for bring us here." I said to Ms. Jackson. "This is the first time Amy's been actually calm near the water."

"No problem, you're both such delights." Ms. Jackson said, smiling kindly.

"It's rare we get vacations… still, I'm glad we got this one… maybe she'll cheer up later." I said, and really that moment was one of the happiest moments since I arrived in this world. The other happiest moment was… well… I'm just gonna keep going before someone comes in and asks why I'm blushing.

"I hope so too." Ms. Jackson said, knowing I was talking about Amy. Soon, we finished cleaning and settled down for some food.

"There go my hands." Amy whimpered, looking at her hands.

"It wasn't that bad." Percy reasoned.

"Yeah, you actually killed a few bugs" I commented.

"Because I hate them!" Amy squeaked.

"We should let the others go." Ms. Jackson said holding out a jar of insects and Amy screamed and ran back into the hut.

"She doesn't like bugs?" Percy asked, taking a bite of some blue licorice. Yeah, Ms. Jackson has a thing about blue food but they still taste as good.

"I don't like them either but still…" I just stomp them with my foot, I got used to it thanks to the times I sweep the floor. Ms. Jackson came back and the wind started to pick up.

"I'll light a fire. It's getting cold." Percy said, and we went inside. Amy was hiding in the bathroom, probably not wanting to get out when she's not sure if there were still bugs around or not.

"This is kind of like camping right?" I asked, looking to Percy and Ms. Jackson.

"In a way." Sally said, smiling. I remember the time when I was five and the many times I'd play camping with Amy and even Anna. Looking back, it seemed so long ago and those happy moments seem like a dream and the sister I knew was just an illusion I'm holding onto.

"Amy didn't used to be like this. She was a good sister and nice, but then she started making bad friends I think and I just want my sister back…" Even now, writing this… I feel like crying. I'd give anything to have the big sister I knew she was but… Ms. Jackson kneeled in front of me to look at me straight in the eyes, a warm tint in in them that I think every mom has.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She has a wonderful sister to help her." Ms. Jackson said, brushing some hair out of my face and behind my ears.

"But… things have been changing now… ever since that bad night…" I couldn't continue, thinking about seeing Xehanort's Heartless towering over me and throwing me into darkness; it always makes me shiver.

"Hey, the fire's lit." Percy said, returning.

"We'll be right there, Percy." Ms. Jackson said before kissing my forehead again. "Come on, let's get you warmed up. You must be cold." I was surprised but happy when she picked me up and she carried me to the fire and I couldn't help but laugh. Soon, we were roasting marshmallows and hot dogs and we enjoyed ourselves. Eventually, Percy asked about his father and Ms. Jacksons's eyes got distant, like she was remembering something.

"He was kind, Percy. Tall, handsome, and powerful, but gentle too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." Ms. Jackson said, looking like she was seeing Percy's father again in her mind as she took some of the blue jellybeans from her bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be proud."

"Must be a nice guy if you still love him even now." Amy said, kindly.

"Like Anna and Riku…" I muttered to myself. Come to think of it, I don't know how they're doing. I hope Anna is all right; wherever she is.

"How old was I?" Percy asked, biting a marshmallow. "I mean… when he left?"

"He was only with me for one summer, Percy." Ms. Jackson said. "Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But… he knew me as a baby." Percy said but Ms. Jackson shook her head.

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." I looked to Amy and she was looking at the ground, knowing to keep quiet for once.

"Are you going to send me away again? To another boarding school?" Percy asked, and I wasn't sure what he was feeling then even now.

"I don't know, honey. I think… I think we'll have to do something." Ms. Jackson said.

"Because you don't want me around?" At once, I could tell Percy regretted it because the look in Ms. Jackson's eyes said it all as she held Percy's hand.

"Oh, Percy, No. I… I have to, Honey. For your own good, I have to send you away." Ms. Jackson said, sounding like it hurt her just to say that.

"Because I'm not normal." Percy didn't ask, it seemed like he knew he wasn't normal, then again he probably really did know even then.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy." Ms. Jackson said. "But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?" Percy asked, confused.

"Gabe…" Amy commented and looked like she wanted to say more but she ate her marshmallow and stoked the fire.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could." Ms. Jackson continued. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy… the place your father wanted to send you. I just… I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?" Percy asked, skeptically.

"Not a school. A summer camp." I looked up, confused.

"A summer camp?" I asked. I remember thinking, why would Percy's dad suggest a summer camp if he wasn't even around? On top of all of that, summer camps only last … well, the summer. The way that Sally keeps talking makes it seem like he'll be going there for good.

"I'm sorry. But I can't talk about it. I… I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye for good." Ms. Jackson said, looking somber.

"For good? But it's only a summer camp." Percy pointed out but Ms. Jackson just looked at the fire.

"Maybe we should talk about something happy." Amy said, trying to cheer up the mood. "Like our cousin: Anna." I tensed when she said Anna's name. When coming to this world at first, thinking about Anna and what happened to us only made things worse for me. I know Amy was proud of Anna being a Keeper but I was still terrified. Also, I knew what Amy was going to talk about and I was scared. She promised not to tell anyone.

"Amy, stop…" I whimpered but she ignored me.

"Our cousin, Anna, is a great hero really. She's so amazing with her magic and I bet she can beat anyone." I stared at my feet, trembling. Amy promised not to tell anyone. Even though now I know that Ms. Jackson might have understood bits and pieces of what Amy was talking about, I didn't want to hear Amy talking.

"Stop…" I whimpered again, still trembling. I didn't notice Percy placing a hand on my shoulder and glaring at Amy to stop. I was having a very bad flashback on the night when Xehanort's Heartless came and took us away. I saw him staring down at me, blacking out only to wake up to see Anna's body almost dead.

"One night, she said she needed to leave; had something important to do but on that same night…"

"Stop it!" I screamed, now really crying. "You said you wouldn't talk about it anymore!" Quickly, Percy picked me up and took me to the other room as Ms. Jackson scolded Amy. He let me cry a little more as we sat on the bed and he stroked my hair, trying to make me feel better. It kind of made me feel like Anna was back since she would do the same thing and I calmed down.

"We promised never to talk about Anna's stuff… we promised…" I managed to say, but Percy kept comforting me; humming some random tune. After a while, I stopped crying. I decided to tell Percy everything then, looking back; he was the first person I trusted enough to tell him about Anna and what happened that night. "Percy, can I tell you that secret? You can tell your mom but no one else."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Percy said, but I shook my head.

"No… I want to say this… Amy always makes it sound good, but… it was terrifying." Percy paused for a minute but nodded.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Three nights ago…" I started, hugging my legs, "Amy and I woke up in the middle of the night to something in our room. This man came in and took us away to hurt our cousin, Anna. I don't know when he did but he threw us in something and when I woke up… Anna was there but…" I started crying again but I continued, "It was like she was dead…" Percy seemed to understand and hugged me.

"It's okay."

"Thank you." I sniffled and Percy had a small smile, pushing some hair out of my face.

"You're a good kid. You'll be fine."

"I just wish I knew if she was okay…" I said, wiping my eyes. "Anna didn't come back with us."

"I'm sure she's okay. She sounds like she's pretty strong, so I think she'll be fine." Percy said, reassuring me. Looking back on it, I'm not sure if he was saying that only to make me feel better or if he meant it but I can't ask him now; he's busy at the moment. But I remember one thought that came into my mind then.

"She is, she made this for me and Amy for Christmas." I said, taking out my Thalassa shell charm. It was still in good condition and right now, it's thankfully still perfectly fine; even after everything that's happened. "She used to say that sailors made this so that one day, they can come home…" I remember thinking that Anna had a different version of this charm; a Wayfinder. Maybe that same charm will do the same thing for Anna; maybe she'll come home.

"It looks really pretty." Percy said, smiling and looking at the shells. "I've never seen sea shells like these…" I couldn't help but smile now. I had a treasure no one else had; something only Amy and I had. Now, someone else has Amy's charm since… I'm not gonna say it.

"Anyway," I jumped out of bed, feeling much better, it felt good to release all that to someone other than Amy, "Let's go finish the marshmallows!" The rest of the night was nice and soon, we went to sleep. Amy and I slept next to Percy but I couldn't sleep, the storm outside was getting really bad; thunder and lighting seemed ready hit the cabin. I remember thinking the storm was getting worse when I noticed Amy was wide awake, looking at Percy. Percy didn't seem like she was having a good night sleep; more like he was suffering the worst nightmare ever.

"Guess it's time." Amy said, in a low whisper. I didn't understand what that meant but I shook Percy awake.

"Wake up, Percy." I said, and he jolted awake.

"Ugh." Right after Percy woke, Ms. Jackson shot up from her bed looking wide awake from the sound of the storm outside.

"Hurricane." She said, but that didn't make sense. Even thought I was seven at the time, I knew that hurricanes can't travel far up the coast and they depend on warm waters; at least I think that's it.

"Are we safe?" Amy asked, and for once she looked nervous. Suddenly, among the sounds the storm outside, there was also a bellow from some kind of animal and then pounding on the cabin door. Ms. Jackson quickly rushed in and I felt like my eyeballs were going to pop out of my skull when I saw a soaked satyr, though at the time I had no idea what he was. He was wearing a green shirt, an orange and red cap, and had a small beard on his chin and looked really worn out.

"Searching all night…" He gasped. "What were you thinking?" Ms. Jackson looked at Percy, her eyes filled with terror.

"Percy, what happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" Percy looked completely lost and glanced at the goat boy for answers and I looked to Amy, but she seemed completely calm.

"_O Zeu kai alloi theoi!_" Goat Boy shouted. "It's right behind me! Didn't you _tell_ her?" I stared at the goat boy, shocked. I didn't expect to understand but I knew he was swearing in ancient Greek.

"Amy… what…"

"Sssh!" Amy put a finger to her lips as Ms. Jackson looked at Percy sternly and spoke in a voice that clearly said: _we are in trouble if you don't tell the truth_.

"Percy. Tell me _now_!" Most of what Percy said, I didn't really understand then. I just knew that his math teacher turned into a giant bat, attacked him, he killed her, and something about old women and cutting yarn… scratch that, two strands of yarn. Ms. Jackson's face became really pale in the light from the storm outside. She grabbed her purse and threw the raincoats to Percy, Amy, and me.

"Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

"But…" Amy looked nervous as we ran out.

"Lets just go!" I yelled and jumped into the car. Whatever that animal was at the time, I didn't want see it. But yeah, the Fates hate me. Once everyone got into the car, Ms. Jackson drove as fast as possible to an unknown location. Well, unknown at the time.

"So, you and my mom… know each other?" Percy asked. Yes nice way to start off a conversation when we're running away from some unknown force.

"Not exactly." The Goat Boy, I found out his name was Grover, said from the shotgun seat. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?" Percy asked, and really I'd be creeped out too.

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay." Grover said. "But I wasn't faking being your friend. I _am_ your friend."

"You do realize that makes you sound like a stalker though…" Amy pointed out, and I have to admit she's right.

"Sis…" I said, rolling my eyes but it did distract me from the impending danger.

"Um… what _are_ you, exactly?" Percy asked, looking at Grover.

"That doesn't matter right now. Who are the girls?" Grover asked, looking at us.

"Just friends." Amy said, cheerfully.

"We kind of met Percy on the way to his house." I added.

"Dude, from the waist down, my best friend is a donkey…" Percy started.

"Blaa-ha-ha!" Grover bleated.

"Actually, he's a goat." Amy pointed out.

"Thank you!" Grover cheered.

"What?" Percy asked, lost.

"I'm a goat from the waist down." Grover answered Percy.

"You just said it doesn't matter." he countered.

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!" Grover yelled, as I looked out the window. I couldn't tell from all the rain but it really felt like something was following us.

"Whoa. Wait, Satyrs. You mean like… Mr. Brunner's myths?" Percy asked.

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy?" Grover countered. "Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you _admit_ there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course."

"Then why—"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract. We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination." Grover explained, and I raised an eyebrow but Amy looked at me and her expression said one thing, 'shut up.' "But it was no good. You started to realize who you were."

"Who I… wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Can you drive faster?" I asked, looking out the window to see a dark shadow nearby. "I think something's following us…"

"Sis is right…" Amy said, looking really concerned.

"Percy, there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety." Ms. Jackson said, looking to Percy and then to Amy and me. She seemed unsure what to think about us and what to do, that's for sure.

"Safety from what? Who's after me?" Percy asked.

"Oh, nobody much. Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions." Grover added, clearly still upset about the donkey comment.

"Grover!" Ms. Jackson scolded.

"And I thought I was blunt." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Please don't tell me a creepy man will appear and kidnap us again…" I shivered.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked, as we passed by some strawberry fields.

"The summer camp I told you about. The place your father wanted to send you." Ms. Jackson said.

"The place you didn't want me to go." Percy pointed out.

"Please, dear. This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're danger." "Because some old ladies were cutting yarn?"

"Those weren't old ladies. Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means?" Grover asked. "They only do that when you're about to… when someone's about to die." I looked to Amy and she shook her head.

"Whoa. You said 'you'." Percy said.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone'."

"You meant 'you'. As in me."

"I meant you, like 'someone'. Not you, you." Grover countered.

"Boys!" Ms. Jackson scolded.

"Come on, people…" I said, sighing.

"What was that?" Percy asked, and I looked outside to see no one.

"We're almost there. Another mile. Please. Please. Please." Ms. Jackson muttered pleadingly to what seemed to be nothing. And that's where everything went wrong. Suddenly, there was an explosion, a feeling of flying, then huge amount of pain as well as me screaming.

"Percy!" Ms. Jackson cried. "Amanda! Amy!"

"I'm okay…" Percy groaned, looking like he got whacked over the head a baseball back but that's kind of the same thing since Percy hit his head on the back of the driver's seat.

"I think we're okay…" Amy said. She had held onto me as we crashed but thankfully we weren't injured. Grover on the other hand … let's just say, his forehead and the dashboard had a very intimate moment together. Not sure if he fainted or not though.

"We have to run. I think Grover is hurt…" I muttered.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. He was slumped over and there was a little blood coming from the side of his mouth, how I'm not certain but he was out like… I would say a light or a fainting goat but that's a little too mean. I looked out the window to see the outline of some very big and hairy, and ultimately not friendly.

"Who is…?" Percy started.

"Percy," Ms. Jackson said in a tone that made me think of Anna when we were in Hollow Bastion. "Get out of the car. Take the girls with you." She threw herself against the driver's side door but it wasn't the best exit as it was sizzling and smoking. "Climb out the passenger's side!" Ms. Jackson yelled at us. "Percy, you have to take the girls and run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?" I looked out the window to see a very large tree on a hill thanks to the lightning flash, but it also lit my sister's face. She didn't look scared, or worried: she just looked… excited?

"That's the property line." Ms. Jackson explained. "Get over the hill and you'll see a big farm house down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door. Amy, if you and your sister can't make it pass the tree, then go and hide. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Amy said, simply and she looked brave, but again that excitement in her eyes kind of freaked me out. This was like a recap of the night when we were taken, only worse; we may actually die.

"Mom, you're coming too." Percy said, but Sally's face paled, looking to the ocean nearby. "No!" Percy shouted, but I wasn't sure why then until I noticed the fearful hint that appeared in Amy's eyes. It was the same look that she got when Anna put us in that barrier when she fought Heartless. "You _are_ coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

"Food…" Grover groaned, and Amy whacked him over the head.

"Are you even knocked out?" Amy asked, and Percy gave her a glare that clearly said, 'knock it off already, or I'll deal with you later'. I looked back at the figure and I finally got a clear look at him with the lighting struck. It was something from a book on my mom's self and she told me it was from the story of Theseus and the Minotaur. At the time, I was thinking… I'd rather deal with the Heartless now; at least the Shadow Heartless make good plushies.

"He doesn't want _us_." Ms. Jackson pointed out. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line. Amy and Amanda may not either but it's safer there than with us."

"But…"

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please." Ms. Jackson said and I felt really bad. It was like Hollow Bastion all over again, except… Ms. Jackson didn't have a weapon! Percy, though I doubted he faced anything like this before, climbed across Grover and pushed the door open, into the rain. "I told you…"

"Mom! I am not leaving you," he said. "If Amy and Amanda can't cross, they'll need someone. Help me with Grover." He didn't wait for an answer as he dragged Grover out and helped Amy and I. Percy and Ms. Jackson put one of Grover's arms over their shoulders as Amy kept watch for the Minotaur. He was seven feet tall I think, and his muscles made me think of those guys that took steroids. Weird thing though… he was wearing white underwear.

"That makes him slightly less threatening…" Amy muttered, noting the undies. Still, his horns and just all around terrifying appearance; it really didn't matter if he was wearing a tutu. He'd still look frightening.

"That's…" Percy began.

"Pasiphae's son." Ms. Jackson said… who was Pasiphae? "I wish I'd known how badly they wanted to kill you."

"But he's the Min…" Amy slapped a hand over Percy's mouth.

"Percy, don't say his name. It'll make things worse."

"Amy is right, names have power." Ms. Jackson confirmed. I looked to the hill with the tree and it was still so far away. We'd never make it in time, even if we had one of those keyblade gliders. The Minotaur was sniffing around the ruins of the car and he was only a few feet away from us.

"Food?" Grover moaned I had to stop Amy from smacking him again.

"Shhh." Percy said, before looking to his mom. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" He does have a point, Amy's bright orange shirt is a bit of a giveaway.

"His sight and hearing are terrible." Ms. Jackson hissed to us. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

"So he's like a dog…" Amy muttered but Ms. Jackson didn't answer. We watched as the Minotaur bellowed and picked up the car and threw down the road and it exploded… gee, S.S isn't going to be happy about this. Oh well, I don't care.

"Percy, when he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way: directly sideways." Ms. Jackson said, urgently. "He can't change direction very well once he's charging. Do you understand?" I looked to Amy and we nodded. It was like bull fighting, we used to play something like that with our dog and we noticed she has the same problem too.

"How do you know all this?" Percy asked.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me." Ms. Jackson said, looking so sad in the rain I wanted to hug her but Amy stopped me.

"Keeping me near you? But…" Another bellow cut off Percy and the Minotaur came toward us. The tree was still a little ahead but with the rain, we were slipping a little on the muddy ground and Grover, sad to say, was dead weight. We tried to climb up the hill more but the Minotaur was getting closer and faster.

"Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said." I gripped onto Amy's sleeve and felt really, really scared. Anna wasn't here to fight of the monsters; we were really alone now. Percy then grabbed Amy and me and we sprinted to the left only to have the Minotaur charge at us. Thankfully, Amy and I had some experience from play pretend bull fighting our dog (and no she wasn't hurt) and so we jumped out of the way in time with Percy so the Minotaur missed us. Problem was that the Minotaur now has his sights on Ms. Jackson and Grover, who were nearby. We were so close but I wouldn't feel right if we just ran. Ms. Jackson let us stay, she was nice to us when we just came off the street and her son brought us home. Ms. Jackson left Grover and ran down the hill keeping the Minotaur's attention.

"Run, Percy!" she shouted. "I can't go any farther. Run! Make sure the girls are safe!" I wanted to scream, do anything to help Ms. Jackson as the Minotaur charged at her. She tried to jump away like we did but the Minotaur, unfortunately, had a brain and learned from his mistake. He grabbed Ms. Jackson by the neck and began to choke her.

"Ms. Jackson!" I cried just as Percy shouted, "Mom!" Even Amy looked really horrified seeing Ms. Jackson struggling against the Minotaur. She looked at us and managed to choke out one last word, "Go!"

And with that, the Minotaur closed his fist tighter around her neck and she just… faded into shiny golden dust. I started crying and I struggled against Amy, who had her arms around me.

"No!" Percy yelled in anger. The Minotaur then went for Grover and everything went to Hades. Percy took off his red jacket and ran away from Amy and me, getting the Minotaur's attention. "Hey! Hey, stupid! Ground beef!" I didn't even cry out that it was stupid, the feelings of the Hollow Bastion event came pouring back into my mind. Seeing Ms. Jackson fade like that made me thing a lot of Anna and that might have been Anna if it weren't for Lunar.

"It's okay…" Amy kept saying, but I saw her eyes were red. "It'll be okay." She looked ready to jump into the fight to help Percy at any moment but her hands were trembling. I knew that if I had a weapon then, I'd rush in too. I mean, know we had a chance to make a difference yet we're still only kids; we can't do anything. I'd have to say though that Percy's fight with the Minotaur made up for us not being able to do anything to help since he was doing a good job. He managed to rip out the Minotaur's horn and stabbed him in the ribs; and he too turned to dust… or would it be mud because it was raining? I wasn't able to walk anymore so Amy carried me on her back as Percy took Grover and we made it to the building Ms. Jackson was mentioning. We collapsed on the porch and I noticed two figures.

"He's the one. He must be." A girl said, but all I could really see of her, because I was so tired and worn out from the night, was that she had blonde hair.

"Silence, Annabeth." A man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him and the girls inside." I managed to see the man's face, which had a mix between confusion and seriousness before I blacked out and dreamed about bull fighting in Spain.

* * *

Amanda: TT^TT that was a lot of work.

Amy: yeah, can we get a break?

Anna: you know Crystal, she's a workaholic when she wants to be.

Crystal: (tick mark) what was that?

Lunar: nothing! ^^;

Haley: yeah, just calm down. ^^;

Monkey: you want a snack?

Amanda: as long as you don't hurt Nico for it.

Amy: I don't know, maybe i can get a boyfriend this way.

Anna: . Amy!

Monkey: i have a couple spare shock collars :3

Nico: (tries to run away, but gets shocked)

Monkey: oh, i forgot to mention: if you try to run away, the collar automatically shocks you.

Nico: i thought the ankle bracelet did that already!

Monkey: well, that's disabled when you wear the collar.

Amanda: poor nico...

Crystal: ^^; dont' worry, Amanda. He'll be let go... once Monkey gets a new Muse. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope everyone enjoyed this. Join us next time in Chapter 3: There's Something in the Water. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Theres Something in the Water

Crystal: and we're back!

Anna: and you have to study, you have a final this week.

Crystal: TT^TT

Nico: well, it could be worse.

Amanda: (picking at the shock collar around nico's neck)

Monkey: (tosses the key over)

Nico: (raises an eyebrow) What's up with you?

Amanda: be careful, nico. if she's giving us the key...

Nico: -.- we're good. she's just going through another phase. this happens a lot.

Amanda: okay. (unlock the shock collar) hurry and run.

Nixar: trust me, it can't be this easy.

Nico: um... (shows his ankle bracelet) I still have this ^^;

Monkey: Yeah, I'm not so deep into this that I'll hand over the key to that.

Nico: (sighs) When she gets into a new obsession, she becomes really nice. (walks over to Monkey and flicks her)

Monkey: Ow! Hey!

Nico: You have an intro to do.

Monkey: (pouts) Okay, fine.

Crystal: actually, we'll do it this time. ^^;

Monkey: (runs to her laptop)

Nico: You shouldn't have done that...

Anna: what?

Nihil: anyway, lets get started.

Disclaimer: Monkey and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, I only own Amy and Amanda. So, sit back, relax and if you please... No flames!

* * *

Chapter 3: There's Something in the Water

I'm only gonna summaries what happened next until Percy woke up because really, it's too much to talk about. I woke up in the infirmary the next day with Amy beside me; Percy was still sleeping on another bed. We met a girl, Annabeth, who took us to the Big House where we met Chiron, the Centaur trainer, and Mr. D or Dionysus, the god of wine, who were playing cards. I'm actually really glad we watched the orientation film about the Greek Gods because Mr. D didn't seem to care and knowing Amy, she'd make him angry. The orientation was simple, the Greek Gods are real and living in the U.S. as well as the monsters from Greek Mythology, and this camp was made for children between Gods and humans. I know I'm probably not doing the explanation justice but, it's really long and complicated already so that's my extremely simplified version. Here at Camp Half-Blood, they teach the history of the gods, different monsters and how to defeat them, as well as teach how to fight and survive monster attacks. Yeah, I learned not to question things especially after learning how Athena's kids were born since she's a maiden goddess and all. But Chiron kept looking at Amy and I every time we see him with a look of seriousness and a little bit of worry for some reason.

At least the other campers were nice, to an extent. Amy and I were sent to Cabin Eleven, which was the Hermes Cabin, since no one knew who our godly parent was and Hermes apparently isn't too picky about who he lets into his cabin. Everyone who wasn't claimed by their godly parent was put in there so Amy and I slept in sleeping bags on the small bit of floor that was available. Yeah, the Hermes cabin is a little cramped. Amy and I both agreed to keep our true origins a secret and this time, she kept that promise. We got a camp tour by Luke, who was the counselor of Cabin Eleven and a son of Hermes. He's a good guy and really is like a big brother to me, but it's awkward when Amy keeps hitting on him and the guy was nineteen. Still, he got us everything we needed and even got me a camp T-shirt, which was a couple sized too big for me but I'm not complaining; at least I'm not walking around naked.

Grover was also nice too and he told us more about the satyrs and nature spirits in the area as well as how old he was; I'm still getting over the fact that he's twenty-eight years old. Still, Amy stayed away from him since she didn't like him playing his reed pipes, which was usually off key but he's funny. He also told me more about Percy's situation and I began to trust him. Most of the time though he stayed by Percy's bedside but that makes sense since he was supposed to protect him and they were best friends. He even told me about his desire to be a searcher but what a searcher was, I wasn't sure since he was called away before he could fully explain.

There's also Annabeth who taught us to read Ancient Greek, which we found wasn't that hard. When we looked at the words, it just formed to English. She was nice and always looked at me with a twinkle in her eye and told me I kind of made her feel nostalgic because she was my age when she first came to camp too. She's the one who also gave us weapons for camp since we'll be having monster fighting classes as well as other fighting related stuff. Amy got a celestial bronze sword and I got a dagger, which was fine by me. We were still getting used to camp life and passing by the canoe lake when we saw a familiar face playing cards with Mr. D, Chiron, and Grover. Well, Grover was sitting there, glancing at Mr. D with fear, but still.

"Percy!" I called out and ran to the porch to hug him, Amy running behind me.

"Amanda, Amy, are you guys okay?" he asked.

"We're good." Amy said, looking a little happy to see Percy was awake.

"Amy, Amanda, don't you have something else to do?" Chiron asked, as Mr. D rolled his eyes.

"Go along, Annie, Amy." Amy flinched. Mr. D has this thing about calling me 'Amy' but he called Amy 'Annie'. She never liked it if I was called her name since our names are so similar.

"Don't worry, you will see Percy later. He will be staying at Cabin Eleven with you." Chiron said, looking at Amy but that didn't lighten her mood.

"Yay! See you there Percy! Amy, come on!" I said, tugging on my sister's shirt.

"R… right." Amy said, and we walked to the lake. Once we got there, Amy just took off her shoes and stayed by the dock as she soaked her feet. I said before Amy doesn't like water, so far nothing bad has happened to the lake so Amy felt it was okay to at least soak her feet there. We finished out lessons and Luke put Amy through the loops today and she was tired.

"Amy? Are you okay?" I asked, as Amy relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why we're here. It can't be for no reason." Amy said, looking up at the sky but didn't seem to be looking at it. She was in deep thought, which was a new change that started since we got here. She's been quiet, as if waiting for something to happen. "Do you think this world needs a Keeper?"

"Amy, don't say that." I said, feeling scared. "Why would you want to even be a Keeper? You saw what happened to Anna."

"Because… I don't want to be scared." I stared at Amy, a little confused. "Anna is so strong, she has all that power and she was willing to face death. I want to be able to do that."

"Amy, you kind of are." I said, looking into the water. "You finally got your feet into the canoe lake."

"It's more than that…" Amy said, and I couldn't read her expression.

"If it makes you feel any better, if you became the Destiny Keeper; I wouldn't mind." I said. That was a lie, I would mind a lot, I didn't want to see my big sister die or worse. I just said it because I wanted Amy to feel better but now, I regret ever opening my mouth for that.

"Thanks, Amanda." Amy said, finally smiling and looking happy again. Just as I was about to say something, something grabbed Amy's hands and pulled her into the lake. The naiads, though playful, don't get the idea that humans, half god or not, need _air_. Amy started to panic and I saw a lot of air bubble so I ran to the archery range, knowing Chiron would be there and got him.

"Chiron, the naiads are drowning my sister!" I cried out, as the Apollo kids and Chiron stared at me. Chiron look and galloped to the lake quickly and by the time I got there, Amy was out of the water trembling. "Amy!"

"She will be alright." Chiron said, as I went to hug my sister. "Just let her get a change of clothes and let her rest. She's quite shaken up by the events." Yeah, I thought. Now fresh bodies of water don't like her. Then again the naiads probably wanted to play so that would mean fresh water is too good for Amy… Weird huh. But Amy didn't look so good, she looked like a cornered, drowned puppy that needed affection.

"Come on." I said, helping Amy up. "Let's get you to the Hermes Cabin. Maybe you can talk to Luke." That cheered her up.

"Yeah, maybe he can help me with the naiads so that can never happen again." I doubt she'd talk about that though. So we made our back to the cabins and on our way, we saw Percy and Annabeth talking to some really big, buff, and mean looking girls from the Ares Cabin. We met the Ares Cabin girls on out first day and we managed to get away in time but Percy didn't seem to have good luck. Or the ability to shut up because I could tell it was his big mouth that got him in trouble. Leading the group of girls is the counselor for Ares Cabin, Clarisse, and she isn't the friendliest person. We nearly had an encounter with the toilet if it wasn't for Luke. Clarisse had Percy by the neck and dragged him toward the girl's bathroom and didn't seem like he was being affected by Percy's kicks and punches.

"We gotta help him." I said, and Amy nodded and we followed after them. Clarisse's friends were laughing as Percy tried to fight Clarisse off.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material." Clarisse said, pushing him to one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

"Stop it, Clarisse!" Amy shouted, but the girls held her back.

"Annabeth, so something!" I shouted, but Annabeth just watched through her fingers. I was scared for Percy and then the second weird thing involving the water happened; it shot out of the toilet, arcing right over Percy and straight at Clarisse making her scream. Really, two things happening with water in one day; I just hope nothing else happens that's water related. It was a bathroom nightmare; toilets and showers were exploding water at Clarisse and her friends. Luckily, Amy ran out of the way and came to Annabeth and me, but that didn't stop us from getting soaked. I think if Amy had stayed with the Ares girls, she would've been caught in the weird current that the water was making around them and they fell out of the bathroom; flopping like fishes. Weirdest thing was that Percy was still completely dry, I was sure that the water filled the entire bathroom.

"How did you…" Annabeth asked, looking in disbelief as Percy got up shakily.

"I don't know." We walked outside to see Clarisse and her friends had landed in the mud looking like piglets but less cute and just as smelly.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." Clarisse hissed in anger, glaring daggers at Percy.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Percy taunted, and Clarisse's friends had to hold her back and drag her away to the Ares Cabin. Other campers were watching and moved away to avoid getting hit by her flying fists. Amy and I looked to Annabeth, who had a look that clearly meant her mind was whirring again.

"What?" Percy demanded, not really rough but curious. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, and I can tell she had a plan in her head now, "That I want you on my team for capture the flag." I looked to Amy, who knew more but she had that excited look on her face but this time it scared me. It was a mad kind of excitement.

* * *

Nico: Guys...?

Lunar: yeah? what is it?

Nico: (points to Monkey who has dark circles and is crouched in front of her laptop in the corner) I think we need to fix her...

Crystal: i think she's just watching Zelda game walkthroughs...

Nico: Just watch... (throws a small pebble at her)

Monkey: (goes apeshit crazy and tries to maul Nico with her bear hands only to be held back by a chain around her neck)

All the OCs: O.O

Crystal: isn't this normal?

Nico: No. I've only seen her like this once.

Crystal: i guess, anyway, thanks for reading everyone!

Nico: (takes out a scrap of paper and reads off it) If I am submitted in a new obsession that's probably making me turn into a hungry jungle animal, please leave a review to hopefully calm myself. Much appreciated, Monkey.

Crystal: ^^; anyway, join us next time in Chapter 4: We're Related? Seen you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: We're Related?

Crystal: I'm alive!

Anna: some how.

Crystal: I'm getting ready for a needed vacation to Vegas! :D

Monkey: (laughing evilly in front of lightning)

Nico: i have no idea what she's doing, but she got out of the obsession slump fast.

Monkey: of course i did, Torture Dummy! :3

Amanda: (pats nico's shoulder) you should run.

Nihil: but where?

Amanda: I don't know.

Crystal: ^^;

Monkey: i'm not doing anything to him this time.

Nico: really?

Monkey: yes. i'm doing something (drags amanda in) to BOTH of you! (evil laughter)

Amanda: what?! Crystal! Anna! Amy! Helps!

Amy: (not even looking at Amanda)

Anna: Monkey, don't hurt Amanda!

Monkey: i'm not gonna hurt them. (drags the two off)

(three minutes later, all three come back, Amanda in a wedding dress, Nico in a tux, and Monkey in a priest outfit)  
Monkey: :3

Anna: Amanda!

Crystal: Nihil! we got to started the disclaimers! now!

Nihil: right!

Disclaimer: Crystal and Monkey don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The only OCs Crystal owns is Amy and Amanda. So, sit back, relax and please refrain from the flames.

* * *

Chapter 4: We're Related?

A few days passed and really it was fun to have classes with Percy. Since he wasn't claimed, he was in the Hermes Cabin, so he was able to sleep next to us on the floor. Still, Amy, Percy, and I had other things to deal with. Everyone was trying to find out who our godly parents were. I was able to at least shoot the target, but Amy would out right refuse to pick up the bow and Percy shot Chiron's tail mistake. Foot racing was kind of Amy's thing since she was used to it but Percy and I can't out run the tree nymphs. Great, I'm slower than a tree; well at least I'm faster than Percy kind of.

Wrestling is out of the question because of my size and anyone I go against… well, lets say I come out really bruised up. Metal work… there's no way. Even the rock wall wasn't without danger. It had rocks falling down on you, it'll shake on its own, have lava fall down and even nearly crush you with another wall if you're not fast enough. But sword fighting, now that's something I'm okay with Amy since we used to play sword fighting with plastic samurai swords back home. Still, it was hard since we're learning a specific style. So in short, we weren't sure who might be our godly parent. Luke said we may be children of Hermes, a 'jack-of-all-trade' gods and master of none, though I'm pretty sure he just said that to make us feel better. Still, I wasn't sure. I knew Chiron was keeping a close eye on Amy and I. He probably knew by now we weren't normal but we still kept our silence.

But we loved camp. For the first time in a long time, Amy seemed like a big sister, she helped me and supported me like the sister I knew she was and we laughed together again and she started to explore more things and getting dirty. But Amy is also getting anxious as well. She keeps looking at the sky above her as if she was waiting for a sign.

"She's probably waiting to be claimed." Luke told me one afternoon when I asked him about this. "Some gods give signs when they claim their children. But don't worry, it'll happen." That I knew was a lie. I didn't have a godly parent, that was for sure. I mean Anna talked about how we were born all the time and we're from another world where the Greek gods don't exist. But that doesn't explain how we got into camp though. Ms. Jackson said that we may not be able to cross the property line; wonder what let us come here then. I mean, I don't want to think about it but maybe it's because Amy may be the Destiny Keeper. She is older and knows this world more than I do so she's a better choice than I would have been. Also, I'm only seven. I'd think that they would have chosen better but… I'm not gonna get to that.

One Thursday afternoon, we had sword-fighting lessons with Luke as our instructor. Since I was so small, I had to get a specially made sword for my size and strength from the Hephaestus Cabin. Annabeth wanted to let me borrow her old one since she was at camp at the same age as me but I didn't want to trouble her. Amy looked comfortable in the class, since she was used to sword fighting and did some one-on-one with Luke when she came here; I think she was training to become a Keeper since that may require her to fight many monsters. Percy on other hand couldn't find a sword that was right for him no matter what Luke did. We were put into pairs to duel and Percy was with Luke and I was paired with Amy.

"Good luck," One guy said to Percy, "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Maybe he'll go easy on me." Percy said, and Amy laughed a little.

"Yeah right, I'll get the ice pads ready." Amy said, and we worked on dueling. Amy was nice enough to help me in my stands but I kept looking to Percy, who was getting beaten by Luke. "I did warn him." Amy said, grinning a little. "Now, keep your sword point up. And keep your feet moving."

"Right." I replied. Soon, Luke called break and Amy and I went to get water. I noticed Percy poured some cold water on himself and he seemed to look better.

"Things are gonna get good." Amy muttered and I stared at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Amy said, waving it off.

"Okay, everyone circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo." I gave Percy a sheepish wave as we circled him and Luke. Luke said that this move was meant to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of the sword so that your opponent had to drop the weapon they were holding.

"This is difficult, I've had this used against me. No laughing at Percy, now." Luke announced. "Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

He showed us in step-by-step style first on Percy, and he dropped his sword. "Now in real time," Luke said, letting Percy grab his fallen sword. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?" He nodded and Luke went straight at him. To everyone's surprise, except Amy's, Percy tried the disarming move and it worked. Luke's sword fell to the floor with a loud clang. Everyone was staring at Percy, who lowered his sword.

"Um, sorry." Percy said, sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Luke's face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!" This time though, Percy wasn't able to block Luke and Percy's sword went to the floor.

"Beginner's luck?" someone said after a long pause.

"Maybe," Luke said, with new interest in his eyes, "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…"

Thankfully, nothing else happened for the rest of the day. Friday, I decided to spend time with Percy and Grover at the lake since Amy wanted to train some more with the sword and also, Amy hates the lake now. Percy's shirt was smoking since he nearly got hit with the lava while climbing on the wall. Grover climbed the walls like a mountain goat, which made it easy for him to get out without a scratch. As for me… I got cuts, bruises, and many other things and thanks to the Apollo cabin; I'm alive.

"So how did it go with Mr. D?" Percy asked Grover and I noticed the satyr turning a really sick shade of yellow.

"Fine, just fine." Grover said, but he sounded defeated.

"So, your career's still on track?" Percy asked. Grover looked nervous and I nudged closer to Percy incase Grover started eating things.

"Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?" Grover asked, playing with his hands.

"Well… no." Percy said. "He just said you had big plans, you know… and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?" I stiffened at the word keeper and I had to remind myself it wasn't the same like being a Destiny Keeper, though equally dangerous.

"Mr. D suspended judgment." Grover said, looking down at the naiads, weaving baskets at the bottom of the lake. "He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."

"Well, that's not so bad, right?" Percy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get a quest." I encouraged, smiling.

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty." Grover said, miserably. "The chances of you getting a quest… and even if you did, why would you want _me_ along?"

"Of course I'd want you along!" Percy urged, and I'm kind of not sure if that's a good idea. Grover passes out easily and moans for food. Said satyr just stared at the water and at the naiads.

"Basket-weaving… must be nice to have a useful skill." Grover looked so depressed and Percy and I tried to cheer him up but that made it worse. We started talking about anything and soon we talked about some of the empty cabins in camp.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis." Grover explained, cheering up a little to get off the subject of what he thought was a doomed job. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Percy asked, and I remembered those cabins. Amy told me not to go near those since she didn't want me to get blasted or anything.

"No, those are Hera, Zeus, and Poseidon's cabins." I said, as Percy looked to me. "Amy and Luke told me, the Big Three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The cabin with the peacocks is Hera's cabin and you know she'd never fall off the horse and have a kid with anyone but Zeus." Thunder roared above me and I stiffened a little.

"Don't say anymore about that, Amanda…" Grover whispered and I nodded. "Anyway, you know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their father and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus go the sky," Percy commented, "Poseidon the sea, and Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh." Grover said.

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here." Percy said, and I wondered that myself. Why wasn't there a cabin for Hades here? If maiden goddesses got cabins, why didn't Hades who would most likely have children?

"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either." Grover said simply, as if it was normal. "He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here…" Grover shuddered as if a spider was running up his back. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that." I felt a little bad for Hades then, I mean he was being forced out as an outcast.

"But Zeus and Poseidon— they both had, like a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" Percy asked, and Grover got tense again; shifting his hooves a little and I looked to the sky incase a bolt of lightning comes down and kills us. I was thinking, I didn't want to be a roasted Asian just yet.

"About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes." Grover began. "Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They swore on the River Styx." Thunder boomed overhead and I jumped, ready to fight from a lightning strike.

"That's the most serious oath you can make." Percy said, and he's right. No one messed with the Styx and if someone broke a promise on the Styx, it spells bad news. "And the brothers kept their word… no kids?" Well, Grover's expression told us Percy's guess was completely wrong.

"Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon." Grover stated. "There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo… he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl name Thalia… well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But that isn't fair!" Percy shouted, angry and shocked. "It wasn't the little girl's fault."

"Its not that simple, Percy. You don't mess with a promise on the River Styx." I said, taking a stick and playing with the water.

"Amanda is right. Children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters." Grover added. "When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way up to that hill." He pointed to the hill where just a few days ago Percy, Grover, Amy and I used to get to camp after the Minotaur attack. "All three Kindly Ones were after them." Grover said, and for those who don't know we can't say monsters names or they get stronger. So we call the things called Furies Kindly Ones for some reason…

"Along with a hoard of hellhounds. They were about to be over run when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal." Grover continued and he had this look on his face that seemed sad. "The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. Turned her into a pine tree. Her spirit helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill." Well, that dampened the mood a lot, I thought then. Really, when did we start talking about depressing topics we were supposed to cheer up Grover, and now Percy looked just as bad. Thinking about Thalia made me think of Ms. Jackson and Anna. They were willing to give up their lives for people important to them…

"Grover," Percy said, and I looked up at him, "Have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"

"Sometimes." Grover answered. "Orpheus, Hercules, Houdini."

"Really?" I asked, looking at Grover with a raised eyebrow. I mean, I know Houdini is an awesome magician but he can't escape death.

"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?" Percy asked, and I took his hand.

"Don't Percy, it's too dangerous. You heard with he did to Thalia." I said, nervously.

"Of course." Percy said, and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not then. "I was just wondering. So… a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?" I left Percy and Grover along to find Amy and ask her more questions but when I went to the sword arena, she wasn't there. In fact, I couldn't find her until dinner, which was alive with excitement. That night, we were playing capture the flag and I was all ready for that. When the plates were cleared, the conch horn, which was used to tell when things happened, sounded and we all stood at our tables waiting for orders. Everyone cheered as Annabeth and two of her other half siblings from the Athena Cabin came in with a silk banner with a barn owl above an olive tree. Yeah, fun fact, everyone is related at this camp. Since the Olympian gods are all related some how by blood so are the campers. Makes me feel a little weird since Amy and I aren't even half-bloods to begin with. Anyway, Clarisse and her siblings from the Ares Cabin came in with their banner only this was a really red color, with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Those are the flags?" Percy asked, over the noise.

"Yeah." Luke answered.

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams since they're good at war and what not." Amy said, and Luke looked to Amy with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all the time but often. How'd you know about this, Amy?"

"Oh I was just guessing." Amy said, smiling sheepishly.

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do… repaint the flag?" Percy asked, and I looked to Luke too.

"You'll see." Luke said, grinning. "First, we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?" I asked Amy, and I felt a chill go down my back. She had this evil glint in her eyes I'd never seen before.

"We're with the Athena cabin tonight. We just have to get the flag from Ares, and Percy's gonna help." Amy said and I went close to Percy. I didn't like that look on her face, it was like she had something planned and also knew the outcome perfectly. So the Athena team had the Apollo and Hermes cabins help while the Ares cabin had everyone else.

"Heroes!" Chiron announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" Chiron spread his arms and the tables were filled with armor, helmets, swords, spears, shields, and many other things.

"Whoa." Percy said and I looked to a net. I think I have an idea on how to use it. I grabbed a bag and got a large net with some armor.

"Amanda, you'll be on board patrol with Percy." Amy said, and I looked to Percy, who was putting on his armor.

"Are you sure, Sis?" I asked, and Amy nodded. "What will you be doing then?"

"I'll be with Luke." Amy said, but being vague.

"Blue team, forward!" Annabeth called and we cheered before matching to the south part of the woods while the red team took the north. I ran after Percy, who went to Annabeth.

"Hi." I said, as we kept marching.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked, trying not to trip over his armor. "Got any magic items you can loan me?" For some reason, her hand went to her pocket.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear." Annabeth suggested. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Board patrol with Amanda, whatever that means." Percy said.

"What does it mean, anyway?" I asked, and Annabeth smiled at me.

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." Annabeth said simply before heading off.

"Okay…" Percy said, looking to me. "Glad you wanted us on your team."

"At least nothing bad will happen…" I said, shrugging. So we were stationed near a small creek and we stood there alone; probably looking stupid in our big blue-feathered helmets. We could hear fighting in the distance and to be perfectly honest, I was glad I was with Percy. I wasn't much of a fighter and with the armor; my knife wasn't going to be affective.

"I got an idea." I said, looking up at the trees. Some of the trees were short enough for me to climb on.

"What?" Percy asked as I pulled out the net to show Percy.

"I'll climb up and if someone comes, I'll trap them." I said, proudly as Percy shrugged.

"Okay, but doesn't look like we'll see anyone." But I climbed up the tree anyway to keep a look out. When I got to the branch and perched on it, I heard a growling sound that made me think of our dog back home and how she'd growl at other dogs, and strange women. I had my net ready but the growling stopped and suddenly five Ares campers, one of them being Clarisse came into view.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed and they all charged at Percy. I got my net ready but I couldn't throw it since Percy was now in the middle of the crowd of enemies, since they surrounded him. I watched as poor Percy got beaten by these campers and I really wish I could help but I would probably have gotten killed or something since there are five of them and I probably back then counted as half a person. But when Percy got a bloody wound, I had to say something.

"Hey! That's against the rules!" I shouted from my tree and they laughed.

"Oops, guess I lost my dessert privilege." an Ares guy said and pushed Percy into the water. "Why don't you come down and fight us?" I really didn't want to but Percy was hurt, so I climbed down from the tree, the net still in my bag. Some campers went toward me but others went to Percy. It was like he got an energy boast, he took out three Ares campers with ease while Clarisse and the other camper that was coming at me, turned and went to face Percy. I don't think I need to say that Percy beat Clarisse and snapped that spear of hers. While she was distracted, I threw my net over the Ares campers and thankfully, their weapons were gone.

"Ah!" Clarisse screamed, struggling against her siblings. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" Wasn't sure if she was talking to me or Percy but hey, at least that's over with. I was about to ask Percy to see if he was okay but he was staring at something above me.

"What?" I asked but here was an elated scream and Luke, Amy and a few other campers came with the banner from Ares cabin. The moment they crossed the boundary line, the banner form changed to a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. Everyone stopped cheering as they looked over my head and Amy… I don't know what she looked like. Her faced was covered in darkness and really I wasn't sure but I felt like something was wrong. I looked up and saw something like might have been a caduceus but it faded the moment I looked at it. I was about to go and ask Percy what had happened when someone spoke.

"Not bad, hero. And you didn't do bad yourself, Amanda." Percy and I looked to see no one but it sounded exactly like Annabeth. "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" The air rippled and Annabeth formed right near us, I saw I cap in her hand that I didn't notice before.

"You set us up." Percy said, looking angry and that's when I realized. Annabeth wasn't even a part of the games. She was just watching us or rather watching Percy. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke and Amy around the flank and kept Amanda near me as a distraction incase something happened. You had is all figured out." Now it was my turn to be annoyed. She was willing to let Percy get hurt and I could've been a target too; that's just cruel!

"I told you, Athena always, always has a plan." Annabeth said, before looking to me. "But Amanda…"

"A plan to get me pulverized." Percy cut her off, still annoyed.

"I came as fast as I could." Annabeth said but a part of me wasn't sure about that. "I was about to jump in, but you didn't need help and Amanda did clean up the rest." She looked at Percy's arm, which I remembered injured thanks to that Ares guy. "How'd you do that?"

"Sword cut." Percy said. "What do you think?"

"No, it was a sword cut, look," she said. I looked at Percy's arm and gasped.

"Percy, you healed!" I yelled, and Percy looked. The blood was gone and the wound disappeared.

"I… I don't get it." Percy said, and I noticed Chiron coming and when Luke spoke to him, Chiron gazed at me with amazement and seriousness; but I should be used to that by now.

"Step out of the water, Percy." Annabeth ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it." Annabeth commanded and I raised an eyebrow. What did water have to do with anything? Turns out the water helped out a lot, because once he got out he nearly fell on me and Annabeth and I had to help him.

"Oh, Styx." Annabeth cursed. "This is _not_ good. I didn't want… I assumed it would be Zeus…"

"What?" I asked, but then there was that growling again followed by a howl that made the hairs on my neck stand on end. The campers were just getting their cheers back but stopped at the howl and everything got tense. Even Chiron looked ready for an attack and ordered someone to grab is bow. Annabeth drew her sword and pulled me beside her.

"Amanda, get your dagger out." She said in a deathly calm voice, and I obeyed due to the giant dog that appeared. It was a pure black hound about the side of a rhino with burning red eyes with dagger sharp teeth; a hellhound. I wasn't looking at the group of campers; in fact it just singled out one person… Percy.

"Percy, run!" I shouted. Annabeth tried to step in front of him but the hellhound was really fast. It jumped right over her and as Percy stumbled back, it clawed him right through the armor as if it were paper. Chiron and a few of the Apollo campers shot at the hellhound's neck and it fell to the ground dead. I ran to his side to see Percy was bleeding really badly, we'd never make it to camp in time.

"_Di immortal__e__s!_" Annabeth gasped. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't… they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it." Chiron stated. "Someone inside camp." I looked to Amy just as Luke came over to check on Percy. Amy hadn't moved from her spot but she glared at me, like it was my fault. Clarisse, finally released from her next glared at Percy and I too.

"It's all their fault! Percy and Amanda summoned it!" She yelled, pointed at me.

"Why would it?!" I asked, offended and looked to Chiron. I now knew what to do for Percy, it all made sense. "Get Percy to the water!"

"She's right…" Annabeth said, looking at me.

"I'm okay." Percy said weakly, and I shook my head.

"And I'm not seven." I responded sarcastically. I looked to Annabeth. "Help me." So the two of us pulled Percy into the creek and at once, his wound healed. The campers gasped, looking above Percy. I looked too and finally noticed what might have been over my head.

"Look, I- I don't know why." Percy said, not noticing the green glow above his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Percy…. um…" Annabeth stammered and I pointed above Percy's head. There, right above him was a symbol of a trident, like the one from Disney's _Little Mermaid_ only this one showed more respect.

"You're father…" Annabeth murmured. "This is _really_ not good. Thanks the gods for Amanda's luck though."

"It is determined." Chiron announced and I felt really, _really_ lost now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but all the campers and Chiron knelt in front of Percy and me. Even the Ares campers kneeled though not liking it. The only one not kneeling was Amy, who looked ready to stab something with her sword; the Hermes banner still in her hand.

"My father?" Percy asked, just as lost as I was, more or less.

"Yes, both of your fathers. Poseidon, Earthshaker, Strombringer, Father of Horses, Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Chiron announced then looked to me. Not sure if he was being kind of not, but he kept that serious look in his eyes. "And hail Amanda Anderson, Daughter of Hermes, God of Travelers, Thieves, and the Guide to the Underworld." I looked to Amy imploringly, wanting her to say something but she wouldn't even look at me anymore but I could feel her anger even then.

* * *

Monkey: so, do you, Nico di Angelo, take Amanda Anderson as your lawfully wedded wife?

Nico: No. Because I'm thirteen, she's seven, and I don't want to get married!

Monkey: For now :3

Crystal: Monkey... -.-

Amanda: (looks down blushing)

Anna: monkey, you even think of marrying off my cousin... (gets her keyblade out but Nihil and Penelope hold her back)

Nihil: calm down, Anna!

Penelope: yeah, it's just a mock wedding and neither of them are going for it!

Monkey: (waves remote control) Or will they?

Nico: (snatches it away) No, you will not be shocking Amanda with thousands of volts of electricity using a push of a button.

Monkey: Well, duh. I want to live.

Nico: (sighs and looks to the readers) Sorry about them. Please leave a review about your comments on the story, suggestions on how I can escape, and constructive criticism. Tune in next time on Chapter 5: I'm Forced on a Mission.

Amanda: see you guys soon!

Crystal: that's my line!


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Forced on a Mission

(Amanda and Nico still in wedding outfits)

Crystal: the mock wedding is over, Monkey. Let them go...

Monkey: Okay, okay. Go ahead and change.

Nico: (runs to the bathroom)

Amanda: (follows, holding up he dress)

Anna: (looks to Monkey) shame, i was about to take pictures.

Crystal: not now, Anna.

Nihil: (sighs) she's finally calm down...

Monkey: Don't worry, Anna. (holds up a stack of pictures) I toook plenty :3

Anna: yay!

Crystal: -.- did she take a chill pill?

Nihil: no, that's not like her...

Oliver: maybe she's just happy.

Crystal: she won't be happy if Monkey gets another crazy idea...

Monkey: oh, by the way, Anna, you have to pay thirty bucks per picture.

Anna: what?!

Monkey: what? these pictures weren't easy to take. but, i'll give you a discount. you have to pay twenty bucks per picture.

Anna: fifteen!

Monkey: seventeen!

Anna: sixteen!

Crystal: lets just get this started. shall we?

Nico: (comes back out wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans) Crystal and Monkey don't own PJO and Crystal only owns her OC's.  
Monkey: hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm Forced on a Mission

Okay, you'd think that being claimed by a god as his daughter would be nice: wrong. I was miserable. Percy left the next day and I was kind of alone in the Hermes cabin. Amy stopped talking to be and started acting like I wasn't there. When she would look at me, she glared at me and walked off. Luke keeps saying that Amy was just mad she wasn't claimed yet, but I wanted to talk to Amy about what was going on. We knew we weren't demigods, so it made no sense when I was claimed. Annabeth, on the other hand, was very nice and helped me in Greek class and Percy was always there when I needed company, which is most of the time these days.

Thing was though, everyone at camp kept their distance from Percy except me. Even Clarisse, who a few days ago, wanted nothing more than to throttle Percy, (or any form of physical violence) was keeping her distance. It didn't get better when Percy got a newspaper mentioning about the car accident as well as Amy, Percy, and I being involved. Turns out S.S was really hamming it up and saying it was Percy's and even Amy's fault that the car was destroyed. I knew she shouldn't have kicked him where the sun doesn't shine! But that didn't exactly help me.

One night I got a really weird dream, but I've learnt that getting a blessing from gods isn't always the best thing. See, demigods usually have clairvoyance, or as I like to call them: dream visions, which some times helps but other times, it makes them want to take sleeping medication so they don't have dreams. Normal mortals like myself don't usually have these but tonight was really different. I was standing near a deep chasm in a cave of some sort, and there was a dark voice laughing.

"Who'd have thought the Destiny Keeper was a little girl. The gods are truly foolish." the voice said, and it felt like something was driving knives into my ears. "But you can be useful, I will grant you what you want."

"No." I responded, moving away as far away as I could from the dark hole before me. Did I mention I'm afraid of heights? Did I mention I'm scared of the dark? Well, this thing provided all my fears into one big bundle of joy. Thankfully I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Amanda, wake up." I looked to see Luke, he had a concerned look on his face and I realized I was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I said weakly. I was about to tell Luke when the door opened and Grover and Percy were standing there.

"Amanda, Mr. D wants to see you and Percy." Grover said and I nodded.

"Okay, just give me five minutes." I quickly changed, got cleaned up, and followed Grover and Percy to the Big House. A part of me was actually kind of happy. Mr. D and Chiron must know the truth. They just asked Percy to come because he's the closest to me and probably wanted to put it lightly the gods have made a mistake.

Why must I always be proven wrong?! It looked like it was going to rain, but Grover assured us it would just pass around us. Which makes sense since the camp was protected from weather, and the conditions were determined by Mr. D. When we got to the front porch of the Big House, Mr. D (I'm not calling him Dionysus) and Chiron, in his wheelchair form, playing pinochle again. They were playing against an invisible player, so I can guess who it may be… after all, I only know one person who can turn invisible.

"Well, well, our little celebrity and our 'honored' guest." Mr. D said, distastefully but looked straight at me. I looked to Chiron, who for once looked sympathetic and even sad for me, which I didn't get at the time.

"Come closer, both of you." Mr. D ordered. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, Peter Johnson, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father." He looked to me and I flinched a little. "And you, I will not even think of respecting you, even if you are the Destiny Keeper; you are still mortal and lucky we haven't blasted you." I froze, completely stunned.

"W-what?" But thunder rolled above us and Mr. D rolled his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah." Mr. D groaned, annoyed and bored. "Yes, Amy you are the Destiny Keeper. Servant of the Fates, Keeper of Balance, and so on and so forth." I probably looked like the singing sea bass from back home on my dad's wall.

"But… that can't be! I don't know anything about this place!" I cried and Mr. D glared at me.

"I'll ignore for now that you doubted us." Mr. D said. Then he looked to Percy. "If I had my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But, Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp—to keep you little brats safe from harm—but the fact that the Destiny Keeper arriving may be a sign."

"Spontaneous combustion _is _a form of harm, Mr. D." Chiron pointed out. "And Amanda and Amy's presence may be a sign. You know that, why else would the Olympians as well as our barrier let them in."

"Nonsense. The boy wouldn't feel a thing. And I should blast her for good measure. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father. As for you…" He looked to me and I gripped Percy's arm.

"Mr. D…" Chiron warned, glaring at the wine dude.

"Oh, all right." Mr. D rolled his eyes, messing with his cards. "There's one more option, but it's deadly foolish." He stood up from his seat, dropping his cards on the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the brats are still here when I get back, I'll turn them into Atlantic bottlenoses. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, Amanda Anderson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you both must do." Mr. D picked up a card, twisted it, I wasn't quiet sure but he turned into a hologram then the air bent around him and poof; he was gone. I looked to Chiron, now finally able to speak.

"You knew Amy and I weren't demigods?" Chiron gave me a sad smile.

"Sit, Percy, Amanda. And Grover." So we sat at the table, Chiron showing his hand of cards. "Tell me, Percy, Amanda. What did you make of the hellhound?" He asked, rather calmly.

"It scared me…" Percy said, well scary isn't the word for that thing. Terrifying is more like it. "If you hadn't shot it and Amanda didn't help me to the water, I'd be dead."

"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done… with what?" Percy asked. My eyes widened in fear and realization.

"I… is it a quest?" I asked in a quiet voice, and Chiron nodded solemnly.

"Yes, that's right Amanda. That is, if Percy is willing to accept it." Chiron said and I noticed Grover was crossing his fingers.

"Um, sir." Percy said, nervously. "You haven't told us what it is yet."

" Well, that's the hard part: the details." Chiron grimaced. Thunder rumbled above again and I jumped a little.

"Poseidon and Zeus." Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable… something that was stolen, aren't they?" Everyone in camp knew about this, Annabeth told me something was stolen during the winter solstice but she didn't tell me what. Again, I'd ask Amy, but she's not speaking to me anymore. But Percy probably didn't know so Chiron and Grover exchanged looks of shock and a little bit concern.

"How did you know that?" Chiron asked.

"The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting." Percy said, his face red, but from what I wasn't so sure. "Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd over heard something about a theft. And… I've also been having dreams." I stared at Percy too. I was tempted to tell Chiron, Grover, and Percy about the dream last night but I was still shaken up by the information earlier.

"I knew it." Grover said.

"Hush, satyr." Chiron ordered.

"But it's his quest!" Grover said, his eye having a new light in them. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine, even if the Destiny Keeper is here." Chiron said, looking to me. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

"A _what_?" Percy asked, laughing nervously but I kept looking at the sky as if something would hit us.

"Do not take this lightly." Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second grade play, no offense." He looked to me and I shrugged. "I'm talking about a two-foot like cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with gold-level explosives."

"Oh." Percy said, and I shivered. If that thing was on the loose, what would happen if a monster got it and used it? I didn't want to think of that.

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron continued, looking really worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned." Odd since if that was the case, why weren't lightning bolts like cylinders; but I didn't ask that. "The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like fire crackers." Okay, note to self, tell Chiron again he's not good at giving news because I was shaking in my shoes by now.

"And it's missing?" Percy asked, again dumb question since we've been saying that for a while.

"Stolen." Chiron finished.

"By who?"

"By _whom_." Chiron corrected and then it all pieced together. I looked to Percy, shocked.

"By you?!" I gasped and Percy's mouth fell open in shock.

"At least," Chiron added, "That's what Zeus thinks. During the winder solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you better.' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters.' Et cetera." Sounds like a normal family to me. "Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly, that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human to take it."

"But I didn't…" Percy started.

"Patience and listen, child." Chiron interrupted. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which give Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne." To me, it sounds stupid since I don't think Poseidon would do this after having the same argument from the sounds of it. Zeus was being paranoid but like I can say that; I like living thanks. But thankfully written work doesn't get me blasted! "The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" Percy said, and I had to nod in agreement. Grover and Chiron looked up at the sky expecting all four of us to get blasted and turned to burning lumps of nothing. Instead, the clouds came closer to camp and it got colder to me.

"Er, Percy…?" Grover said, meekly. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky.

"Perhaps _paranoid._" Chiron offered. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam…" He looked to Percy, as it expecting him to remember this.

"Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed, it looked like that since he looked like he was thinking. "Poseidon, Hera, and a few other gods… they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct." Chiron nodded.

"Question though, what other proof does Zeus have against Percy?" I asked, and that was a legit question. "I mean, he's the son of Poseidon, so what. Percy didn't even know about Poseidon being his dad."

"Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since then, Amanda." Chiron said, looking sad. "Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along, not only that but the Destiny Keeper was at your side; you were the proverbial last straw."

"But we're just kids!" Percy argued and I played with my fingers. I was more than just a kid, I was a normal mortal. At least Percy was a demigod; I had nothing impressive to show or give. I barely know anything about what'll happen. This job should've been given to Amy, she knows everything and is probably stronger than me.

"Percy, Amanda…" Grover said, and I looked up at him, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he broke the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you… wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon, my dad, he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?" Percy said, and I had a gut feeling that told me something.

"No, he didn't." Everyone looked to me, and I looked at Chiron. "Sir, Poseidon is just mad about being called a thief when he's not, but because of pride and stuff… things got complicated. If things aren't solved by the next god meeting, things are gonna get bad." Chiron looked shocked for a second but turned to a look of understanding.

"I'm not surprised you'd know this, Amanda. You are the Destiny Keeper. I can tell the Fates haven't given you information, but yes, you are right." Chiron stated, and I felt a little proud. "I had hoped Athena or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival as well as Amanda's has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledge war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy asked, and I sighed. If the description of the master bolt wasn't enough, I can imagine the power Poseidon's trident had and I'm a little scared to see what it could do then. I'm not going to repeat all that Chiron said, so in short though, it'll be really, _really_ bad for everyone: mortal, demigod, god, just about anything living.

"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath." Chiron topped off that great motivational speech. Funny how he can be so blunt about this, yet he can make a really good Christmas card. It started to rain, which seemed to startle the nearby campers.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt and return it to Zeus." Percy stated but Chiron shook his head.

"Not alone, it seems the Fates have planned this." Chiron said, looking to me. "You'll be going with him, Amanda; as his guide." I nearly fell off the seat at this. This was too much! I couldn't do it! I mean, I only just turned seven! But I looked to the sky and I felt the imbalance around me. It scared me as much as the darkness and if the war happened, I don't think darkness would be my biggest issue.

"Okay, I'll go." I said, and Chiron nodded. "So, we get the bolt as a peace offering?"

"What better peace offering than to have the son of Poseidon and Destiny Keeper return Zeus's property?" Chiron asked. It would if we didn't die.

"Okay, but where is it if Poseidon doesn't have it?" I asked.

"I believe I know." Chiron said, gravely. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago… well, some of the lines makes sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell us where the bolt might be?" I asked, and I noticed Chiron looking a little sad but serious again.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge." That was a mood lightener. Really though, the guy can make nice and cheerful Christmas cards too.

"Good reason." Percy swallowed.

"You agree then?" I looked to Percy and Grover. Percy looked nervous but Grover nodded, encouragingly. Yeah, he's got it easy since his life won't be on the line too much.

"All right." Percy said, standing up. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle." Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more." Percy nodded, leaving me with Grover and Chiron. "I suppose you have a lot of questions, Amanda."

"Why did the Fates chose me?" I asked, and Chiron sighed.

"Alas, I do not know." Chiron said, looking at me. "The gods don't trust you, saying you were too young and far too inexperienced. Still, in the end the Fates and the gods chose you over the alternative."

"Huh?"

"Amy." Chiron said, grimly. "It seems Amy was also a candidate but it looked like she wasn't the one the Fates wanted. But I'm guessing you have other questions, like being the daughter of Hermes."

"Yes, you know I'm a normal mortal, right?" Chiron nodded.

"Yes, I knew that after a while. You don't have ADHD like the others or other common traits of demigods, but in order to keep a firm hand on you, the gods have agreed that one of them should adopted you. It took a while though, from what I heard, Apollo, Athena, and Hermes argued about who would claim you but in the end, Hermes won. Which reminds me." Chiron moved his wheel chair and went inside only to come back with a box. "You aren't with out some blessings, you're able to eat and drink godly food and get healed from it for one."

"So I'm not going to burn up any time soon?" I asked and Chiron smiled a little.

"No, my dear. You may not have the blessings like Percy, but you are blessed as any child of Hermes and…" Chiron handed me the box. "He hasn't forgotten his daughters gift." I stared at the box, uncertain. I knew that Annabeth's hat was a gift from her mother, Athena, but what would Hermes have given me? I opened the box to see it was a yellow backpack with a letter attached to it.

_Hey, sorry I can't give you much explanation, but I hope this helps you out._

_-Hermes_

I stared at the backpack and opened it before looking inside. I was surprised to see how much space there was in it but also, it was already packed, I could see some rations, water, nectar, and a bunch of other stuff that shouldn't fit inside a backpack. I knew then I couldn't go back, I mean Hermes got everything ready for me in case something happened. I could feel the pressure on my back but I wanted to help. Percy's my friend and so is Grover. Percy did promise to take Grover on a quest so they'll need all the help they can get. Soon, Percy came down from the attic looking pretty shaken up and pale as a ghost.

"Well?" Chiron asked, as Percy collapsed onto the chair next to me.

"She said I would retrieve what was stolen." Percy said, and for some reason he sounded shaky. I wondered then what the Oracle was like, well; I like the new Oracle much better.

"That's great!" Grover said, eating a left over Diet Coke can. A left over from Mr. D since he can't drink wine anymore; something about him being grounded and being stuck here at camp.

"What did the Oracle say _exactly_?" Chiron emphasized.

"She… she said I would go west and face a god who had turned." Percy started. "I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it." Grover said, looking pleased.

"Anything else?" Chiron asked, as if he knew there was more and he probably did. Percy looked like he wasn't sure if he should say more but then he answered.

"No. That's about it." Percy said.

"Very well, Percy." Chiron said, looking like those teachers who knew the 'my dog ate my homework' trick was a lie. "But know this, the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

That didn't make things any better.

"Okay," Percy said, ready to change the subject. "So where do we go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy." Chiron said, and I tried to think. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed but that didn't seem right to me.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grown powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken." Chiron said, and I knew what Percy would say.

"Hades." Percy said, at once that gut feeling came back. It was tugging painfully and I knew something wasn't right.

"The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility." Chiron stated, not noticing my mini pain stab.

"Whoa, wait. Wh…what?" Grover said, bits of the can he was eating fell out of his mouth.

"A fury came after Percy." Chiron reasoned. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades." No, I wanted to say. Hades isn't the one. But I had no proof to back me up. What could I even say then?

"Yes but… but Hades hates _all_ heroes." Thank you Grover. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon."

"A hellhound got into the forest." Chiron argued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."

"Great." Percy groaned. "That's two major gods who want to kill me." Sadly, I had nothing to say to this. Zeus and Hades had nothing against me. They were just mad I appeared with Percy and I probably scared them about something.

"But a quest to…" Grover said, gulping down his can. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

"Grover, I don't think we have a choice." I said, clutching my new backpack.

"Amanda is right." Chiron added. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy and Amanda must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth." Yeah, I could say I was brave and wanted to go because I wanted to save Ms. Jackson, since she was dead and all; but that wasn't it. I was scared out of my mind. I knew I had to do this but that doesn't mean I didn't want to go to the Hermes cabin, curl into a ball and cry.

"Look, if we know it's Hades; why can't we just tell the other gods?" Percy asked.

"Percy, it's harder than it seems." I said, and I kind of knew this. I used to hear my parents and the other aunts and uncles yelling and arguing about all sorts of things. They're only guessing it's Hades; at least that's what it felt like to me.

"Amanda is right again. And gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule." Chiron said, seriously we need a hard copy of these rules. "Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?" I didn't get much of that when I was seven but looking at it now, I guess it worked; humans are more plentiful than gods after all.

"You're saying I'm being used." Percy said, stiffly.

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. Or the fact that Amanda came into this world. It's a risky gamble but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you." I don't think saying that helped anything, I mean Percy never met his dad and now after all these years he only claims him because he needed someone to help clean a huge mess; at least that's what I thought then. After a long silence, Percy finally spoke.

"You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" Percy asked, looking to Chiron.

"I had my suspicions. As I said… I've spoken to the Oracle, too." Chiron answered.

"So, we have to go to the Underworld to see Hades, get the master bolt, and make it back before the summer solstice or there will be war." I relayed and Chiron nodded in approval.

"Correct." So yeah, no pressure! I thought. Just going to face lord of death and get one of the most deadly weapons to the other side of the U.S. Percy and I looked to Grover, who was eating a few playing cards now out of worry.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" Grover said, weakly, biting into another card as if it was a leaf from a salad.

"You don't have to go." Percy said. "I can't ask that of you."

"Oh…" Poor Grover shifted his hooves, nervously. "No… it's just that satyrs and underground places… well…" He took a deep breath and stood up, as if bracing himself. "You saved my life, Percy. If… if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

"And besides, remember, if Percy comes back from the quest, you get the job you want." I added and that got Grover to smile.

"Yeah, your right, Amanda." he said. I smiled, Grover's a good guy and an all around good friend; even if he is a bit of a wimp.

"All the way, G-man." Percy said, looking a little better now that he knew his best friend was going. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west." Chiron added. "It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course it's in America."

"So then, L.A?" I asked, that sounded about right to me. Chiron nodded and I felt a little happy. I'll be near home. California is my home state after all.

"Oh, naturally." Percy said, simply. "So we just get on a plane…"

"No!" Grover shouted, making me jump. He'd been so quiet that I didn't expect him to do that, "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?" Percy shook his head. But then it made sense, Zeus didn't trust Poseidon and having a child of his in the air… wonder if that led to a few plane crashes…

"Percy, think." Chiron implored. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky." Before Chiron could finish I just mimed out the event. I moved my hand like a plane, making the noises, used my other hand to show a lightning bolt, and my hand plane fell with a crash.

"Does that answer it?" I asked, and Percy nodded.

"So, we'll travel overland."

"That's right." Chiron agreed. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one, Amanda doesn't count." That hurt a little. "The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee, who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?" Percy said, sarcastically. Suddenly, Annabeth shimmered into view behind Chiron. She stuffed her hat into her back pocket, looking ready.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, her arms folded. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep your from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself. I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?" Percy countered, and Annabeth's cheeks went red.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes." I said, calmly and smiled. "Thanks Annabeth." Percy looked at our group and smiled.

"This'll work." he said, a little confident.

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own." Lightning flashed again and rain poured down. "No time to waste. I think you should all get packing."

It didn't take us long to pack, I had everything in my new backpack thankfully with everything, including some drachmas; the gold coins Greeks use. Percy, didn't have much on him sadly since he only had the clothes on his back when he came into camp and all. Annabeth her Yankees cap, a book on classical architecture (written in ancient Greek if I might add) as well as her knife. Grover had his fake feet, a green rasta cap to hide his horns as well as an orange backpack with goat worthy snacks as well as his reed pipes. We said our good-byes, and took one last look at everything. 'I will come back.' I thought, as we walked up the hill. 'I know I will, I have to make up with Amy.' Amy wasn't around when I tried to find her, she probably knew by now what I was and didn't want me around since I got to be the Destiny Keeper instead of her. Chiron waited for us at the tope of the hill in his wheelchair and next to him was Argus; our many eyed head of security. No really, his body is covered in eyes. He was nice but he never talked since it was rumored he had eyes on his tongue, which he was shy about.

"This is Argus." Chiron told Percy and me. "He will drive you into the city, and er, well, keep an eye on things." We were about to leave when we heard footsteps running behind us. We turned and saw Luke running up the hill, he was holding what looked like normal basketball shoes.

"Hey!" He panted, finally making it toward us. "Glad I caught you." Annabeth blushed and I knew that Annabeth had a thing for Luke then. "Just wanted to say good luck." Luke said, looking to Percy and me. "And I thought… um, maybe you could use these." He handed Percy the shoes, and they were normal until Luke shouted, '_Maia_'. At once the, shoes sprouted wings and the flapped around a bit on the ground (Percy dropped them in shock) and the wings folded up and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Grover cheered but I didn't like those shoes. That bad feeling came back to my gut and I felt like I was either going to fall or use the restroom.

"Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days…" Luke said, lookin sad. I wanted to ask Luke to look after Amy. I knew she didn't like me right now but I love my sister.

"Hey, man. Thanks." Percy said, looking grateful.

"Listen, Percy…" Luke said, a little uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just… kill some monsters for me, okay?" They shook hands and Luke patted Grover's head between his horns; gave a good by hug to Annabeth, who looked ready to pass out. Then he came to me.

"Luke, can you look after Amy and tell her I'm sorry?" I asked, and Luke ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure when you get back, Amy will be better. She just needs time." Luke said, and I smiled a little. "Anyway, you be careful out there. Remember your training."

"Right." I nodded and Luke went back to camp.

"You're hyperventilating." Percy pointed out to Annabeth.

"Am not."

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?" Percy said with a knowing look, funny how he's dense about himself and girls yet he's able to see other's feelings.

"Oh… why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" Annabeth stomped away and down the hill to the car; a white SUV.

"I won't be able to use these, will I?" Percy said, looking at the shoes.

"Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air…" Chiron said.

"Bad idea." I finished Chiron's sentence. Percy looked a little disappointed but looked to Grover.

"Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?" Grover's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Me?" Pretty soon, we got the shoes on him.

"_Maia_!" Grover shouted but the shoes lifted him up but Grover lost balanced and he was dragged down the hill.

"Grover!" I ran after him and I could hear Chiron yelling something behind me at Grover. It took a while for Percy to come down from talking to Chiron in private but he looked better now. He had his hand in his pocket and looked ready for the quest. So yeah, we're off, to find the Lord of the Dead, who's innocent to give back something he never took and fined the real master bolt in ten days or war begins. Yeah, no pressure! Not!

* * *

Crystal: hey, Monkey, look at this... (holds out a book to Monkey) what do you think of this for Nico and Amanda?

Amanda: TT^TT not again...

Anna: Crystal, you've been coming up with a lot of random ideas lately.

Nihil: because she finally has time to think.

Monkey: (takes a look and laughs evilly) Perfect!

Nico: (sighs) Your impossible.

Monkey: I don't care.

Crystal: (looks to Nico and Amanda with an evil glint in her eyes) get them!

Amanda: (screams in fear and hides under the bed)

Nico: (grabs Amanda and shadow travels away)

Monkey: damn it! i hate it when he shadow travels... (pulls out a device) But that ankle bracelet is also a tracking device!

Crystal: (looks) okay, they're in Las Vegas! (evil grin) perfect... just where we need them...

Anna: oh man, now we're on a man hunt?

Haley: ^^; you guys are strange.

Monkey: let's wrap this up and then we can go hunting. (grins evilly then looks to the readers) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for the chapter 6: First Day is Always the Worst. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6: First Day is the Worst

Crystal: we are live from las vegas! In search of the the beings known as Nico and Amanda.

Anna: -.- you've been watching too much Animal Planet...

Crystal: shut up. Anyway, (calls someone on her cellphone) Monkey, you got any luck?

Voicemail: Hi! ... I'm just kidding. You know the drill, leave a message at the beep. *beep*

Anna: that's the third time today you tried to find Monkey...

Nihil: anyway, where are Amanda and Nico?

(somewhere in a hotel)

Amanda: these sea salt caramel macaroons are delicious! (bites one happily)

Monkey: (pops up and tackles Amanda down)

Nico: O.O Where the hell did you come from?!

Amanda: O.O let go!

Monkey: (gets up and takes the macaroons and runs off)

Nico: ... that was weird.

Amanda: TT^TT my macaroons...

Nico: (checks the date and looks melancholy) Oh...

Amanda: what is it?

Nico: August 18th. It's Percy's birthday and he and Annabeth are...

Amanda: huh? um...

Oliver: (walks up) hey, what's up?

Amanada: what happened to Percy and Annabeth?

Oliver: (gives Nico a copy of Mark of Athena) you break it to the seven year old.

Liz: (shows up)

Nico: What are you doing here?

Liz: Monkey is crying. So I'm taking her place for now. (looks to Amanda) By the end of this book (waves Mark of Athena around) Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. So Percy's birthday present this year is a slew of blood-thirsty monsters and being trapped in Hell.

Amanda: O.O what?! but... but... (starts crying) Percy! Annabeth!

Penelope: great, you make kids cry, Liz. -.-

Liz: (shrugs)

Will: (shows up) How did you become a babysitter?

Liz: Magic? I dunno.

Amanda: (keeps crying)

Lunar: (looks to Nico) Shouldn't you comfort her?

Nico: (hugs Amanda awkwardly)

Liz: (looks to the audience) Sorry about all... this. Crystal and Monkey don't own PJO and Crystal only owns her OC's and Monkey owns us (gestures to herself and the Hamilton siblings)

Tori: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make smores.

Will: Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: First Day is the Worst

Argus drove us away from camp, and I took a nap every now and then, so I didn't know what Percy, Annabeth, and Grover might have been talking about. Grover finally shook me awake once we got to the Greyhound Station, which seemed close to Percy's place, I remember the area a little. I was about to ask Percy if he should talk to S.S when I saw him ripping something.

"Percy?" I asked, but Percy shook his head.

"It's nothing, Amanda. Come on." Percy said. It didn't take long for Argus to unload our stuff, but I still had my backpack already. I didn't let it go while in the car, it made a pretty good pillow.

Annabeth and I talked a little on what we may expect on the quest while Grover and Percy talked a little more. Really, I like Annabeth. She was a bit mean to Percy then but that was only because Annabeth's mother, Athena, has a rivalry with Poseidon. It was still raining and since the bus was taking forever, Annabeth and Percy were teaching me how to play Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples; I wasn't really good at it but hey, I was a beginner then. (But I'm still bad at it now.) Annabeth was really good and Percy was doing his best to keep up with her. Our mini game ended when I hit the apple toward Grover by mistake and he ate it in one huge bite, core, stem, and everything. Grover blushed and kept apologizing but Annabeth and Percy were laughing and I was grateful for no more Hacky Sack. It took a while before the bus came and as we stood in line to get on the bus, Grover sniffed the air, kind of like the family dog when we make steak.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing." Grover said, looking tense.

"Come on, what is it?" I asked, but Grover said nothing.

I looked along the line of people, waiting to get into the bus. I felt the tugging in my gut again that said, 'yeah, something's gonna happen'. We got seats at the back of the bus and the others put their backpacks away. I kept my backpack on my lap, in case anything happened. I had my dagger in the front pocket and I wasn't the only one who was nervous. Grover was tugging on his pants and Annabeth was slapping her cap on her legs. Then the last group of passengers came in and I saw the things for what they really were; well, the image flickered between their monster form and their disguise.

"Percy." Annabeth hissed.

I wasn't sure even then why images of monsters would flicker from their disguises to the real thing. I saw a group of old women, wearing matching dresses, handbags, knitted caps, but almost the exact same bat-like true features. I saw pictures of them in books back in camp: the Furies. They sat in the front row and crossed their legs over the walkway; our only exit point was gone.

"She didn't stay dead long." Percy said, quietly. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said, if you're _lucky_." Annabeth said.

"Which seems to be wrong." I added, keeping an eye on the old lady bats.

"All three of them; _Di immortales_!" Grover whimpered, looking like he would love nothing better than to sink into the seats and disappear.

"It's okay." Annabeth said, obviously trying to form a plan. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open." I said, pointing to them.

"A back exit?" Annabeth suggested and I shook my head. We were really stuck now. A bus full of people, with two demigods, a satyr, Destiny Keeper, and the Furies all in one place can only equal one thing, which is pretty much the same for any kind of monster if we're stuck in a small space with it. We were reaching a tunnel and I got nervous. In the dark, they could do something.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around." Percy whispered. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes." Annabeth pointed out but really, three old women that looked almost exactly alike, except for clothes, would make anyone suspicious. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?" Percy asked.

"Hard to say." Annabeth said, after a minute of thinking. "But we can't count on mortals for help. Ohh…" She looked to me. "Sorry, Amanda."

"It's okay, lets just think of something." I said, and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Maybe an emergency exit in the roof…?" But we got into the tunnel and the bus when dark except for the lights in the middle lane of the bus. Without the rain, I could hear my heart beating in my ears as one of the old ladies; Percy called her Mrs. Dodds, stood up.

"I need to use the rest-room." Mrs. Dodds said, sounding like Amy when she was practicing play lines in the bathroom.

"So do I."

"So do I." The other sisters said, getting up to, and in a line they walked toward us.

"I've got it." Annabeth said, quickly. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?" Percy asked, and I was a little shocked too. It looked like Annabeth wouldn't give her hat to anyone.

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys…"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us." Annabeth said, well, yeah they'll notice us. That's a given. "You're the son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

"I can't just leave you." Percy said, but I took out my dagger.

"Don't worry about us. Go!" Grover urged.

Percy looked reluctant but he took the hat and turned invisible. It seemed like Percy got free as he was able to get pass the Furies so they went straight for us. I clenched my fist onto the hilt of my dagger as if it was my life line and soon, all Hades broke loose. The Furies turned into their true forms and started lashing their whips; shrieking and howling. The other people in the bus screamed in fear and I don't know what they saw thanks to the Mist but right now we have more to worry about.

"Where is it? Where?" the Furies asked, lashing their whips but, I wasn't sure because they were staring at me.

"He's not here!" Annabeth shouted. "He's gone!"

The Furies raised their whips to attack and Annabeth and I brought out our daggers while Grover had a tin can ready to throw. They were about to attack us when the bus suddenly jerked and the fight began. The one of the furies grabbed me and I struggled while the others had their own fights. I wasn't even sure how long I was struggling and it was a while before I noticed the bus had stopped. The mortals ran out of the bus faster than you can say free laptops.

"Hey!" someone called out. I looked to see Percy at the front of the bus. At once, the Furies turn their attention to him and went straight for him.

"Perseus Jackson." the Fury, Mrs. Dodds hissed. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher." Percy said. Okay, never taunt a person you're trying to battle; that's a noted lesson for anyone that's a demigod or a hero in general.

Annabeth, Grover, and I snuck behind the Furies as best as we could. Percy took out the ballpoint pen and it turned into a celestial bronze sword. Seeing the blade made the Furies hesitated.

"Submit now. And you will not suffer eternal torment." Mrs. Dodds hissed .  
"Nice try." Percy taunted.

"Percy!" I shouted.

"Look out!" Annabeth cried and all Hades broke loose again.

Percy managed to destroy one of the Furies as Annabeth, Grover and I took care of the other. I think it was Mrs. Dodds. Percy just managed to destroy the second Fury just as Grover and I finished wrapping the arms and legs of the Fury with her own whip while Annabeth still had Mrs. Dodds in the wrestler's grip. The whip burned my hands a lot but I had to keep going. If we didn't do this, she'll kill Percy.

"Zeus will destroy you!" She shouted in rage. "Hades will have your soul!" Percy shouted something in Latin but I think he said, 'eat my shorts' or something. Suddenly, thunder roared above us making me shudder.

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled at us. "Now!" We sprinted out of the bus without even looking back. The passengers were in total chaos. Some were complaining to the driver or running around screaming, 'we're all going to die!' I just noticed some guy in a Hawaiian shirt taking a picture of us, which was bad since Percy had his sword out and I just put my dagger in my backpack.

"Our bags!" Grover cried, as I gripped my backpack. "We left our…"

_BOOM!_

The entire bus exploded as a bolt of lightening shot the bus, sending glass and bus pieces everywhere. Mortals screamed in terror, and I screamed a little since this was my first major explosion but the wailing from inside the bus soon drowned the sound of it all. I should've known Mrs. Dodds couldn't die that easily.

"Run!" Annabeth yelled, over the screams. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!" None of us complained as we ran right into the forest, and away from the monster burning in the remains of the bus.

Okay, I've come to terms that the gods are around but I hate it when Zeus destroys something I'm riding in, namely anything with wheels because after this, it happened again. Not during this adventure I assure you.

I think we were in New Jersey now and it was already night time. It didn't smell any better, what with the pollution and the smell of the Hudson River so close by. Poor Grover looked ready to faint from terror as his eyes turned into slit-pupils like his normal goat relatives.

"Three Kindly Ones." he murmured, shaking all the way to his hooves. "All three at once."

"Come on! The farther away we get, the better." Annabeth urged and I agreed. I didn't care if my feet were hurting. If we died, it wouldn't matter anymore and I like being alive.

"All our money was back there." Percy reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

"Not everything." I pointed out, gesturing to my backpack, which didn't even have a scratch.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight…" Annabeth started, ignoring me, but Percy shot right back.

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?" Even then Percy and Annabeth argued like married couple; they either look ready to kiss or kill each other all the time.

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine." Annabeth argued and really, how was everything going to be fine then. Annabeth and I probably couldn't have taken those three Furies and Grover wouldn't have been much help.

"Sliced like sandwich bread, but fine." Grover put in and I nodded in agreement.

"With an extra side of goat meat and whatever meat works." I added, as Annabeth glared at Grover and I.

"Shut up, goat boy." She was about to call me something but shut her mouth; probably because she was going to call me 'mortal', which I was, so I didn't care… kind of. Grover, on the other hand, had something else in mind.

"Tin cans…" Grover moaned, sadly. "A perfectly good bag of tin cans." We didn't talk much as we sloshed our way through the mushy ground that smelled like bad cheese or milk. Soon, Annabeth walked next to Percy and I managed to hear some of their conversation.

"Look, I… I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave." Annabeth admitted.

"We're a team, right?" Percy pointed out, not seeming annoyed by Annabeth one bit.

"It's just that if you died… aside from the fact that would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over even with Amanda around." Annabeth said after a while. "This may be my only chance to see the real world."

Finally, the thunder and rain stopped, which had us walking in total darkness. Well, knowing after being kidnapped in the dark, I'm kind of scared of it and I will admit I grabbed onto Grover's shirt to know where he was, but then recoiled in pain. That's when I realized my hands were nearly completely black from the Furies' whips and Grover noticed as well.

"Hey, guys!" he called back to Annabeth and Percy. "We need to stop for a minute, Amanda's seriously injured."

The two of them ran over and tried to take a look, but because it was so dark, they couldn't see.

"We need to give her nectar." Percy said.

"But she's a mortal, Destiny Keeper or not, it will probably end up killing her." Annabeth pointed out.

"Well, she was claimed by Hermes, right?" Grover asked. "So, maybe he gave her a blessing or something."

That sounded familiar, but it's been such a long day that I didn't know if someone had already told me that or not.

"Either way, we need to get her help. Going to a hospital is kind of out of the question," Percy said, obviously worried for me.

"I think I have some nectar in my backpack," I pointed out. Percy took it quickly and tried to find it, but for some reason couldn't.

"What is in here?" he asked. "I can't find it, this thing has so much stuff in it."

There was a small roar and we all fell silent.

"Was that a mountain lion?" Annabeth asked.

No one responded and eventually Percy found the nectar. I held out my hands as he poured the nectar on them. Though instead of burning off my flesh to the point where there would be bones, it actually felt really, really good. After he was done, he handed the canteen of nectar for me to drink whatever was left while Annabeth dug into my backpack for a flashlight.

When she found it, she used it to check my hands and they were a little red, but surprisingly fine.

"How…?" Annabeth wondered.

"Don't question it, let's just go." I said. We all agreed and put everything away and started walking again.

I could hear Annabeth and Percy talking more about how Annabeth has been at camp since she was my age, how camp only trains you for when a monster attacks, and other stuff like her mortal dad. I was listening to the conversation when there was an ear-splitting sound coming from Grover.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cheered. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods." Instead he started playing some song from Hilary Duff, I forgot which song… But the song didn't help since Percy walked right into a tree.

After what seemed like forever we stared to smell food but not just any food; cheeseburgers. After eating the food at Camp Half-Blood, I'm dying for a really good cheeseburger. We made it out of the forest and to an empty two-lane street. There wasn't really anything there; a closed gas station that didn't seem to have been open for years, a ripped up billboard for old movies, and a store that was open with it's sign in neon lights. Best part, the food was coming from there.

It wasn't like McDonalds or anything, it wasn't even a fast food place. It had a whole bunch of plastic flamingos, wooden Indians, and other weird stuff people put on their lawn. The building in fact was just a long warehouse surrounded by statues. Yeah, it was creepy but we were hungry so we didn't care.

"What does it say?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth said shrugging. I forgot something about demigods. They're dyslexics since their brains are made for Ancient Greek. Even Annabeth, being the smartest person I know, isn't an exception to this.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome E…" I tried to read it but that last word I didn't know what it was at the time.

"Emporium." Grover finished for me. "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." The only think I thought when I heard Aunty Em then, was… Dorothy's aunt is here? It didn't help since they had little gnomes that looked like munchkins form the movie at the front of the entrance; looking like they were smiling and waving. We walked over to the place, letting the smell guide us.

"Hey…" Grover warned, looking wary.

"The lights are on inside." Annabeth said, ignoring Grover. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar." Percy asked, and I nodded eagerly and I looked to Annabeth.

"Snack bar." Annabeth agreed.

"Are you three crazy?" Grover asked, looking appalled. "This place is weird." I think our stomached were controlling us because we ignored Grover. I think today's lesson is when Grover smells something's wrong or is wary, listen to the goat. As we got to the warehouse, there were statues everywhere like guards or something. And this place had everything, adults, children, animals, even a satyr playing his reed pipes.

"_Bla-ha-ha!_" Grover bleated, looking ready to bolt. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!" We finally made it to the front of the warehouse and Grover was now trembling. "Don't knock, I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies." Annabeth said, and I nodded.

"That and that smelly forest, all we smell is burgers." I added but Grover looked around nervously.

"Meat!" he said, scornfully at us. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans." Percy pointed out.

"Those are vegetables." Wait, cheese isn't a vegetable. I never get if cheese is okay for vegetarians but if my vegetarian grandma eats cheese and cream so can Grover. "Come on, let's leave. These statues are… looking at me."

Well all ignored Grover. I was looking around at the statues as the door creaked open like in one of those horror films. In the doorway was a woman dressed like a woman from the Middle East since she was covered head to toe, so the only think I could see was her eyes, which shined in the light under the thin cloth on her face. Even her voice sounded from the Middle East since she had a thick accent.

"Children, it's too late to be out all alone." the woman, Aunty Em (yeah big shock), said kindly. "Where are your parents?" I looked to Percy and Annabeth. Like I can really say, 'oh, my parents are in another world'.

"They're… um…" Annabeth tried to say, but nothing else came out.

"We're orphans." Percy said, quickly,

"Orphans?" the woman asked, as if she didn't know what that meant. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan." Percy made up quickly. "Our circus caravan." Wait, what? "The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

Okay, even _I_ knew that was a horrible lie.

"Oh, my dears." Aunty Em said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area." We thanked her and walked inside as Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"Circus caravan?" She muttered so that Percy, Grover, and I could hear her.

"Always have a strategy, right?" Percy said, as if there was nothing wrong with his idea.

"Your head is full of kelp." Annabeth commented, and I had to nod.

"Even I could've come up with something better, thanks to Amy." I said.

I thought about my sister and thinking I would talk to her if I ever made it back to camp alive. Inside there were even more statues and if I wasn't hungry, I would've been freaked out but all I was doing is following my stomach yelping for food. Yes, I know it was an obvious trap but I hadn't eaten since that morning. Also, Aunty Em's burgers made me thing of Uncle Danny's home cooked burgers. In the back, there was everything a hungry person would want; well if the person doesn't like veggies but who cares!

"Please, sit down." Aunty Em gestured us to the steel picnic table.

"Awesome." Percy said, looking perfectly at ease.

"Um…" Grover said, looking reluctant and trailing from behind. "We don't have any money, ma'am." I was about to say I had some since again, Hermes's backpack did have a few bits of money in it when Aunty Em spoke.

"No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes?" Aunty Em said, raising a hand to stop us from talking. "It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am." Annabeth said, and Aunty Em tensed. It was like when Amy found out I was claimed, but Aunty Em relaxed though, was she clenching her fist?

"Quite all right, Annabeth. You have such beautiful gray eyes, child." Aunty Em said, and it took me a few minutes to realize that we never introduced ourselves so Aunty Em shouldn't have known any of our names. Well, truth be told, I realized this after I finished my burger and was full.

Aunty Em disappeared behind a cooking counter and before long, she brought out trays of double cheese burgers, vanilla shakes, and one of the hugest servings of French fries I've ever seen. Percy began inhaling his food, Annabeth downed her shake, Grover picked at his fries but eyeing the wax paper. As for me, I was eating my burger. I'm usually a picky eater but since coming to this world, I've learned what's on your plate, you eat or you go hungry.

"What's that hissing noise?" Grover asked. I listened but there was not a single sound.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked, confused. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears." Grover said, but I looked to the fryer and saw it was off.

"That's admirable." Aunty Em complimented but I don't think she meant it. Now that I finished my food, I began noticing things about the nice lady. She never took off her headdress while cooking and she seemed to be watching us creepily as we ate. It didn't help that we couldn't see her so I couldn't tell what was going on with her.

"So, you sell gnomes." Percy stated, trying to sound like it was an interesting career.

"Oh, yes." Aunty Em said, joyfully. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Customers orders. Statuary is very popular, you know?" I'd ask with who but after seeing the statues somewhere else and looking at S.S right now, I should say she's right.

"A lot of business on this road?" Percy asked, again.

"Not so much, no." Aunty Em shook her head. "Since the highway was built… most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

I shivered, the way she said that wasn't a good thing and my gut felt like someone was pulling at it hard. Funny thing was, it was pulling away from Aunty Em. I looked at the statues around us and I noticed a few that looked terrified. I looked to Percy to see he noticed too.

"Ah." Aunty Em said, looking disappointed. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" Percy asked, and that raised even more questions. If she made the face why are the marred statues so detailed?

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." I felt bad for her for a second but I felt the feeling inside my stomach pull harder. Annabeth on the other hand seemed to have noticed something and sat forward, putting her food down.

"Two sisters?" She asked.

"It's a terrible story." Aunty Em said, sadly. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a… a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. they shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but a price. Such a price." The way she said it, it sounded like it was an old story but she seemed to be glaring at Annabeth from behind her cloth. The moment I thought that, the pain inside me lessened and I knew I was right. But how were Annabeth and this woman connected, I had no idea then. Percy was the only one who seemed out of it and looked ready to sleep at a moment's notice and admittedly, I was getting kind of tired too.

"Percy?" Annabeth shook Percy to wake him up. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ring master will be waiting."

"Yeah." I said, getting up with my backpack already set. "Thank you for the food."

"Such beautiful gray eyes." Aunty Em said to Annabeth and I could see her tense at the words now. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those." She reached out to Annabeth but I pulled her and Grover out of their seats.

"We need to go. We need to find the ringmaster." I said again and this time, Aunty Em had her full attention on me.

"Ah, Amanda. You have such silky hair." she said. That woke me up and I nearly cried when she ran her fingers through my hair. "I used to have hair like this when I was younger. And such warm eyes…"

"The ringmaster is waiting! Right!" Grover shouted, pulling at Percy as I jumped away from the creepy lady. Note to self; when a woman offered free burgers, just say no.

"Please, dears." Aunty Em pleaded, and if she could do puppy dog eyes… maybe it would've killed the puppy. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked, looking ready to reach for her hat.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children." Aunty Em pointed out. Odd, I thought people liked statues of women with no arms and poker players. Annabeth looked just as nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy..."

"Sure we can." Percy said, simply and I was ready to hit him. He was probably too full to noticed anything was wrong. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth, no harm." Aunty Em purred and she looked ready to stroke Percy's hair, which made my skin crawl. Annabeth looked like she wanted to protest and I would've backed her up but she just let Aunty Em guide us to the front door and into the statue garden where a park bench stood next to the stone satyr. "Now, I'll just position you correctly. The two young girls in the middle, I think the two young gentlemen on either side."

"Not much light for a photo." Percy commented, finally a light goes on in his head.

"Oh, enough." Aunty Em reassured Percy. I had a hand into my backpack front pocket ready to strike. "Enough to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked. Aunty Em just backed up, admiring the view of us on the bench.

"Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me, please everyone? A large smile?" Aunty Em asked, moving her hands to smile.

"That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand." Grover muttered, looking to the cement satyr next to him.

"Grover, look this way, dear." Aunty Em scolded. She still didn't have a camera and I could hear my heart in my ears again.

"Percy…" Annabeth hissed and finally Percy seemed to be aware a bit of the situation but he still looked sleepy.

"I will just be a moment." Aunty Em said, getting a hold over he headdress. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil…"

"Percy, can't you see something's wrong here?" I asked, trembling now. The tugging inside me got worse and it was clear what it meant; don't look at Aunty Em.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em asked, reaching to undo her headdress. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

"That _is_ Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover cried out.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted, putting on her baseball cap and turning invisible. Grover and Percy fell to the floor and I dove beside them, not daring to look up. I quickly stumbled away and I could hear Grover and Annabeth moving away too. Only Percy, the idiot that he was then, didn't but then again he landed right in front of Aunty Em. I could hear Annabeth shouting at Percy, and Grover taking flight but I could also hear snakes hissing. I remember Anna reading me a legend one time and who could forget the monster who turned people into stone just from looking at them.

"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face." Aunty Em cooed, gently to Percy at her feet. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

"Percy, don't! It's Medusa!" I shouted, hiding behind a statue of a couple holding hands and keeping my eyes away from the monster. At the time didn't remember how Medusa died, I just know someone just cut her head off but if anyone even looked at her they'd turn into stone. Now that I'm older and knowing more about Greek Myths, the first Perseus had it lucky.

"They Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy." Medusa said gently, sounding like my aunt. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice yelled from somewhere close by. "Run, Percy!"

"Silence!" Medusa snarled, I don't know what's worse today: the Furies or Medusa. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy." Funny how she could go from snarling hellhound to purring kitty in a millisecond but that snarl was enough for me to keep on my toes. "She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

"She's lying!" I shouted, moving behind other statues incase Medusa started chasing after us.

"Amanda's right…" Percy said, and I looked into a reflecting ball to at least see him trying to move.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked, and I could see her distorted reflection looking into my direction. "How about you, dear Destiny Keeper. Do you both understand what awaits you on this foolish quest? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of he Olympians, my dears. You would be better off as statues. Less pain, less pain."

"Percy! Duck!" I looked up to see Grover up in the air with a huge tree branch, his eyes closed. "Duck! I'll get her!" Finally, Percy got up and he dove to one side to let Grover get his shot. He landed a solid hit to Medusa's head but that didn't knock her out.

"You miserable satyr!" She snarled, ready to kill. "I'll add you to my collection!" I have to give props to Grover for charging at Medusa head on. I ran to Percy, who was still getting over his shock.

"Percy… you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you, Amanda?" Percy asked, and I nodded to say I was okay.

"Percy!" Percy and I jumped a few feet but we knew who it was.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" Percy yelled at Annabeth who appeared beside us.

"You have to cut her head off." Annabeth commanded.

"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here." Percy said but I shook my head.

"Percy, she's killing innocent people. If you don't stop her, she'll keep doing this. I can't do it because I'm still getting used to fighting, Grover can't keep going on forever, and well…" I looked to Annabeth, urging her to finish my sentence.

"She'd slice me to bits because of my mother." Annabeth said, looking like it was hard to even say those words. "You… you've got a chance."

"What? I can't…" Percy started but like always Annabeth had something else to say.

"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" Annabeth pointed to a statue of a man and woman in each other's arms; frozen stiff in that moment. Annabeth took one of the reflecting balls and examined it. "A polished shield would be better." I looked into my backpack but didn't see any shields so far. Great, Hermes didn't pack everything. "The convexity will cause some distortion…" She kept talking in ways that made my head spin and thankfully Percy interrupted.

"Would you speak English?" Percy asked, and I felt my head spin from Annabeth's words.

"I _am_!" She shouted, tossing the ball to Percy. "Just, look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."

"Guys, guys!" Grover shouted from the air. "I thinks she's unconscious!" Well, that was wrong when Medusa gave a huge roar that would give a lion a run for it's money.

"Maybe not." Grover said, and went down for another strike.

"Hurry!" Annabeth said as I help an eye on Grover.

"Grover's gonna miss soon. You may wanna hurry." I added and Percy finally got his sword. Poor Grover finally lost to Medusa, who grabbed his stick and made him tumble away and crash into a stone grizzly bear.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. I looked away so that I wouldn't look at Medusa but I could still hear her.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy. I know you wouldn't." Medusa said, soothingly. There was a small silence and I was tempted to look and yell at Percy. Thankfully, Grover did that for me.

"Percy, don't listen to her!"

"Too late!" Medusa laughed. There was a slash, a thud, and I'm glad I wasn't nearby.

"Oh, yuck." Grover moaned. I moved forward, my hands over my shut eyes. I stepped into something that I didn't want to know. "Mega-yuck."

"Don't move." Annabeth said, and she covered Medusa's head so we could open our eyes.

"Percy, you okay?" I asked, finally opening my eyes.

"Yeah." Percy said, though looking as green as the monster blood at our feet. "Why didn't… why didn't the head evaporate?"

"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war." Annabeth pointed out. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you." Grover finally managed to join us with a huge bump on his head from when he hit it against the cement. Th magic shows fell off his feet and were just flying around.

"The Red Baron, good job man." Percy said, giving a reassuring smile to Grover, who managed to give a bashful smile.

"That really was _not_ fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun." Grover admitted. "But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun." I picked up a plastic grocery bag from the ground to put the head in and put it on the table we ate that good dinner, too tired to speak.

"So we have Athena to thank for this monster?" Percy asked, and I knew an argument was coming.

"Your dad, actually." Annabeth said, looking annoyed at Percy. "Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault we met Medusa." Percy asked, his face going red.

"It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?" Annabeth said, in a pretty bad imitation of Percy's voice but it was funny.

"Forget it. You're impossible." Percy groaned.

"You're insufferable." Annabeth bit back.

"You're…"

"Enough!" I yelled, annoyed. "We've all be through a bad day and I'm getting a migraine."

"Same here, and satyrs don't even get migraines." Grover pointed out. "What are we going to do with the head?" We all stared at it and I knew I wasn't going to put it in my backpack.

"I'll be back." Percy said, standing up.

"Percy?" I asked.

"What are you…?" But Percy ignored Annabeth and went to search the warehouse. After a while, he came back with a few bits of money, a box, with a delivery slip. I read it from beside Percy as he wrote.

_The Gods_

_Mount Olympus_

_600__th__ Floor_

_Empire State Building_

_New York, NY_

_With best wishes,_

_PERCY JACKSON_

"They're not going to like that." Grover pointed out. "They'll think you're impertinent."

"I am impertinent." Percy said, as he poured a few gold drachmas, ancient Greek money, into a pouch and the moment the box closed, the box just floated and vanished. Guess Dad took it. I looked to Annabeth to see if she'll talk Percy out of it or if another fight would happen but she behaved herself.

"Come on." she muttered. "We need a new plan."

We didn't dare sleep inside the warehouse, so when we got to a forest clearing that was littered with soda cans and fast food wrappers, we just plopped down, tired as Hades. We didn't even make a fire incase monsters came. I was just so tired that I took out my bedroll, curled up to sleep, and was out like a light. I've come to learn that the first days of quests are the worst but this one will always be the number one worst first day of a quest ever.

* * *

Amanda: TT^TT

(Lunar brings back with some tea and macaroons)

Lunar: Here Amanda.

Amanda: (sniffle) thanks. (eats a little)

Tori: And Monkey is still gone.

Will: (sighs)

Anna: and Crystal isn't here...

Nihil: (looks to Nico) comfort her a little more...

Liz: (shoves Nico into Amanda, forcing him to hug her)

Tori: I don't think you needed to shove him.

Liz: (shrugs) It's effective.

Amanda: Nico! (sobs into his chest)

Nico: (hugs her)

Will: This A/N became a downer.

(the door bangs open and Monkey is standing there)

Liz: Where have you been?

Monkey: (pants) I... just went... through hell... to get this done... but it was SO worth it!

Crystal: (comes behind Monkey) We went through Tartarus and back...

Monkey: Quite literally at that too. But... we did it.

Nico: What did you do?

Monkey: Ladies and gentlemen! Crystal and I went through everything to make this possible... (pulls Crystal aside) Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase! (said demigods walk in awkwardly)

Percy: What happened? How did we get here?

Monkey: Lots of battles and a reality-bending laptop. I never thought I'd love this thing as much as I do now.

Crystal: not to mention we nearly died about fifty-seven times... you owe me for this, Monkey.

Monkey: I don't care. Today is Percy's birthday as well as the anniversary of his and Annabeth's relationship starting. He deserves a break! (types on her laptop)

(suddenly a party is completely set up and ready to go)

Monkey: Happy birthday, Percy!

Annabeth: You got us out of Tartarus just for his birthday?

Monkey: Well, yeah. I might be a sadist sometimes, but I do show compassion other times. Unfortunately we have to send you back by the end of the day...

Amanda: (sobs again)

Anna: like OC, like creator... you make kids cry. -.-

Monkey: (gets up in her face with an angry look) I went through hell and back just to get these two out for today and I can't change the fact that they have to go back. Some rules of reality, I can't change. So just. Deal. With. It.

Anna: ^^;

Will: Well, we have this chance. Let's party while we can!

Crystal: anyway, thanks for reading! Join us Next time in Chapter 7: Little Dogs are Evil. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Little Dogs are Evil

Crystal: and we are back for chapter 7!

(amanda is listening to some music on Crystal's iphone)

Anna: Um what are you listening to, Amanda?

Amanda: Ten Minutes Ago from the new Cinderella show on Broadway.

Nihil: Aw! (looks to Nico almost expectingly)

Nico: (completely clueless) huh?

Monkey: (facepalms) You are just as bad as Percy.

Nico: Wha?

Monkey: (gets a cattle prod)

Tori: Monkey, calm down. Don't kill the boy.

Nihil: (Looks like she got an idea and gets on her cell phone) Taios? Yeah... I need two costumes from the Asteria... I'll explain it there. (puts on a coat and whispers something to Crystal)

Crystal: :) (nods approvingly) Good photo idea. Go for it, Nihil.

Will: Anyway...

Monkey: Aren't you three supposed to go back to my house?

Liz: We figured we'd stay and make sure you don't burn down the place. Like you did with your own house...

Monkey: Okay, that was a complete accident!

Nico: You tried to kill a bug with a flamethrower.

Monkey: ... I'm afraids of bugs...

Crystal: anyway... (whispers to Monkey)

Will: While they're doing... whatever, let's get the disclaimers done.

Liz: Monkey and Crystal don't own PJO and their OC's belong to them.

Tori: Flames will be used to make smores and power the flamethrower.

Nico: Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Little Dogs are Evil

That night, I had another weird dream about that bottomless pit in the cave. That same feeling was coming from the pit and the voice spoke again. Like before, it felt like someone was stabbing my ears, but the voice seemed stronger now.

_Such a little Keeper. Do you think you can survive this quest?_ The voice asked, mocking me and I could almost imagine a face smirking. _You know your sister wants to be the Destiny Keeper. The gods gave you this fate, but you can strike back. Help me gain the Master Bolt…_

"No way." I said, feeling a little stronger. This voice was just a voice. I noticed it didn't have a solid form so I thought he couldn't hurt me. I turned to leave but someone grabbed me. I turned and stared at the person who held me back; it was Amy. Her eyes were cold and angry.

"You promised, Amanda." She said, coldly. "You said you were okay if I became the Destiny Keeper, but you took that from me."

"No, I didn't do anything like that." I urged, but the voice laughed.

"Then why wasn't I chosen? I'm perfect for this." Amy argued. The voice in the pit just chuckled coolly as Amy glared at me. "Please, Amanda, just help me."

"I…"

"Amanda, wake up." I woke up to see Percy shaking me. He looked like he just woke up too, with an expression that said he wished he had a normal bed. I had to remember I wasn't back in the Hermes Cabin; rather I was in the middle of a dirty forest.

"Morning, sleepy head." Annabeth said, as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"How long were we asleep?" Percy asked, looking to Annabeth.

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." She said, tossing us each a bag of nacho-flavored corn ships from Medusa's place. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."

I looked to see Grover siting on a blanket with something fluffy in his lap. It was dirty but the first thing I noticed was that it was pink and really small. It sure wasn't a stuffed animal since it yapped at us and I jumped away. It was a toy poodle, ones you see in purses or with women who used them as fashion statements. Another thing I'm scared of… small dogs. I don't exactly have good experiences with small dogs since my aunt was one of those people who bought cute little dogs to be an accessory. Sadly though, that dog was really violent and it actually bit me till I bled one time and let's just say that dog is going through doggy therapy. The poodle yapped at Percy and me and I jumped behind Percy.

"No, he's not." Grover said, as Percy blinked.

"Are you… talking to that thing?" Percy asked and the poodle growled at him.

"This _thing_," Grover pointed out, "is our ticked west. Be nice to him." A pink poodle that's a guy… I wasn't as scared as before but I feel bad for it.

"You can talk to animals?" I asked, keeping an eye on the poodle, which seemed to be glaring at me.

"Percy, Amanda, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy and Amanda." Grover ignored me and I stared. A pink, male poodle named Gladiola; thinking about it, I feel bad for the dog. But back then; I was a little scared of it. We stared at Annabeth, I thought this was some kind of joke but she looked as serious as ever.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle. Forget it." Percy said, and I nodded.

"It looks ready to attack us. You sure it's safe?" I asked, and Gladiola barked at me more, showing his teeth.

"Percy, I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle. You too, Amanda." Annabeth said, calmly. Gladiola just kept growling at I decided to stay behind Percy as long as the pink terror was gone. Percy said a quick hello to the poodle and everyone looked at me.

"I don't like little dogs." I stated, not looking at the poodle.

"Amanda…" Annabeth side and Percy patted me.

"I said hi to the poodle. It'll be okay." I looked at the poodle and waved at it.

"Hi." The poodle stopped growling and looked content against Grover.

Grover told us that he ran into Gladiola and they started talking. Turns out the poodle had run away from home, and his owners were rich; yeah, I can imagine how much the poodle had to go through then. Still, the part that got my attention was that the family had a reward for Gladiola's return, which was about $200. It was enough to buy us train tickets and I also had a bit of mortal cash in my backpack; it just wasn't enough to pay for all our train tickets. Gladiola said he didn't want to return to that family, big surprise, but was willing to do it for Grover.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked, and really I was thinking about that myself.

"He read the signs. Duh." Grover said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh yes, of course. Dogs can read. I didn't know." I said, with a sigh. Gladiola growled at me again but I didn't care by this time. I was ready to throw the dog at his owners and run for it without the reward, because really Gladiola was mean. He kept trying to nip me if I was close enough.

"So we turn in Gladiola, we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple." Annabeth said, but it didn't seem right. If Hades had sent the hellhound and the Furies after us, not to mention the fact that the lord of the sky doesn't like Percy at the moment; it's highly doubtful that it would be easy. Then again, when has a quest ever been easy?

"Not another bus." Percy said, and Annabeth and I nodded.

"No." Annabeth agreed. She pointed down the hill and I noticed some train tracks that I couldn't have seen in the darkness last night. "There's an Amtrack station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west-bound train leaves at noon."

To be honest, when we gave Gladiola back to his owners, I was happy. The dog annoyed me and I took a little pleasure to see his owners glomping him. I hope Grover never reads this. Still, we rode in the train heading for California for two days. For once, we weren't attacked by Furies, hellhounds, or any other monsters so I was able to sleep, eat, and watch as the country flew along us. There was one issue that was a problem. Percy probably knew this back then, but apparently he was a wanted kid.

Turns out old S.S blamed the whole car explosion on Percy and since he didn't know Amy or me by name, we weren't mentioned. I manage to look at a copy of an article about Percy and it did mention us, but there wasn't much to go on. Percy on the other hand, now had all of East America looking for him; I think that's become a thing for him in the recent years. But it was worse when I saw the picture of what happened on the Grey Hound bus and how S.S is offering up a reward.

"Don't worry." Annabeth said, as I told Percy, Grover, and her about the article. "Mortal police could never find us." But it sounded like she wasn't even sure of this herself.

Other than that, the trip was pretty normal. Nothing happened and it was peaceful; we saw a few wild centaurs, and even what looked like a huge lion in some woods. But our train wouldn't send us straight to California. The reward was enough to take us to Denver and we used some of the money I had in my backpack to get some food. We couldn't get beds in the sleep car on the train so we have to sleep in our seats. As much as I said I could sleep anywhere when traveling on a moving vehicle, I still got stiff in the neck. Every now and then, I'd wake up to hear Percy and Annabeth talking but I went back to sleep.

It's when we got into St. Louis, near the end of our second day on the train, that our time without monsters ended. We passed by this huge archway that I noticed Annabeth looking dreamily.

"I want to do that." Annabeth sighed, as if she was imagining something.

"What?" Percy asked, as we stared at her.

"Building something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"What's a Parthenon?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have asked that…" Grover muttered, and looked like he was bracing himself.

"You don't know what the Parthenon is?" Annabeth asked, looking like I just told her the world had ended. I shook my head.

"I'm only seven after all." I stated.

"The Parthenon is a temple dedicated to my mother Athena, in Athens, Greece since she was the patron goddess." Annabeth said and went on a rant about the pillars, the building process, and a bunch of other stuff that gave me a huge headache. That's the first time I learnt not to ask Annabeth about old buildings.

"Only pictures." Percy answered Annabeth's previous question and saving me from the headache.

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever." Annabeth said, looking like she could see it right before her eyes. "Something that'll last a thousand years."

"You? An architect?" Percy laughed, making Annabeth's cheeks flush.

"Yes, an architect." Annabeth answered, huffily. "Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention." Percy didn't like that jab because he looked away from Annabeth. He probably didn't mean to insult her or her mother and Annabeth seemed to realize this.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, calming down. "That was mean."

"Can't you guys work together?" I asked, looking at the two who stared at me. "There's got to have been a time when your parents worked together."

"She has a point." Percy said. Annabeth had to think for a minute but finally answered.

"I guess… the chariot." She reasoned. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crest of the waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?" Percy asked, hopefully. It took a while for Annabeth to reply but in the end, she agreed. Soon, we got into the station and the intercom said we had about three hours before we had to leave for Denver. By now, everyone was fully awake and Grover did his usual moaning for food.

"Come on, goat boy. Sightseeing." Annabeth said, looking excited.

"Sightseeing?" Percy asked.

"The Gateway Arch." Annabeth said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?" Grover, Percy and I looked at each other. I really didn't wanna go, I'm scared of heights and if a monster appeared I'd be too scared to even fight back. Still, if that was the case we couldn't leave her alone.

"As long as there's a snack bar without monsters." Grover shrugged and with that, we went off. The Arch was a mile or so away from the train station and it was nice to walk after being stuck in that train and stiff from sleeping in chairs. It was actually nice to go through the museum, looking at everything from the past and Annabeth would tell me a thing or twenty about everything and for once, I didn't mind.

"Guys. You know the gods' symbol of power?" Percy asked, and Annabeth look up from reading about the construction equipment use to build the Arch and I looked to him.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked.  
"Well, Hade…"

"Not here, Percy." I muttered, looking around at the people. Anyone could hear us and it would be hard to explain to anyone normal.

"Yeah, you mean our friend downstairs." Grover continued.

"Um… right." Percy said, realizing what we meant. "Out friend _way_ downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"He does?" I asked, looking to Annabeth. I've come to learn she knew everything about the Greek world then.

"Yes, the Helm of Darkness." Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"He was there?" Percy asked, and I listened carefully. That gut feeling returned again but it wasn't in my stomach, this time I could feel my back shiver.

"It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus… the darkest day of the year." Annabeth stated. "But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true…"

"It allows him to become darkness." Grover said, and I shivered.

"So he can form into shadows and stuff?" I asked, and Grover nodded.

"He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen or heard." I shivered again, it sounded too much like that darkness Xehanort's Heartless used that night but I focused on Grover's words. "And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"If that's true, what if he's here right now?" I asked, shaking and Percy had to grab my arm to keep me from falling to my knees out of sheer terror. But it didn't help that Annabeth and Grover looked to each other.

"We don't." Grover said, and I felt the blood leave my face.

"Oh great, just what we needed to know when we're going up to a very high place." I whimpered, and Percy patted my head, but he looked just as nervous as I was.

"Got any blue jelly beans left?" Percy asked. So the two of us snacked jelly beans as we got to the small elevator that would lead us to the top of the Arch. It was very small inside the elevator and I was kind of glad I was so small, but the person inside the elevator made me want to scream and run.

In my mortal vision, it was a really big woman and her Chihuahua with a with a rhinestone collar. But when the Mist wavers thanks to my Destiny Keeper abilities I saw something horrible. She looked like a giant lizard lady, her skin was scaly and green, her fangs and forked tongue made me think of vipers with eyes like crocodiles. The Chihuahua had the head of a lion with dried blood in its mane, the body and feet of the world's largest goat, with a reptile tail.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, and I realized I was shaking and sweating.

"It's that lady and her dog…." I whispered, and my voice trembled just as much as my body.

"It's okay, the dog won't bite." Percy reassured and I wanted to step on his foot so he would bend down and I could whisper the truth but the lady was watching me. She probably knew I figured out who she was but worst of all, I think she knew then who I was.

"No parents?" The woman asked, in a sickly sweet tone that just spilled false kindness. Those eyes of her switching from beady eyes to her lizard ones, looking at each of us.

"They're below." Annabeth said, calmly, probably not knowing what she was too. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings." The woman cooed, and I wanted to hug someone to look away from her. I yelped as the monster Chihuahua growled at Percy. If Percy had to fight that thing… well, he did but that's beside the point.

"Now, now sonny. Behave." The woman said, and the Chihuahua stopped but kept his eyes on Percy.

"Sonny. Is that his name?" Percy asked, trying to make small talk.

"No." The woman said simply and we got to the top. I stuck near the elevator, not daring to look out the windows but it gave me a chance to watch over the woman and her dog. Soon the park ranger on the landing announced that the observation deck will be closing for the day in a few minutes. Thankfully, Percy brought Grover and Annabeth to the elevator and we got in. Sadly, before Percy got inside, two other people got inside so there wasn't any room for Percy.

"Next car, sir." The park ranger said.

"We'll get out." Annabeth said, and I was about to jump out. I didn't want Percy alone with the demon lady and her devil dog.

"Yeah, we can stay with you." I said, but Percy patted my head.

"Naw, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom." Percy said. I wanted to tell Percy right then about the monsters but I saw the woman and her dog were glaring at me but I didn't care.

"Percy, there's…" But I doubled over in pain. The tugging in my stomach seemed to tell me not to speak and really I couldn't. Grover and Annabeth caught me and looked to Percy.

"We'll take her downstairs." Annabeth said, rubbing my back and we went down the elevator. The pain in my body didn't stop until we got down and out of the elevator. But things weren't calm downstairs. The alarms went off and I heard security guards yelling something was happening in the observation deck.

"Oh gods, Percy!" Grover shouted, looking panicked.

"It's that monster." I groaned, and my two older friends stared at me.

"What?" Annabeth asked but we were ushered out by guards. We got outside and we quickly got away from the crowd but we could still see the Arch and something happening on the observation deck, Percy fighting for his life against something huge. "Amanda, did you see something? A monster?" Annabeth asked, looking deadly serious. Thankfully, I was able to reply without getting hurt.

"Yeah. That woman and her dog." I described to them what I saw through the mist and they went pale.

"That's Echidna, the Mother of Monsters." Grover whimpered.

"Amanda, why didn't you say anything?" Annabeth asked, and I felt like crying.

"I couldn't. I tried to tell Percy just earlier but…" It seemed to hit Annabeth and she nodded, her eyes softening a little. "Anna once told me Destiny Keepers aren't meant to change anything. This was meant to happen to Percy one way or the other. If a Destiny Keeper tries to change fate, something happens to them."

"So then, when you got hurt…" Grover said, his eyes wide.

"It was a sign saying not to say anything." Annabeth finished, and she looked like she wasn't sure what to think about that. I wasn't sure what to think myself. When Anna tried to change fate, she couldn't use her attack. I guess keeping me from speaking is the best way to not ruin anything since I didn't have magic powers; but couldn't the Fates do it in a less painful way?

"And that monster, it's a Chimera but how did it get out of Tartarus?" Annabeth asked, and Grover shook in fear.

"Oh, Percy…" Grover whimpered. "Poison fangs, razor sharp claws…"

"Percy!" I shouted, pointing and we all thought of the worst.

We saw Percy falling through a window right at the top of the Arch. The three of us stuck together as we searched through the crowd and tried to get to the river. Annabeth reasoned that maybe Percy was alive but how? Percy may be a son of Poseidon but back then it didn't make sense when he fell into the water so high up. Well, I've been proven wrong many times on what may kill the boy I kind of look to as a brother. Soon, we found Percy, perfectly dry and very much alive; yeah like he's going to die.

"Percy!" Grover shouted and caught Percy in a tackle hug. "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"

"We can't leave you alone for five minutes!" Annabeth shouted, looking angry but only a few close people could tell she was happy to see Percy was alive.

"Percy, you fell out of the Arch to get away from Echidna, right?" I asked, and Percy now stared at me.

"How'd you…"

"Gangway!" The huge crowd parted as the paramedics came, rolling a woman on a stretcher. The poor woman was talking about what happened up on the Arch and it was clear she was able to see everything; the Chimera, Echidna, the fire, and especially Percy since she yelled and pointed at him. We quickly ran as the woman pointed to Percy.

Annabeth and I told Percy about my pains and also I was able to see Echidna and her "pet." Percy seemed surprised but he had some other news. While he was down in the river, some underwater lady told him to go Santa Monica. I know it seems mean but I was glad my pains happened that one time. I knew tiny dogs were evil. First Gladiola, and now the Chimera as a Chihuahua. Unless the dog was a puppy, I vowed never to own a small dog after that.

"Whoa. We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad." Grover gasped.

Before Annabeth could speak, we passed another reporter since well, the Arch was kind of a big deal. But the news guy was talking about Percy and something about terrorist attack. I didn't get to hear too much since we had to duck away from the news crew and got into an alley. No one was in it since everyone was probably looking at the smoking Arch.

"First things first, we've got to get out of town!" Percy said, urgently and I nodded.

"The sooner the better." I added and we went back to the train station.

We left town in the train with no trouble but as we traveled and the dark came, we could see the police lights shining the city of St. Louis. At the time, two things went through my mind. One, that trains may be the safest form of travel now. Two, little dogs are spawned from the devil himself.

* * *

Tori: hey, where's Nico?

Liz: (shrugs) not sure. He disappeared off somewhere...

Nihil: I'm back! (holds up some clothes in a hanging bag) now where are Nico and Amanda?

Will: they disappeared off somewhere... and so did Monkey and Crystal for that matter, actually.

Crystal: we're back! (comes with Amanda tied up)

Amanda: TT^TT not another dress up thing!

Monkey: oh, yes! (has Nico in chains)

Nico: you are cruel.

Monkey: did you just figure that out?

Liz: what are you two doing now?

Crystal: well, listening to the songs from Cinderella gave me the idea. I had Nihil ask Taios to fetch some of this costumes from his never ending closest and well, here we are. ^-^

Amanda: Wait, i get to dress up as Cinderella this time... (thinks: I guess it isn't that bad...)

Monkey: and Nico here is your prince!

Nico: wait, what?

Liz: (sighs) you never change.

Monkey: that's what you love about me! get the cameras.

Will: ma'am, yes ma'am! (goes off)

Liz: (shrugs) why not. I need something to do. (follows)

Amanda: ... (looks to Anna) is it weird that I like this idea?

Anna: Nah, when you actually don't mind seeing your boyfriend in Princess Jasmine's outfit, that's the time to get worried.

Nihil: ^^;

Monkey: i'm thinking we spice it up a bit.

Crystal: (smirk) how?

Monkey: by using this dress (holds it up a very short Cinderella dress)

Crystal: um... (shows Amanda) seven year old here.

Monkey: we can use the poweres of bending reality to make her older.

Crystal:... well...

Monkey: trust me. if we do this right, not only will this make great pictures, but we can get a huge profit off of them. not to mention, if they're older...

Crystal: yes!

Anna: first the ending!

Nihil: ^^;

Crystal: alright fine... hope you enjoyed this chapter and join us next time in Chapter 8: A Favor for a Ride. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8: A Favor for a Ride

Crystal: okay, we got Nico and Amanda cornered. All we have to do now is put them in the outfits and age Amanda just a little.

Monkey: i have the reality-bending laptop ready!

Will: and we have the cameras (grins evilly)

Amanda: (clinging to Nico) I don't wanna do this... :(

Nico: i don't either. on the count of three, we shadow travel?

Monkey: hold this for a moment? (hands her laptop to tori then pounces on Amanda and Nico before they can run off)

Crystal: one age growth coming right up! (in a puff of smoke, Amanda turns 11 years old)

Amanda: . the clothes are too tight!

Monkey: (hands her the outfit) here you go!

Amanda: it's... it's really short.

Monkey: you gonna wear it or are you gonna suffocate?

Amanda: . fine! (takes it and runs into the bathroom)

Anna: and now for Nico. (holds up a black and white prince outfit)

Monkey: Will, you're a dude. get going.

Will: (grabs the outfit and lifts up Nico like a wrestler) c'mon, zombie dude.

Nico: (glares)

Nihil: -.- you guys are nuts.

Anna: yeah we,, we've been exposed to these things too.

Oliver: you seem pretty calm by this.

Anna: Well, they haven't done anything worse so I'll be fine for now.

Monkey: uh... yeah... (closes her laptop hood)

Liz: is that a-

Monkey: (covers Liz's mouth)

Anna: (frowns) what is it?

Monkey: ... (picks up her laptop then looks to Crystal) i may have another idea.

Crystal: Oh, do tell. :)

Nixar: is this what you guys do when you're bored?

Lunar: don't you have school yet?

Crystal: I do but for now it's okay.

Monkey: i still have a week and a half.

Nixar: -.-

Amanda: (pokes her head out of the bathroom) Do i have to come out?

Crystal: yes!

Monkey: while you do that, we do the disclaimers!

Tori: Monkey and Crystal do not own PJO and only own their respective OC's. flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Monkey: enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Favor for a Ride

The next day, we got into Denver and none of us ate since the night before. I'm sure we didn't smell that good since we weren't able to shower since we couldn't shower in the train. I think all three of us were dying for food, showers, and a proper bed, but the money Hermes gave me didn't have enough money for a good hotel or another train ticket. I did have some money for food so we planned to get some food once we got to Denver. Still, we discussed about what happened in the river with Percy, the Chimera attack, and the first major pain I got trying to warn Percy.

"Let's try to contact Chiron." Annabeth suggested. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"And," I added, "I… I want to talk to my sister." The dream from the night before was still on my mind then. How she looked, like I betrayed her and was her enemy… I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"We can't use phones, right?" Percy asked. Oh yeah, we can't use cellphones since the signal attracts monsters in a demigod uses it. Since I hang around demigods for most of my life, no cell phones for me.

"I'm not talking about phones." Annabeth said, and Percy and I looked to each other.

We didn't have any ideas what she meant but we followed her around downtown for a while. It was really dry and hot, which made me think of the deserts when the family and I would go to Las Vegas. But the Rocky Mountains in the distance, looked amazing but I missed seeing the tall buildings. We stopped at one of those car washes that you put money in and you clean the car yourself. I remember I used to live by one back in the normal world. Thankfully, there was no one in the area so we safe but if any cops saw us, we'd be in trouble.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked, while Grover took the spray gun.

"It's seventy-five cents." He groaned, looking at the coin slots and the sign. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth? Amanda?"

"I got it." I took out a quarter from my small moneybag and handed it to the satyr.

"Excellent." Grover said, looking pleased. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arms get tired of pumping."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, but Grover put the quarters in and set it to fine mist.

"IM'ing." Grover said simply.

"Instant messaging?" Percy asked, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"_Iris_-messaging." Annabeth corrected, looking like this was normal. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You can summon a goddess with a squirt gun?" I asked, and Annabeth looked like she was trying not to smile.

"Unless you guys know an easier way to make a rainbow." Grover said, as he raised the nozzle and the water hissed and a thick mist appeared. The sunlight instantly made a rainbow that looked really pretty.

"Drachma, please." Annabeth said, holding her hand out to me so I gave her one. She raised the gold coin over her head and chanted, "O goddess, accept our offering." She tossed the coin right into the rainbow and it vanished. "Half-Blood Hill."

I was surprised to see it worked. I saw the strawberry fields, Long Island in the distance, but Chiron wasn't there. It was Luke and Amy, they were standing with their backs to us but I know my sister anywhere. They were looking down at the distance, and Amy was talking to Luke about something.

"Luke!"

"Amy!" Percy and I called. They turned and their eyes grew wide. I had to remind myself that this was just an Iris message.

"Percy!" Luke said, his scarred face broke into a friendly grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"  
"We're… uh… fine." Annabeth stuttered, fussing over her dirty shirt, trying to comb through her messy hair. "We thought Chiron…

"He's down by the cabins. Things are rough here." Amy said, looking a little worried. That was really odd. She's never been worried about others usually unless they benefit her. "Fights have been breaking out but we'll be fine for now."

"Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?" Luke asked.

"I'm right here." Grover said, adjusting the nozzle so he could come into the line of vision. "What kind of issues?" Before Amy or Luke could say anything, a car came into the stall next to us and was playing some really loud hip-hop music. It was so loud, I think it was shaking the ground.

"Chiron had to…"

"Someone shut off that music!" Amy yelled, cutting off Luke. Okay so Amy is the same. She always yells like that when she's annoyed. I thought an alien replaced her… but then looking back on it now I wish that was the case.

"I'll take care of it!" Annabeth yelled over the music, actually looking happy to leave. "Grover, come on!"

"What? But…"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" Annabeth cut off Grover. Guess she and Amy had one thing in common when it comes to cutting off guys. Grover muttered something and handed Percy the spray and was dragged away by the blonde known as Annabeth. Percy had to readjust the hose so that he can still see Luke as we talked.

"Chiron had to break up a fight." Luke shouted over the music.

"The cabins are taking sides, what's more the whole thing with Zeus and Poseidon is now officially out in the open." Amy said, and she looked seriously. "We're not sure how but it's chaotic here. The cabins are taking side and it's turning into a war."

"It's the Trojan War all over again." Luke groaned. "Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

"Anyway, what happened? I saw an article about what happened in St. Louis. Are you okay, Amanda?" Amy asked. Percy and I told them everything we could about what happened but I didn't tell Amy about my pains yet. I didn't want her to worry but I'll tell her when we get back to camp. Sad things, we talked so much that the beeper went off saying we only had one minute left.

"We wish we could be there." Luke said, and I looked to my sister. She looked like she was debating this but didn't object. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen… it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at the Olympus winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him." Again, the gut feeling came back. That's when I began to hate this part being a Destiny Keeper.

"But didn't Chiron said that gods can't take each other's magic stuff directly." I pointed out.

"Sis, he had someone else take it." Amy said, looking like this was obvious. "He needed someone to really clever and sneaky to get it. Someone who…"

"Amy, don't start it." Luke said sternly, glaring at Amy, who was trying to look innocent. "I keep telling you it isn't Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never… I mean, she's like a little sister to me." That probably wasn't a good thing to say since it was obvious then that Annabeth had a thing for Luke. Then again most girls did who weren't children of Hermes. Suddenly, the music stopped and a man screamed in terror. There was a car door slamming shut and then the car driving quickly out of the car wash.

"You'd better go see what that was." Luke said, trying to suppress a smile. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."

"Oh… uh, yeah!" Percy said, giving a kind of uncertain smile. "Yeah, they've come in handy."

"Really? They fit and are working right?" Amy said, and she didn't look like she believed this. What should've alerted me was that Luke was watching her expressions.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver." Luke said, his voice sounded a little more distant. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just…." The water stopped and we were left along in the stall of a car wash. Annabeth and Grover came back laughing but stopped when they saw us.

"What happened, guys? What did Luke and Amy say?" Annabeth asked, her smile falling instantly.

"Not much." Percy lied, but really there was a lot. But I kept thinking, why was Luke watching Amy? I do remember when Amy and Luke were together, Amy would try to flirt and Luke wouldn't want to stay near her. Now they seemed almost like… well… like they were working together.

"Anyway, lets go eat. I'm hungry." I said, and we walked off.

After a while, we managed to find a chrome, old fashion diner and we sat at a booth. It kind of reminded me of this one place Anna's mom took Anna, Amy, and I once after we went ice-skating in the mall. Just like that place, families and friends were laughing, talking, and eating together without a care in the world. Come to think of it, I should do this with some of my friends later after I finish this. But a waitress came to us and looked at us with a skeptical look and also eyes that clearly said she didn't want to be there.

"Well?" She asked.

"We, um, want to order dinner." Percy said, and it didn't help convince the waitress.

"You kids have the money to pay for it?" She asked, and I was about to say yes when I hear something outside that made the whole building rumble. I swear a small kid yelled 'earthquake' but it turned out to be a motorcycle about the size and weight of a baby elephant came to the curb right in front of the dinner. Everything stopped inside the diner as everyone looked to the motorcycle. It had wicked red headlights, gas tanks with flame designs, even a shotgun holster that I saw in the second _Terminator_ movie. The leather didn't even look like leather, it looked like lightly dark human skin.

But that was nothing compared to man riding a pike. You know one of those guys from the Hell's Angels… this guy beats them. He looked like one of those really big wrestlers, wore a red muscle shirt with a black leather duster and matching black jeans. I wasn't sure then but it looked like he had a knife strapped to his leg and he wore red wrap around sunglasses that really did make him a little more intimidating than the Terminator. His face was scarred, like he had been through many knife fights with his dark hair. When he walked it, the dry air seemed to fly into the room as if to get away from him and everyone stood up. But once the guy waved his hand everything went back to normal. Even the waitress was under his spell and looked down at us.

"You kids have money to pay for it?" She asked, as if nothing happened.

"It's on me." The biker guy said, in a gruff voice. I jumped out and grabbed a chair as he sat on the booth, squishing Annabeth against the window since this guy was huge. Still, the waitress stood by the table in shock and the biker just looked at her. "Are you still here?" All he had to do was point her and she ran away into the kitchen so I moved the chair to sit by the table. It was a little scary when the biker just looked at Percy and this wave of anger crossed over me but I didn't know why.

"So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?" The biker said, before looking at me. "And you're the Destiny Keeper, scrawny kid."

"What's it to you?" Percy asked, gritting his teeth and looked ready attack the biker, which seemed to alarm Annabeth.

"Percy, this is…" Annabeth started but the biker just raised his hand, as if he was used to this.

"S'okay, I don't mind a little attitude." The guy said, calmly. "Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?" It took me a while but back then didn't know what he meant. Percy though, we smarter than me and knew after a minute.

"You're Clarisse's dad. Ares, god of war." Percy said, and I stared. I knew that the gods got modern but I wasn't really expecting Ares was a biker. Though his eyes were shocking, he lowered his shades to show red mini explosions in the eye sockets.

"That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear." Ares said, grinning.

"She was asking for it." Percy answered, as if it was a fact, which it was.

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know." Ares said and it was then that I wasn't sure if he cared about his kids. He said that so easily that it made me stare, thankfully he didn't notice so he kept going. "What I'm here for… I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you." Just as Percy and I were about to ask questions, the waitress came back with a huge tray of food: cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ares didn't seem to get the concept of playing with paper money because he handed her some golden drachmas, which she took; not certain what to do with it.

"But, these aren't…" The waitress started but her voice stopped as Ares took out his knife, the blade being about six inches long and looking wickedly sharp. Instead of doing anything threatening, he just picked his fingernails; then again, I think the knife is enough to scare anyone.

"Problem, sweetheart?" Ares asked, and the poor waitress gulped and ran with the money in hand.

"You can't do that." Percy said, not comfortable. "You can't just threaten people with a knife." Ares just laughed like what Percy said was just really silly.

"Are you kidding? I love this country. Beast place since Sparta." Ares said, looking now quiet at home after he implied he could gut anyone with the knife on the table. "Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."

"What could we even do for a god?" I asked. Ares looked to me and I tried not to flinch under his gaze.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much." Ares said, and I felt something tug in my gut again as if to say, _pay attention, something's wrong_. "I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little… date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Wait, that's it?" I asked, confused. "I mean, it doesn't seem to hard to do. Why can't you do it yourself?" I kind of regretted it since he glared right at me and his red shades began to glow dangerously.

"Why don't I turn you into a rabbit and run you over with my Harley?" Ares offered, and I shivered.

"Leave her alone." Percy growled, looking ready to do something rash.

"And anyway, I'm not getting it because I don't feel like it." Ares said, and looked to Percy. "A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" Ares leaned closer to Percy. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you." Percy looked ready to punch the war god in the shades but seemed to regain himself. True, gods usually let out an aura of power but I think Ares back then probably wanted to start fights.

"We're not interested." Percy said, in a deadly calm tone. "We've already got a quest."

"I know all about your quest, punk." Ares growled, his eyes glowing fiercely. "When that _item_ was first stole, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful…" He looked like just thinking about the bolt made him want to eat something. "Well… if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the only one who told him my suspicion about old Corpse Breath." At that sentence, the clench in my gut began to twitch a little; like it was an alarm.

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" Percy asked, a little shocked.

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book." Ares said, and the twitch kept going as he spoke. "I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for you little quest."

"Thanks." Percy grumbled and I just stared at Ares. The alarm in me was saying one thing, this guy isn't someone to trust; either that or I need to use the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy." Ares said, simply. "Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own." Percy argued.

"No we're not." I said, and Ares laughed.

"The kids' right. No wheels. Barely any money. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom." That got my attention, Ms. Jackson was dead… well, that's what I thought. Percy also seemed interested since he immediately perked up when Ares mentioned Ms. Jackson.

"My mom?"

"That got your attention." Ares grinned, but it wasn't a nice one. "The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked, honestly curious. "Something scared you off?" At once, Ares gave one of those looks that all the Ares campers had when they wanted to beat up someone, but his eyes flickered nervously.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am." Ares said and I had to wonder, if Ares was the god of war, I'd think he'd have a very wild temper. "I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me." With that, it was like Ares wasn't there. His seat was empty and even his bike was gone without a single sound. It was like the thing never happened, except Annabeth and Grover looked worried.

"Not good." Grover said, nervously. "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good." Percy didn't reply right away, instead, he looked out the window at where Ares's bike was and I don't blame him. He's close to finding away to save his mom from death, or maybe she wasn't even dead.

"It's probably some kind of trick." Percy finally spoke. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't." Annabeth stated. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning Amanda into a rodent." I looked at my shake and it didn't tasted as good as I thought after imagining myself dying as a little rabbit.

"Why does he even need us?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains." Annabeth suggested. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"But this water park… he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?" Percy asked, and I shrugged. Annabeth and Grover though looked nervously at each other.

"I'm afraid we'll have to find out." With that, we left to find the water park.

By the time we found it, it was sunset and the place looked like no one had been there in years. There was an old sign that said 'Waterland' but some of the words were gone. The main gates were padlocked shut and the top of the fence had barbed wire. Inside, were awesome looking waterslides that would've been amazing to ride if the place was open and the water was running. All in all, I think it's the worst place to bring your date to and I still stand by that to this day.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date, I'd hate to see what she looks like." Percy said, and I nodded.

"Agreed, I mean, who'd like to go on a date here?" I asked, but Annabeth and Grover didn't look amused.

"Percy, Amanda, be more respectful." Annabeth warned, looking around in case someone was around.

"Why? I thought you didn't like Ares." I asked, confused.

"He's still a god." Annabeth pointed out. "And his girlfriend is very temperamental."

"You don't want to insult her looks" Grover added, as Percy and I looked at each other.

"Who is she? Echidna?" Percy asked.

"Maybe an evil witch?" I offered, joking a little. Yeah, I know it's stupid but hey; I was only seven.

"No, Aphrodite." Grover corrected, looking a little wistful. "Goddess of love."

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked.

"I thought she was married to somebody." Percy said, raising an eyebrow. "Hephaestus."

"What's your point?" Grover asked.

"Oh." Percy said, this confused me when I was little but I've come to learn that gods can get away with almost everything, even cheating on each other. "So how do we get in?"

"_Maia!_" Grover shouted and his shoes sprouted wings. He flew into the air, doing a somersault right above the fence, and landed neatly on the ground. "You guys coming?"

"Show off." I muttered. So Percy, Annabeth, and I had to climb up the fence, making sure we didn't get caught in the barbwire. It got a little darker in the waterpark as we went through. It must've been a wild place to be since it had stuff like Ankle Biter Island, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit? That last one I didn't get much but oh well.

Thankfully there were no monsters, which struck me as odd. Everything seemed so easy. Soon, we passed by the souvenir shop, which had its doors open. Surprisingly, everything inside was still there but it all advertised Waterland so I guess that makes sense. No one in this area seemed like they'd be caught dead in one of the Waterland T-shirts. Still…

"Clothes." Annabeth said, looking relieved. "Fresh clothes."

"Yeah." Percy said, uncertainly. "But you can't just…"

"Watch me." With that she ran inside, snatched what ever she could that fit her, and dashed into the changing rooms. When she got out, she looked like a walking advertisement for the park. She even raided the rest of the store and put the stuff into her new, stolen, backpack.

"What the heck." Grover said, shrugging. And the rest of us dove in. If the park was still open, I don't even think they'd like to see us in their products. I felt like a tourist but we kind of had no choice. Our clothes smelled horribly but I didn't want to throw away my camp shirt so I put it into one of the plastic bags in the store before dropping it into my backpack. We went on but it got dark and the park was starting to look creepy.

"So Ares and Aphrodite," Percy said, either to start a conversation or to get his mind of the darkness around us, either way I'm good with it, "they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy." Annabeth said. "Three thousand-year-old gossip."

"Huh?!" I gaped at her. "What about her husband? Doesn't he know about this?"

"Well, you know. Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus." Annabeth started explaining. "So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers." Percy said, as I shrugged.

"Well, Ares isn't exactly prince charming." I added.

"Whatever." Annabeth waved off what we said.

"Hephaestus knows?" Percy asked, a little curious.

"Oh sure." Annabeth said, smiling a little. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them." Okay, I have to admit that was cruel… yet funny. Serves Ares and Aphrodite right; just hope they don't read this. "That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like…" She stopped, looking ahead at the right in front of us. "Like that."

In front of us was the empty pool that looked like a huge, empty bowl. Along the rim were these bronze Cupid statues, looking ready to fire their love arrows. Opposite us was the tunnel and the sign said 'Thrill Ride O'Love: This is Not Your Parents' Tunnel of Love!'

"Guys. Look." Grover called, looking over the edge of the pool. He pointed down to pink and white boat made for two people with a canopy over the time, with hearts. The canopy I didn't get since it's a water ride and getting wet if key to the ride. In the boat through was a circle of polished bronze; obviously Ares's shield.

"This is too easy." Percy said, saying exactly what I was thinking. "So we just walk down there and get it?" Annabeth didn't say anything as she examined the nearest Cupid.

"There's a Greek letter carved here. Eta. I wonder…" She said, thinking but Percy didn't wait for her to say anything else.

"Grover, you smell any monsters?" Percy asked, as Grover sniffed the air.

"Nothing."

"Nothing… like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing."

"Percy, that's low." I said, as Grover looked hurt. I don't think I wrote this down but in the underground, it always smells like monsters to satyrs and other creatures. I too felt bad that I didn't say anything, but that pain then did seem to say 'don't say a thing'.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Percy said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going down there."

"I'm going with you." Grover said, but he didn't seem happy about it. He probably felt really bad after Percy did that jab and he wanted to make up for what happened at the Arch. Grover's a good friend that way.

"No." Percy said, looking sad that he had hurt his friend. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong." That really made Grover feel better, since he puffed out his chest in pride.

"Sure. But what could go wrong?"

"Don't say that. It usually happens." I moaned to Grover.

"Annabeth, come with me." Percy said, and Annabeth's cheeks grew really red.

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth asked, looking like Percy had become an alien.

"What's the problem now?" Percy asked, looking exasperated.

"Me, go with you to the… the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? what if somebody saw me?" Annabeth said, but it think she was thinking more about Luke then.

"Who's going to see you?" Percy asked but his face was becoming just as red, at least he gets the idea some times. "Fine, I'll do it myself." With that, he slid down into the pool, and of course Annabeth followed. I think this started their pattern of being together on quests and stuff. But I was focusing on the statues, they looked newer than the rest of the park; which made me wonder. It didn't add up and also, if this was so easy, why did Ares ask us to get his shield? Unless… I thought back to what Annabeth said about Hephaestus and how he trapped his wife and boyfriend and humiliated him.

"Eta, what did it mean?" I muttered to myself since Grover was up in the air. I knew I had seen it before, then it hit me. It was one of the books on Greek history Annabeth had me read in class. "Guys! It's a trap!" I was surprised I could say that but I noticed it was too late. My voice was drowned out by noises coming from the pool, like it was a machine in it of itself. I moved away from the statues, which got ready to shoot their arrows but they didn't attack Annabeth or Percy. They fired on each other, and at the ends of the arrows where stands of cables made star like shape that spread to form a net. I could make out Percy and Annabeth yelling, grabbing the shield but they couldn't escape the pool.

"Come on!" Grover shouted, but what could we do? It wasn't going to end well, I thought. Grover and I tried to stop the net but when Grover tried to hold a hole open for Annabeth and Percy to get out of; they'd wrap around his arms as if trying to make him a part of the net. It even nearly did that to my dagger when I tried to cut the net. But things got worse when the Cupids' heads popped open. It was a weird sight to see but where the heads were video cameras. Then, blinding lights shot down into the pool and a loudspeaker went off.

"Live to Olympus in one minute… Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight…" To this day, I hate Ares for putting us through so much during this quest. This is one of them. He purposefully made us do this so he wouldn't be shamed on Olympus again.

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed in anger. "I'm so stupid! Eta is 'H'. He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

"Guys, stopped complaining! We gotta stop this!" I yelled, trying to slash at the camera but Hephaestus probably planned this because I was shocked a little and I dropped my dagger, my whole arm was numb. I could hear Annabeth scream and I looked down to see celestial bronze spiders crawling from holes into the pool.

"Spiders!" Annabeth shrieked, looking ready to pass out from fear. That's the first time I saw her scared but I can probably understand why. If the spiders were flooding the pool, millions of them, and Percy and Annabeth retreated into the love boat as the loudspeaker kept counting down. Percy did his best to keep the spiders away but more kept coming and Grover and I couldn't do anything above the net. Then it hit me, this was a water park and the pump system and Percy…

"Percy! You think you can control the water?!" I yelled down, gripping my limp arm.

"Yeah! Grover, you go with Amanda into the booth! Find the 'on' switch!" Percy shouted, swiping away spiders away from Annabeth.

"But…"

"Right! Grover, let's go!" I shouted, and we dashed to the control booth. Annabeth's screams could be heard loudly so if we stayed here any longer, I'm sure someone would've reported us. We pushed every button as best as we could but nothing happened. But we have a son of Poseidon.

"Percy!" I shouted down to him, hoping he could hear me over Annabeth's screams. "Try to summon the water from the pipes! It's your only shot!" Finally the count down went to zero and water just exploded from the pipes, into the pool and drowning all the spiders.

The cameras were going but at least it was showing that someone had stopped Hephaestus's prank. But the boat went straight into the ride and Grover and I weren't sure what was on the other side. We quickly ran to the end of the water ride when we saw something really bad. You see, there was a Gates of Love thing at the end, which lead into the exit pool; only problem was that the gates were chained shut. Two boats that came before Percy and Annabeth's were already at the end. One had gone under, the other had broken in half. If Percy and Annabeth didn't do something, they'll be crushed or impaled; in short, they'll need Hades in a different way.

I could see Percy and Annabeth arguing and before they could crash, they jumped off, using the force around them to jump over the net. Problem was, they went too far and would've hit the ground hard. Grover flew into the air and managed to grab them before they could crash, but they were too heavy. The spiraled down and they smashed right into one of those old fashion photo-boards, where you stick your head in a hole in an existing picture. Grover actually got his head stuck in the hole where people would've been pretending to be a whale.

"Guys!" I shouted, running to them. "Everyone okay?"

"Fine, banged up but alive." Percy said, looking back at the ride. The water was beginning to stop and the boat Percy and Annabeth were in was nothing but pieces of wood. The cupids were still filming, pointing their camera lenses at us.

"Show's over!" Percy yelled. "Thank you! Good night!" I waved a little with my left arm since my right was well… you get the idea. The cupids turned back and went back to normal as if nothing had happened. The park lights died and all that was really left of the nights events was the sound of trickling water. I didn't like that fact that we were used and all, but I had to say; looking back… I had fun. Percy didn't look so happy but who can blame the guy. He was used too after all and nearly got killed… again. He hefted up Ares's shield, ready to go.

"We need to have a little talk with Ares." He said, simply. After Percy, Annabeth, and I had some nectar, we went back to the dinner and I was glad to have feeling in my right arm again. But I was a little mad to see Ares just lounging outside the diner, as if he didn't put our lives at risk.

"Well, well," He said, looking smug. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You set us up!" I yelled, wishing I could stab the guy in the leg but Annabeth held me back.

"Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids." Ares said giving us a cruel, wicked grin that made me want to punch something. (Namely, his face.)

"You're a jerk." Percy said, shoving the shield at him.

"Agreed." I said, and Annabeth and Grover tensed. Like they were waiting to see if one of us got blasted. Instead, Ares took the shield and spun it like one of those pizza guys before it changed into a bulletproof vest. He put it on and I felt really annoyed. All the trouble for that thing; was it worth it? I'd sadly have to say yes in a way.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler that was parked across the street. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas." The sign on the truck said 'Kindness International: Humane Zoo Transport. Warning: Live Wild Animals'.

"You're joking right?" I asked, looking up at the war god. Ares snapped his fingers and the back door to the truck opened.

"Free ride west, kid. Stop complaining already. And here's a little something for doing the job." Ares handed a blue nylon backpack off the handlebars of this bike and tossed it to Percy. The warning pains came back the moment the backpack got near me but this time I didn't know why. It looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that it had fresh clothes from back for all of us, twenty dollars, and a pouch of drachmas, along with a bag of Double Stuff Oreos… joy.

"I don't want your lousy…" Percy began but I jumped to cover his mouth.

"Thank you, Lord Ares." Grover said, looking at Percy warningly and giving me a thankful look. Percy still looked really mad but put the backpack on. I looked into the diner and saw the waitress from before who looked worried. She went into the kitchen and dragged the cook out. They talked for a little bit, him nodding and he took out one of those disposable cameras and took a picture of us. Not good news.

"You owe me one more thing." Percy said, looking at Ares as if trying to keep calm. "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" Ares asked, starting his bike. "She's not dead." That shocked me. I saw her turned to dust, but then again she should've have been turned to dust.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die." Ares stated. "She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?" Percy asked, and I knew he was getting excited. He had a way to save his mom and I wanted to help. Ms. Jackson had been so nice to Amy and me, even trying to protect us along with Percy that night.

"You need to study war, punk." Ares said. "Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else." I felt like someone punched me in the stomach with that statement. Xehanort's Heartless took Amy and me for that exact reason when he didn't need to. Percy seemed to have noticed me shaking a little and put a hand on my arm.

"Nobody's controlling me." Percy stated, firmly but Ares just laughed.

"Oh yeah? See you around, kid." He seemed cocky but the tugging inside me got worse when he said that. He clearly knew something but wasn't saying a word.

"You're pretty smug, Lord Ares," Percy said, gripping my shoulder tightly, "for a guy who runs from Cupid statues." Ares looked like he wanted to smack Percy but something stopped him.

"We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Nest time you're in a fight, watch your back." With that, the god of war rode off into the darkness.

"That was not smart, Percy." Annabeth said.

"I don't care." Percy said, back.

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god." Annabeth warned.

"Hey, he's not all that. I mean, he was scared to face Hephaestus's trap." I managed to say, and Annabeth gave me a warning look before looking to Percy again.

"I swear, you're a bad influence on her, Percy."

"Hey, guys." Grover said. "I hate to interrupt, but…" He pointed to the diner where two men were at the register, paying for their meal. They wore uniforms that looked a bit like the truck. "If we're taking the zoo express, we need to hurry." Percy and I looked at each other. We didn't like this idea but we needed a way to L.A. so we hurried and climbed into the truck and closed the doors so we could head off.

* * *

(Amanda comes out in a short Cinderella dress)

Amanda: I hate you all. TT^TT

Anna: O^O Crystal! what the hell are you thinking?

Crystal: ^^; sorry... but um...

Nihil: where's Nico?

Will: (trying to drag Nico out) c'mon, dude! it's not that bad.

Nico: I'm not getting out!

Nixar: (goes to help Will pull Nico out) come on, before Anna murders someone.

Nico: this outfit is ridiculous as hell!

Will: c'mon, it's not that bad.

Nico: it has a pink undershirt.

Will: ... okay, it's bad, but not incredibly bad!

Nixar: yeah... you need this. (grabs a silver crown and puts it on Nico's head)

Nico: (kicks Will and Nixar off and tries to make a run for it)

Monkey: (presses a button on her remote control and electricutes Nico just as he's running) that should stop him ^-^

Crystal: Good. (has a camera out) bring him out. :)

Will: (grabs Nico and brings him out)

Nico: i hate you all.

Monkey: we love you too, little puppet!

Anna: ^^; it's not that bad.

Crystal: (readies her camera) Now, Nico, embrace Amanda.

Amanda: O/O what?!

Nico: forget it! i'm getting out of here!

Monkey: (waves her remote) i still have this!

Nico: (glares)

Amanda: (teary eyes but looks a little cute) Nico?

Nico: (his ears turn red) what?

Monkey: (snickers) his ears turn red?

Nico: sh-shut up!

Amanda: lets just get this over with. After this, lets just run.

Monkey: oh, but we have so much more planned (grins evilly)

Amanda: (just hugs Nico) please, leave us alone! why are you doing this to us!?

Crystal: because you're cute together. X3

Monkey: and also this is the calm before the storm. wait till we get to MY story.

Nico: ... you have a story planned.

Monkey: yep! Death Whisperer! where we get to commercialize your gift to the readers!

Amanda: (looks to Nico) sorry, Nico...

Nico: (the red starts extending to his cheeks) it's not your fault.

Liz: smile! (holds up the camera)

Anna: -.- please end this soon.

Nihil: well, I have to say they do look cute together.

Crystal: (taking pictures) just lean in a little more...

Liz: (also taking pictures) closer...

(the two move barely a centimeter closer)

Liz: closer...

(another centimeter)

Monkey: oh for Aphrodite's sake! (walks over and pushes Nico and Amanda so close that their faces were an inch apart)

Liz: perfect! (takes pictures)

Amanda: (blushes a little) Nico?

Crystal: (Taking pictures rapidly)

Anna: (being held back by Oliver and Nixar)

Monkey: now then, for the final pictures (walks over and shoves Nico into Amanda causing the two to kiss)

Amanda: O/O

Nico: O/O

Monkey: (takes several pictures) perfection!

Anna: get off of my baby cousin, you asshole! (pounces at Nico ready to kill)

Nihil: o.O Run, Nico! Run!

Crystal: (looking at the pictures they took) now to post these. :)

Nico: (shadow travels away)

Monkey: (looks to the readers) hope you enjoyed the chapter! coming up next is Chapter 9: My Vegas Secret! (squees) See you then!

Crystal: Hey! that's my line!


	9. Chapter 9: My Las Vegas Secret

Crystal: and we're on to chapter 9 people!

Anna: wow, you're on a role.

Crystal: yeah well, I have been busy. :)

(suddenly, something crashes straight through the wall)

Oliver: O.O what the hell?!

Amanda: O.O please tell me it wasn't one of...

Anna: not, it's not one of Aerith the Evenstars cast members.

(once the dust settles, its revealed to be an SUV)

Will: (sitting shotgun) what the hell?!

Monkey: (driving) sorry!

Amanda: O.O Monkey?!

Monkey: (sticks her head out through the window) hey, guys!

Nico: (in the back seat) I'm getting out of here before you can start driving again! (gets out of the car)

Crystal: that's right, today's your birthday and you get to start driving.

Anna: okay, we need to raise the great wall again.

Tori: so that's why Will's with you, you need to drive with an adult in the car.

Monkey: precisely!

Will: let's wrap up the intro before she starts driving again.

Monkey: oh, come on, I'm not that bad, am I?

Crystal: oh no, driving through a building and nearly killing a dozen people is perfectly normal.

Penelope: finally we get sarcasm out of you, Crystal.

Crystal: yeah well, i nearly drove off a cliff.

Monkey: welp, Liz?

Liz: (looks to the audience) do these two look like middle-aged men to you? No? Well that's because they aren't Rick Riordan. Thus, they don't own PJO. But they do own their OC's.

Anna: ^^;

Nihil: that's one way to do a disclaimer...

* * *

Chapter 9: My Las Vegas Secret

Okay, out of all my years doing quests, this was _the_ worst way to travel. The please smelled like a dirty litter box, it was dark, and the poor animals. Percy uncapped his sword and I saw one of the saddest things I've ever seen. There was a row of filthy metal cages, with three really depressing animals: a zebra, a male white lion, and an antelope like animal. The caretakers didn't even get the food for the animal's right, giving the lion turnips and the zebra and antelope hamburger meat.

The conditions of the animals themselves would make anyone who didn't support PETA, join at once. The zebra had gum stuck in his mane and the antelope had a silver birthday balloon tied on its horns what said 'Over the Hill!' Even the lion, though didn't seem to have been used because it was a lion looked tense as it paced on his blanket. The cage was too small for him and he looked really hot since there was no cool air in the trailer. His pink eyes had flies flying around them and his ribs were clearly showing.

"This is kindness?" Grover shouted, outraged. "Humane zoo transport?" If it wasn't for the fact that the trailer started to move and shake, I think we would've gone out and beaten up the drivers with everything we had. We huddled together in the corner, trying to ignore the smell, the heat, and the flies. I thought when I get to LA, I'd phone the police about this group. Grover tried to talk to the animals but they just looked at him sadly. Annabeth wanted to break the animals out of their cages but Percy and I pointed out it wasn't a good idea. The animals would have nowhere to go if we let them go while the trailer was driving. Not to mention the lion might find us better to eat.

We at least did some good, we have gave the animals some water and switched the foods to suit the animals. We managed to get the balloon out of the antelope's horn but it was too risky to remove the gun from the zebra. After we had Grover promise the animals we'd help them we settled in for the night. We all felt down in the trailer, Grover just curled up on a turnip sack and Annabeth was nibbling on one of the Doubt Stuf Oreos with little to no enthusiasm. I wasn't sure then, but I was certain was have a lot of extra time before the solstice came. Guess the only reason why we were sent early was so the gods could mess with us. Either that or something was gonna happen, which seemed more likely.

"Hey." Annabeth said, after a while. "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park."

"That's okay." Percy said, kindly.

"It's just…" Annabeth shudder as if a spider was crawling up her back. "Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story." Percy said. I knew that story from Anna when I asked her why spiders were around. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?" Annabeth nodded.

"Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since." Annabeth pointed out. "If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

"We're a team, remember?" Percy said. "Besides, Grover did the fancy flying and Amanda did a lot of quick thinking."

"I was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Grover mumbled from his spot. We thought he was asleep but when he replied, we just laughed.

"In the Iris message… did Luke really say nothing?" Annabeth asked, handing Percy and me an Oreo.

"Luke said you and he go way back." Percy started. "He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree." It was hard to tell their expression in the glow of Percy's sword but I could tell they were sad since Grover gave a mournful bray.

"I should've told you guys the truth from the beginning." He said, his voice trembling in sadness and shame. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus." Percy stated and Grover nodded sadly.

"And the other two half-bloods were you and Luke?" I asked to Annabeth. She put down her Oreo down.

"Like Percy said, a seven-year-old-half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen." Annabeth said, looking like she remember good and bad times but didn't regret them. "They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were… amazing monster fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp." Grover said, sniffling like he was ready to cry. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought… I thought I could lead all of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I got scared on my way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker."

"Stop it." Annabeth said, firmly. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either."

"She sacrificed herself to save us." Grover said, looking just as miserable as the animals in the cages. "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" Percy asked, shocked. "That's not fair."

"Yeah, you keepers protect all half-bloods, you were doing your job wonderfully." I said, truthfully.

"They're right." Annabeth agreed. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."

"It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy, and find the Destiny Keeper, Amanda." Grover sighed, sniffling and I wasn't sure now if he was trying or not.

"You're not lame." Annabeth insisted, looking kind. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare to go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now." She kicked Percy in the shins to make he say that but I doubt it was needed; Grover and Percy are really close friends.

"Yeah. It's not luck that you found Thalia, Amanda, and me, Grover." Percy said, truthfully. "You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be one who finds Pan." It took me a while to realize what Percy meant but Grover was working hard along with the other satyrs to find the god of the wild, Pan, who had been missing for thousands of years.

"Besides," I added, grinning, "You tried to take on Medusa, that earns some points." But Grover didn't respond. We waited for him to say something but in the end he began snoring. "I can't believe it, he's sleeping."

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled.

"I don't know. But that was really a nice thing you told him." Annabeth said, and she seemed genuine this time with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"I meant it." Percy said, and we rode off in silence. I slept after a while and the nightmares came back.

Well, it didn't start off right away. I had a normal dream about going to a bakery, eating some creampuffs but when I left the store I was back in the cavern again. This time though, I knew I wasn't alone. I saw two shadowy figures near the huge dark hole in the ground and they were talking to the horrible voice. One of the figures was probably a boy, judging by his size but his companion I couldn't tell. I couldn't even make any real features on any of them.

_Have you decided yet, my dear?_ The voiced asked in almost a soothing tone.

"Yes." The smaller figure said, it sounded familiar but I wasn't sure who it was. The voice seemed to be distorted, like it was going though a filter.

"Good." The guy said, and like the other, it was filtered but it sounded like a guy. "Now, swear your loyalty to your new master."

"As long as you give me what I wish." The other said, looking deep into the pit with no fear.

_Yes_. The voice said, and I shivered. It sounded like it had gotten a good gift. _You will be respected. The gods were foolish to not notice your potential and chose the other for what was your destiny._ I could see the person clenched her fist.

"She promised though, she said she wouldn't mind if I became one." For the first time, the smaller person seemed to waver. "If she gives me…"

_She will not, she didn't look sorry for taking the quest. It should've been you._

"Just, give me a little bit more time." The person said and for the first time, the filter didn't work. The person was a girl, and she seemed nervous; like she knew what the voice in the pit was and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to listen to it.

"Very well." The boy said, turning to the girl. "When you're ready, being the Keeper to me and show me your loyalty with this…" He handed her a cruel looking dagger, like one of those in movies used to sacrifice pretty women.

_Wait, it seems we have a visitor._ The voice hissed and I felt my spine tingle.

"Percy again?" The girl asked. "But I thought you…"

_No._ If the voice could smirk, I felt it did. I knew I was listening and it was happy I did. _She is here to learn more. She doesn't trust you._ The girl turned and I think she saw me.

"Amanda…" The way she said it, hurt me. I had disappointed her but the way she said it.

"Amanda, wake up." I nearly slammed my head against Percy's, who shook me awake. The trailer had stopped and we could hear noises outside. "We gotta hide." Before I could ask, Grover and Percy pulled me behind some feed sacks right before the trailer door opened. Sun and heat came in but we kind of didn't need the heat after last night.

"Man!" A man's voice called out, and I looked to see him trying to wave the stink away from his nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and beginning pouring water into the animals' dishes; but it got worse when the guy sneered at the lion. "You hot, big guy?" He then splashed the remaining water into the lion's face, which made him roar in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He guy said, as if abusing animals was normal for him, which it was I think.

We looked to Grover who looked absolutely murderous and I don't blame him. If anyone hurt my dog… well any animal in general, I'd want nothing more than to push him off a bridge… maybe he'd survive but who cares. The guy dumped a Happy Meal bag that looked like someone had sat on it before smirking at the zebra.

"How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of _you_ this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!" The poor zebra looked terrified and I swear it looked to Percy for help. I was just about to scream and get the man's attention away from the animals when there was a knocking sound on the side of the trailer. "What do you want, Eddie?" The man in front of us asked.

"Maurice? What'd ya say?" Someone asked from outside, his partner in crime.

"What are you banging for?" Maurice asked, and there was more knocking.

"What banging?" Eddie asked and Maurice went out, cursing a few things but I did catch that he called Eddie and idiot. A moment later, Annabeth appeared next to us. Knowing her, she was the one who did the banging all this time and really it was a good idea.

"This transport business can't be legal." She whispered.

"Well, yeah, just look at the animals here." I said, looking at the poor antelope, which had a look that said, 'I'm not eating this if it touched Eddie's butt.'

"The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!" Grover bleated, looking ready to whip out his reed pipes and attack the men. Suddenly, Percy uncapped his sword.

"Percy?" I was only able to see that as it slashed off the lock on the zebra's cage. It burst out, looking happy but then it bowed to Percy. I had to remember that Poseidon made horses, so it would make sense on how he can understand them. Just don't ask him questions about the My Little Pony horses. Grover put his hand in front and said something in goat to the zebra, a blessing. I was happy when the zebra jumped out of the trailer and made a mad dash for freedom as the two men ran after it with a cop yelling at them. I hope they were arrested, I kind of forgot to check afterward.

"Now would be a good time to leave." Annabeth said, but I already took out my knife to free the other animals.

"The other animals first." Grover said, going to help me. Soon, all the animals were freed and Grover sent them off with the same blessing as the zebra, at least I wasn't sure then.

"Good luck." Percy said, and the animals left, going down the street. Some tourists were screaming but I've been to Vegas many times with the family. You see stranger things on the street.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked, as we looked to Grover. "I mean, the desert and all."

"Don't worry," He said, looking pleased. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"They'll reach the wild safely." Grover answered. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked, a little interested.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy." Annabeth reasoned, grinning.

"Hey!" Percy protested but I laughed a little.

"Kidding." Annabeth said, but she looked like she was feeling better. But I think we all were feeling better now that the animals were free. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck." We jumped out and walked into Las Vegas. It was hot but I was used to it; Anna and our family used to go here for vacations once a year during the summer time so this was perfect for me. We probably looked and smelled like homeless kids but I told the others that no one will notice. In fact, everyone was looking to the animals rather than us as we walked.

Walking along the strip though, I got to tell the others about the few things I knew about the hotels there. We passed the Monte Carlo, the MGM Grand, even the Luxor, Treasure Island, and New York, New York. I felt a little sad since I remember those times when Anna and one of our relatives would take Amy and me into different hotels to hang out and shop. I would've suggested going into a few of the hotels but they don't allow the homeless into their lobbies and since the trailer; we smell like homeless again.

Weird thing though, I lead the others the wrong way and we weren't in a part of Vegas I wasn't used to. It was a dead end and we stood in front of a hotel I've never seen before. The lights on the sign said, 'Lotus Hotel and Casino' which I knew didn't exist in the real world. Then again, I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I wasn't even thinking why there weren't any cars in the valet parking or the fact why no one was going in or leaving. Cool air was blowing at us from the front door and the scent of flowers made me feel dazed. There was a doorman though, who smiled when he saw us.

"Hey, kids. You look tired. You wanna come in and sit down?" After what happened during this quest, I should've guested not to trust this place but the guy seemed normal. Besides he did seem to feel for us and didn't seem fake, like Ares. So I didn't mind when Percy nodded and said we would go in. When we got inside it really felt like we entered Heaven.

"Whoa." Grover gasped. Really, there could be so much more said about that; like it was AMAZING! The whole lobby was this giant game room with all different kinds of games; virtual reality, old games, and so much more. There was even an indoor waterslide that snaked around the glass elevator, which went up to maybe forty floors. There was also an indoor-bungee-jumping bridge and along the games, waitresses and snack bars were bring out any food you can think of.

"Hey!" We turned to a bellhop who looked more like a tourist if it weren't for the fact he wore a name-tag and the Hawaiian shirt he wore had lotus images on it. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

"Um, but…" Percy started but the bellhop just laughed.

"No, No." He waved Percy's words away. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call in front desk. Here's your LotusCash cars." He handed each of us a green plastic credit card with a Lotus on it. "They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

"How much is on here?" Percy asked and the bellhop looked like he didn't understand Percy's question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?" Percy rephrased but the guy just laughed as if it was just silly.

"Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

Still, we went up to our room and well, if only this place was real but maybe that would be a bad idea. The room we were given was actually a suite with four separate bedrooms, a fully stocked bar, that was perfect for kids. The phone had a hotline for room service, ultra fluffy towels, and even water beds with actual comfy pillows. Big screen TVs in every room with satellite and high-speed internet.

"Oh, goodness." Annabeth gasped in awe. "This place is…"

"Sweet!" Grover and I cheered. "Absolutely sweet!" I found a room for me which had some clothes that were just my size. I was so relieved to get out of the clothes from Waterland and I put on some new shorts, and a purple t-shirt after testing the hot tub. After having going into the living room where, Grover was eating some potato chips, and Annabeth was watching National Geographic Channel, Percy came in; everyone having the sense to bathe as well.

"All those stations, and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?" Percy asked, Annabeth.

"It's interesting." Annabeth said, looking finally relaxed.

"I feel good." Grover sighed in content. "I love this place." Even the flying shoes seemed respond to this since the lifted one of Grover's legs before falling down.

"So what now? Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

"No way!" I grinned, and Percy and Grover probably had the same idea because they were grinning too and holding up their casino cards.

"Play time." With that, the four of us did our own thing. I know Grover went to play a shooting game where the wild animals get to hunt the humans, Annabeth was playing a building and a few trivia games, and Percy was doing whatever. As for me, well, I was a little lonely. All these games are awesome and all but no one to play with or share a few laughs. I was getting lost in everything around me when I bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry about that!" A boy's voice said but I didn't look up to see who I hit.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking." I said, picking up the stuff on the ground when I noticed something. "Um… these are all candies."

"Yeah. I was heading over to the indoor theater to see a movie." The boy said, and really he sounded maybe my age or a little older.

"Ah…" I looked up and got to see the boy. He had dark black hair and warm dark brown eyes that almost seemed black but what caught me was his smile. It was so bright that I think it could've rivaled Apollo.

"Thanks. I'm Nico." He said, as I handed him his stuff back.

"I'm Amanda." I said, smiling a little. I still remember even then thinking about his smile and thinking it was kind of cute.

"I haven't seen you around the hotel. Did you just check in?" Nico asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just arrived today."

"Want me to show you around?" Nico offered, sweetly. "This place is super awesome."

"I'd like that." I said, feeling excited now. "I don't where to start."

"Well, I can't finish all this food by myself." Nico said, looking at the huge amount of candy and snacks in his arms. "Let's go to the theater first. And then I'll take you to the bungee jump." That made me tense.

"I'm scared of heights…" I added, and I found my hand was shaking.

"I kind of am too, but trust me when I say: it is the most incredible thing you will ever do!" Nico cheered and I thought it wouldn't be too bad.

"Well, okay… but if you hear screaming, you'll know it's me." I whimpered but Nico laughed.

"You'll be fine!" Nico said and I couldn't help laughing a little myself.

"Okay. Let's go." With that, Nico and I spent hours together; watching _How to Train Your Dragon_, then going to the bungee jump, and jumping from video game to video game till we sat on a nearby couch in one of the lounges and ate our left over candy. I was munching on a CRUNCH bar happily but I could still feel my heart pumping after the bungee jump.

"My heart's still pounding after the bungee jump." I said, as Nico nodded popping a candy into his mouth.

"I told you it was awesome!"

"Thanks again for showing me around, Nico." I said, and really I hadn't had fun like this before even with a group of friends; though that's probably do to how many things were here. "I had a lot of fun."

"I had fun too, so no problem." Nico said, grinning. But then a girl who looked similar to Nico (obviously Nico's sister) came to us looking relieved.

"Nico, there you are!" She said, sighing a little. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hey, Bianca." Nico said, looking happy to see his sister. "Sorry I worried you."

"It's okay, but it's getting late." Bianca pointed out.

"Okay." Nico nodded and looked to me as he got off the couch. "I have to go, but you wanna me here tomorrow?"

"You bet!" I grinned, nodding eagerly. "See you tomorrow, Nico."

"Bye, Amanda!" Nico waved and he and Bianca left the lounge. But when they left, Percy came in, looking worried and a little frantic.

"There you are, Amanda."

"Hey, Percy. I made a new friend." I said, thinking I could introduce Nico to Percy tomorrow but there was something wrong.

"That's good, but we have to get out of here, now." Percy said, taking my arm and I got off the couch confused.

"Huh? But why?" I asked, confused.

"This place keeps you in here forever. You check in, you never leave." Percy whispered, seriously. "A few minutes for all we know could be a few hours outside."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense." I reasoned. "Besides, I promised my friend I'd see him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow could be one month away and we have to get to L.A." Percy argued and I started feeling bad.

"But…" I just wished I could find Nico and tell him I couldn't see him because we'd have to leave but Percy didn't seem to give me the option.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here to get the lightning bolt before the solstice, remember?" Percy asked and I nodded.

"Well, yeah."

"Okay, good. Now let's go get Annabeth and Grover and get out of here." Percy said and I sadly nodded. All the happiness with Nico turned bittersweet since I have to leave Nico without a word; he did turn into my friend during those hours.

"Okay…" I said and followed him to find Annabeth and Grover but I only thought of one thing, sorry Nico. We found Annabeth in the middle of building a city on her virtual game.

"Come on." Percy told her, as I tugged on her arm. "We've got to get out of here." But there was no response.

"Annabeth!" I yelled and she glared down at me.

"What?"

"We need to leave." Percy started again.

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers…"

"Annabeth, this place is bad." I said, trying to pull her hands away from the game but she almost slapped them away.

"Amanda's right, this place is a trap." Again, Annabeth didn't listen to us and Percy had to shake her to get her attention.

"What?"

"Listen. The Underworld. Our quest!" Percy shouted that last part to try and jog her motivation.

"Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes." Annabeth whined but I glared.

"If I can't stay to meet with my new friend, then no." I said, and Percy looked at me with an uncertain smile, like he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Annabeth, there are people here from 1977. Kids who have never aged." Percy pressed on. That made me stop glaring. Come to think of it, what time did Nico come from? I couldn't ask him them but we had to leave. "You check in, and you stay forever."

"So?" She asked, not really caring. "Can you imagine a better place?" I looked up at Percy and we thought as one. We grabbed Annabeth and pulled her away from her game, she kicked and screamed like a four-year-old. Thankfully, no one seemed to care about her screams. Finally, after we got her as far away from her game as possible Percy looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Spiders. Large, hairy spiders." That finally woke her up and she looked scared.

"Oh my gods." She gasped, looking around.

"Welcome back to reality." I said, my arms crossed as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I was right, you are a bad influence on her, Percy. But how long have we…"

"I don't know, but we've got to find Grover." Percy said, and I nodded.

"I remember seeing him, follow me!" I lead them to where Grover was still playing his Virtual Human Hunting game.

"Grover!" All three of us yelled at him but he was too busy shooting hunters.

"Die, Human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!" He shouting, shooting the humans into bloody messes.

"Grover!" We shouted again and he pointed the gun at us. He tried to shoot us, probably too into his game to realize we were real or that fact we were friends.

"Let's drag him out, I'll hold up his legs." I offered and Annabeth and Percy nodded. They grabbed Grover by each of his arms and dragged him out. When his flying shoes activated and tried to go back to the game, I just grabbed them and helped Annabeth and Percy to the door.

"No!" Grover moaned. "I just got to a new level! No!"

"Grover, for once I wish Amy was here to knock you out." I sighed as a Lotus bellhop came to us.

"Well, no, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving." Percy said, firmly.

"Such a shame. We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members." I wanted nothing more than to take the card because this place was fun and I made a friend my age, but we had things to do. We ran out of the place and everything seemed to be the same but the problem was that it was now stormy with lightning flashing above us. I suddenly had my backpack, and Annabeth and Percy got theirs as well. Percy ran to the nearest newspaper stand and seemed to be glad when he saw we were still in the same year. Down side, it was already June twentieth, which means we only had day to get the bolt back and head back to New York City. Annabeth got us the idea though for a way to get to L.A. even if it wasn't practical. We piled into a taxi as if we had money.

"Los Angeles, please." Annabeth said to the taxi driver with a cigar in his mouth, who was sizing us up.

"That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked, digging into her pocket.

"Some of 'em." He said, shrugging. "Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first." She handed him her LotusCash card, which he looked skeptically at us.

"Swipe it." Annabeth invited. When he did though, it nearly broke he machine and it somehow formed an infinity symbol where the number of dollars we had in the card… I'm gonna keep my card in case we may need it again someday. Heck I still have it. The poor guy was so shocked that he let his cigar fall from his mouth and looked at us with bugged eyes.

"Where to in Los Angeles… uh, Your Highness?"

"The Santa Monica Pier." Annabeth straightened up at the 'Your Highness' bit. "Get us there fast, and you can keep the change." With that, we dashed off in speeds that would've gotten us arrested but I looked back at Las Vegas.

I promised myself that one day I'd see Nico again to fulfill the promise I made him…. well, if I kept it or not you can guess. But from that moment on Nico became my Las Vegas secret, something I'd never share with anyone… even him.

* * *

Crystal: so, Happy Birthday Monkey! :D

Monkey: huzzah! One year older!

Nico: congratulations?

Monkey: yes, now that I have a driver's permit (or at least I'll be getting one) I will have more torture ideas!

Anna: we also have one other birthday to celebrate.

Oliver: yeah, in two more days Crystal is going to be 21.

Crystal: -.- it's not right to say a woman's age.

Nixar: what woman? (Crystal kicks him)

Monkey: cheer up! I'm getting my driver's permit and you'll be able to legally drink! ^-^

Amanda: (holding up a soda can) heres to all September birthdays!

Crystal: well, we hoped you liked this chapter and join us next time in Chapter 10: We're Barely Alive. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10: We're Barely Alive

Crystal: already on Chapter 10...

Amanda: :) we're going fast.

Anna: yeah... (hugging Nihil)

Nihil: (looking really depressed)

Amanda: what's going on?

Monkey: we'll tell you when your older (pats Amanda on the head awkwardly)

Oliver: it's Nixar's death.

Penelope: Oliver!

Oliver: what?

Monkey: um... is this a bad time to mention i got a new member in my household?

Lunar: don't tell me...

Monkey: (calls) you can come in now...

(a girl about eighteen years old with dirty blonde hair walks in)

Nico: Gwen?!

Gwen: hi... (waves shyly)

Oliver: oh hey, you're not wearing black for nixar.

(at once Anna, Lunar, and Penelope covered oliver's mouth)

Gwen: huh?

Monkey: nothing! nothing! Nico, do the disclaimers!

Nico: Monkey and Crystal don't own PJO, they just own their OC's, start reading the chapter!

Gwen: i'm really confused! what's going on?!

Anna: nothing!

* * *

Chapter 10: We're Barely Alive

We sped to L.A., going over ninety-five miles per hour, which would've alerted any police on patrol but thankfully no cops were hiding along the roads. It usually takes about five or so hours to get from Las Vegas to L.A., so we had plenty of time to discuss what was going on. I think Percy's dream happened a little before mine since there wasn't an invisible person while talking to the voice in the pit. But then it made me wonder, if I could see the people talking to the voice why can't Percy? When Annabeth offered the other titles of Hades to make sure it might have been him, Percy didn't seem sure.

"That throne room sounds like Hades's." Grover pointed out. "That's the way it's usually described."

"Something's wrong." Percy said, shaking his head. "The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And the voice from the pit… I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

"It sounded even older." I added and everyone stared at me. "I had a dream too." I told them my dream as well and Annabeth's eyes widened a little.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Oh… nothing. I was just… No, it _has_ to be Hades." Annabeth said, but it seemed like she was trying to reassure herself. "Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong…"

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"I… I don't know." She said, looking a little worried but only a little. "But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow." I wanted to ask, how do you lose a lightning bolt, but I kept quiet. "Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt."

"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt, why would I be traveling to the Underworld?" Percy asked.

"And what was with the second person? The voiced asked for her loyalty and gave her a dagger."

"I don't know, Amanda." Annabeth said, but she looked like she might have guessed and looked sad at me.

"But you can threaten Hades." Grover said, looking to Percy. "Bribe or blackmail Hades into getting your mom back." Percy whistled, a little impressed.

"You have evil thoughts for a goat."

"Why, thank you." Grover said, with a small smug smile.

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for _two_ items." Percy pointed out. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?" Grover shook his head, completely mystified by this. Annabeth still looked worried, even scared, and I wasn't sure why.

"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you?" Percy asked. "I mean, if it isn't Hades?"

"Percy… let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades… No. It has to be." Annabeth said, the last part was more for herself, though since she was beginning to turn white. We soon made it into California and I felt better. I was back in my home state. Santa Monica and L.A. by day I knew well. The only down side was I didn't know where to find the Underworld and when Percy asked me where to find DOA studios, I couldn't answer. Also, I was certain Hades was innocent. The gut clenches were say that as much, but who is the real thief?

We reached Santa Monica and it felt nice to be on my home turf. Sure, the smell of the sea wasn't as good but the carnival on the Pier was still there, the palm trees, the surfers, and even the homeless people sleeping anywhere they like. We stood on the beach, not knowing what to do now. I actually went to a lifeguard and asked the address but even he didn't know a thing.

"What now?" Annabeth asked, looking out on the ocean. I realized how much time we had left. The sun was setting now and that means we have only a few hours before the solstice and World War III begins. I tried to piece things together in my mind but nothing made sense to me when I was little. At the time, I was thinking 'what would Anna do' when I noticed Percy stepping into the waves.

"Percy? What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, but Percy just kept walking deeper into the water. "You know how polluted the water is? There's all kinds of toxic…" Percy went under.

"Didn't that river spirit say for Percy to go into the waters her to talk to her?" I asked Grover, who nodded.

"He couldn't ignore a summons from his dad. Hopefully he'll have something to help us. We're running out of time." Grover said, nervously. After a while, Percy came back completely dry and with four pearls. He told us everything the sea spirit said and Annabeth grimaced.

"No gift comes without a price." Annabeth pointed out and I nodded. I knew this fact all too well being a Destiny Keeper.

"They were free." Percy pointed out but I shook my head.

"Percy, nothing in life is free." I said, seriously as Annabeth nodded.

"'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American." Annabeth said, agreeing with me. "There will be a price. You wait." With that, we walked away from the sea and into town.

We used the remaining change from Ares's backpack and the remaining money Hermes gave me to take a bus into West Hollywood. Again, no one knew where to find DOA Recording Studios so we were left to ourselves. More bad news, the driver seemed to recognize Percy from the news reports so we quickly got out of the bus and looked on foot. Now, growing up in the L.A. area, one thing is put into brain as a child; never walk around at night in the city. I felt nervous as we walked along as it got a little darker, we ducked into alleys to avoid cops and I prayed we wouldn't get a knife to our backs every time.

The worst thing happened when we passed by a store and saw old S.S. talking to a new reporter about how Percy was rotten and stole everything from him. It was hard to believe him while he was playing poker and a pretty woman who didn't look anything like a grief counselor but well, I've come to learn people will stupidly believe anything if it's on the news. Worst thing for us though, was the picture of us at the diner in Denver with Ares. Now the cops knew who to look for and I knew from hearing my dad that L.A. cops are always looking to bust someone.

"C'mon." Grover told Percy. With some effort we pulled Percy away, who looked close to punching a hole through the window and into the TV. Soon, night came and a lot of mean looking people started to come out. Mom and Anna wouldn't really let me out of the car or go alone if we traveled here even at sunset. Now, it felt like monsters were all around us and I wanted to hold out my knife incase but Annabeth stopped me. I kept thinking I'd rather in in the Underworld than here, but if we weren't careful; we may end up there the hard way. We tried to hurry pass an alley when someone in the dark called our and like the idiot Percy is sometimes, he stopped but before I could say, 'keep going' we were surrounded.

Six kids who seemed to jump out of the alley likes rats surrounded us. They looked maybe in high school or something but they wore expensive clothes and really mean faces. Anna used to say that these kids just had nothing better to do and since their parents didn't care to teach them, they probably wouldn't care if they killed anyone. If they did, they'd rat each other out and they'd all end up in jail but the one thing that I remembered Anna saying, 'stay away from them, they always have knives'. I think since we've been used to fighting monsters because Percy uncapped his sword and the guys moved back a little. Well except the leader. He probably thought he could take the sword on or saw something else because of the Mist since he charged at Percy. Percy on the other hand, slashed and the blade passed right through the guy without harming him. Okay, I'm not sure I mentioned this but Celestial Bronze doesn't hurt mortals; it hurts anything mythological including half-bloods and me.

"What the…" The guy asked, completely shocked, confused, and so many other things that couldn't register in the brain that's so used to having money being the best answer.

"Run!" Percy screamed and we pushed our way out of the little circle of goons and we turned the corner."

"Where should we go?!" I yelled, looking over my shoulder at the boys, who were talking to each other but looked ready to chase us.

"There!" Annabeth shouted, pointing to a store that was thankfully open. But when I read the sign, I had to read it again.

"Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" Grover read, and I shrugged.

"Better than staying out here." We burst inside and hid behind a water bed. It took a minute but the gang ran pass the shop, not daring to come inside.

"I think we lost them." Grover panted, a hand on his chest.

"Lost who?" A voice boomed behind us so loudly, all of us jumped. Either that or we were on our usual adrenaline rush but I kind of nearly lost it when I saw the guy behind us.

He was huge, maybe seven feet tall and not a speck of hair on his face. He had leathery gray skin that made me think of someone I saw on some cartoon, and really thick lidded eyes and a smile that made me think of that old Disney song. What was it… oh yeah, 'Never Smile at a Crocodile'. His suit wasn't any better, it looked like the uniforms at the Lotus Casino but it looked like it was made of silk and opened a little to show his bare chest, which wasn't a pretty sight for my young eyes. If you're wondering what a dust bunny would look like if it was cross bred with a crocodile and a human and put into a Hawaiian suit for added humiliation, you got this guy.

"I'm Crusty." He said, with a yellow grin and I looked to the ground to see if his skin was shedding.

"Sorry to barge in." Percy said. "We were just, um, browsing."

"You were hiding from those no-good kids." He grumbled, like they were pests he could live with a bit longer. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?" Before any of us could protest he steered Percy deeper into the showroom of water beds. I remember when I was little and I always asked Mom if I could have a water bed and she said no. Looking at these waterbeds kind of made me feel like sticking to a sleeping bag. They looked a little too fancy for my taste.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty said, spreading his hands over a bed covered in black satin sheets with lava lamps in the headboard. The mattress moves kind of like black Jell-O. "Million-hand massage." Crusty continued. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, anyway."

"No, we…" I started but Grover had other plans.

"Million-hand massage!" Grover cheered and dove right into the bed and the massage turned on. "Oh, you guys! This is cool!" His voice vibrated along with the bed.

"Hmm…" Crusty said, stroking his chin like one of those TV villains. "Almost, almost."

"Almost what?" Percy asked, but Crusty turned to Annabeth.

"Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."

"But what?" Annabeth started but Crusty patted her shoulder and moved her to a Safari themed water bed. Annabeth didn't even sit down, which is when Crusty pushed her onto the bed.

"Hey!" She shouted. Crusty didn't do anything. Instead, he snapped his fingers and shouted.

"_Ergo!_" Ropes shot out of the sides of the bed and strapped her down. Grover tried to jump out of bed to help but ropes came from his bed too and kept him down.

"Not cool! Not cool at all!" He shouted, again his voice vibrated. Crusty looked down at Annabeth before looking at Percy and me.

"Almost, darn it." Percy grabbed my arm and we tried to move away but Crusty grabbed the back of our necks like cats.

"Whoa, kid. Don't worry. We'll find you one in a sec." Crusty reassured us.

"Let my friends go!" Percy shouted, we wanted to struggle but he had our necks and all.

"Oh, sure I will." Crusty said, calmly. "But I got to make them fit, first."

"What are you talking about?" I whimpered, trying not to cry.

"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? You're friends are too short. Got to make them fit." Crusty said, looking to Annabeth and Grover who were struggling franticly. "Can't stand imperfect measurements. _Ergo!_" Another set of ropes tied themselves to Annabeth and Grover's ankles and started to stretch them in two directions.

"Guys!" I cried, but Crusty smiled at me.

"Don't worry." He said, cheerfully. "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on their spines. They might even live. You on the other hand, we'll let's see if I have a kids set for you. Now why don't we find a bed you both like, huh?"

"Percy! Amanda!" Grover shouted in pain. I wanted to go in and cut those ropes but my dagger was in my backpack and I couldn't get it without Crusty noticing.

"Your real name isn't Crusty, is it?" Percy asked, looking like the gears in his head were turning.

"Legally, it's Procrustes." Crusty admitted, a little happy to say it.

"The Stretcher." Percy said, and I looked to him confused. "He's the giant who tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens."

"Oh joy…" I moaned. If I ever go back to the real world, I swore I'd tell my mom about death by water bed.

"Yeah." Crusty said, shrugging a little. "But who can pronounce _Procrustes_? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty,' anybody can say that."

"You're right. It's got a good ring to it." I stared at Percy when he said this but he had a look that clearly said one thing; play along.

"You think so?" The giant guy said, looking really pleased.

"Yeah." I said, looking at a waterbed with a huge fish tank as a head board. "You must've put a lot of work into the Ocean themed bed. I've never seen anything like it." That last part was true and Crusty grinned widely but he didn't let us go.

"I tell my customers that. Every time. Nobody bothers to look at the workmanship." Crusty said, admiring his work. "How many built-in lava lamps headboards have you seen?"

"Not too many." Percy said, truthfully.

"That's right!"

"Percy! Amanda! What are you doing?!" Annabeth shouted from her spot.

"Don't mind her." Percy said, and I had to clutch my shorts to keep them from trembling. "She's impossible."

"All my customers are!" The giant said, laughing. "Never six feet exactly. So inconsiderate. And then they complain about the fitting." With good reason, I thought but the giant was too busy admiring himself.

"What do you do if they're longer than six feet?"

"Oh, that happens all the time. It's a simple fix." Crusty let us go and walked over to a nearby sales desk, but before I could go and free the others Crusty came with a huge double-blades brass axe; about the size of a terrier. "I just center the subject as best I can and lop off whatever hands over on either end." That was the answer I needed. I knew what to do.

"Ah." Percy said, looking a little sick. "Sensible."

"I'm so glad to come across intelligent customers!" He said, and I went to look at a nearby heart shaped bed. I had to think of something Annabeth and Grover didn't look like they could last long.

"Um, Mr. Crusty?" I asked, and he looked to me. "Does this bed really not cause waves no matter how big the person on it is?"

"Absolutely. Try it out." Crusty said but I shook my head.

"I'm too small. It wouldn't show much change. Can you try it, you're bigger and nearly a perfect fit. I mean, it doesn't have waves right?"

"Guaranteed." Crusty said, nodding and Percy seemed to get my idea.

"No way." He taunted.

"Way."

"Show us." I said, and Crusty went and sat on the bed.

"No, waves. See?" I quickly snapped my fingers.

"_Ergo!_" I shouted, praying I said it right and it worked. The ropes lashed up and pinned the giant to the bed.

"Hey!" He shouted and Percy grabbed the axe.

"Center him just right." Percy said, and I gave the bed the commands. It was perfect, Crusty's head was poking out of the top and his feet were sticking out the other side.

"No!" He shouted to the bed. "Wait, this is just a demo."

"We're just going to make a few adjustments." I said, but I was surprised when Percy handed me the axe.

"You should do it. You were the one to trick him." Percy said, but I shrugged.

"You probably would've done the same thing."

"Still, you did good. I think you have the right to get this monster." I looked at the axe and shook my head.

"No, Percy. I'm still getting used to this. Even if he is a monster… I… well…." Percy nodded and patted my head.

"It's okay, I'll do it then." Percy said, uncapping his sword and going over to Crusty. The giant kept trying to make deals to set him free but in the end, Percy cut his head off as I freed Annabeth and Grover. They weren't going so well since they were groaning, wincing, and cursing at Percy and me a lot.

"You look taller." Percy teased Annabeth, who glared at him.

"Very funny." Annabeth hissed. "Be faster next time." Percy looked to behind the sales desk Crusty went to earlier and found a monster's phone book with the flyer for DOA Recording Studios and it had a map. It didn't look far away from us, which was good.

"Finally!" I cheered, a little. We're nearly done.

"Come on." Percy said, looking to the others.

"Give us a minute." Grover complained, trying to move his arms more. "We were almost stretched to death!"

"Then you're ready for the Underworld." Percy said. "It's only a block from here."

It didn't take us long to get to Valencia Boulevard and finally find DOA studios. It had a sign in black marble with gold letters that clearly said, 'DOA RECORDING STUDIOS'. On the glass there was one of those signs that said what not to do but there was an added bit that said, 'NO LIVING'. I was surprised no one noticed this place even though it was midnight because the place was still open and it was clear people were inside and there was a security guard at the desk.

"Okay. You remember the plan." Percy said, looking to us.

"The plan." Grover gulped, looking nervous and ready to eat his shirt. "Yeah. I love the plan."

"What happens if the plan doesn't work?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't think negative." Percy said, as I sighed.

"Oh yes, we're going into the Underworld to face down Hades, who could probably crush us." I pointed out. "So no pressure people." Percy looked nervous and looked at the pearls the sea spirit gave him. It was obvious he was nervous too; so many things can go wrong and I tugged his arm. "Sorry, Percy. We're just nervous. I'm sure it'll be fine." I put my hand to my stomach. "I haven't had pains so I think that means we're doing something right." I hope, I added in my mind. Annabeth nodded and nudged Grover in the arm.

"Oh, right!" Grover added, trying to smile. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem." Percy looked at us gratefully and nodded.

"Let's whup some Underworld butt." Percy said, pocketing the pearls.

We walked inside the lobby and there was just weird music (I think Percy called it Muzak) was playing. The carpet was an unflattering steel grey and cacti were growing corners that looked almost like skeletons hands. Even the couches and chairs were made of black leather with everyone in the room either sitting on these or standing by the windows and so on. No one talked, moved, or really anything in general so yeah. I was thinking, looking around at these people, that if I died and ended up waiting in this place I'd get annoyed. The security guard was sitting behind a raised podium and it didn't me since I couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses. He was tall, kind of elegant in his Italian suit but was a little thin and had warm chocolate colored skin that didn't match with the blonde hair with the military cut. There was a black rose on his lapel and under that was a nametag.

"Your name is Chiron?" Percy asked, and I looked at the tag again. No, his name wasn't Chiron. The guard leaned over the desk to look at us and gave this smile that reminded me of a snake.

"What a precious young lad." The guy said in an accent, British? "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N…no." Percy stuttered a little.

"Sir." The guard added, a little smoothly but that didn't help me feel better.

"Sir." Percy followed. I think I remember seeing that name in the Greek books about the gods, and then it hit me.

"Um… is your name Charon then?" I asked, and the guard looked pleased.

"There, finally someone says it. Yes, I'm Charon." The Guard said, looking down at me. "Now: _Mr._ Charon."

"Mr. Charon." Percy and I said together.

"Well done." Charon said, going to sit back. "I _hate_ being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how many l help you little dead ones?" I flinched at that. I didn't want to think he'd be calling that again in a few minutes and it would be true.

"We want to go to the Underworld." Annabeth said, keeping her cool but Charon's lip twitched almost like he wanted to laugh.

"Well, that's refreshing."

"Is it?" Annabeth asked, as I looked up confused.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked over us, with the tiniest of smiles. "How did you die, then?"

"We drowned." I said, simply and Percy nudged Grover."

"Yeah… in the bathtub."

"All four of you?" Charon asked, looking at all of us and we nodded. "Big bathtub." Charon muttered, looking a little impressed at the news. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children, alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries." That wasn't good. He knew a thing or two about ghosts and I think out plan would back fire.

"Oh, but we have coins." Before I could stop Percy, he placed four gold drachmas onto the desk. We kind of stole some money from Crusty's, least we could do after his horrible hospitality.

"Well, now." Charon said, looking down at the gold coins with a hungry look in his eyes. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in…" He made to grab the coins but then looked at us with a cold look. "Here now. You couldn't read my name correctly except for this young lady. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No." Percy said quickly. "I'm dead."

"You're not dead." Charon said, frowning and going tense. "I should've known. You're a godling. But then…" He looked to me. "What does that make you? You could read my name but you seem to know what a few things."

"Oh, I'm just different." I said, nervously.

"We have to get to the Underworld." Percy insisted, changing the subject thankfully. Charon growled a little and the people in the room got nervous; pacing, lighting cigarettes, anything so that they couldn't look at Charon.

"Leave with you can." Charon said, seriously. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you." He made to grab the money but Percy took it.

"No service, no tip." Percy pointed out, sounding braver than I would've been. Charon growled again and the ghost got really nervous and started to bang on the door to the elevator as if wanted to get away from Charon. "It's a shame, too. We had more to offer." Percy gave a slight sigh and pulled out the baggy of drachmas we took from Crusty's placed and let Charon see the coins fall from Percy's hand which made Charon mad.

"Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh… just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?" Charon asked, and it was clear he wanted the money.

"A lot." Percy said, and I could tell he was grinning inside. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work." I guess since Percy has been living with S.S. he knew how to tempt people with money.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free'." Charon went on. "I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better." Percy agreed as I nodded. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay." With every word, Percy taunted Charon by stacking a drachma onto the counter right in front of the guard. Charon looked at his suit, as if imagine himself in something better and brand new before looking at us.

"I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little." Charon said, and we had butter him up just a bit more.

"We could talk to Hades about a pay raise while we're down in the Underworld." I added as Percy nodded, putting the last coin onto the counter. That sold it since Charon sighed.

"The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you four and be off." Charon said, standing up and pocketing the gold coins. "Come along." We walked to the elevator and the people around us became agitated again. They made to grab our clothes and whispered. I couldn't make tell what they were saying but it was clear by their eyes, 'take us with you'. Charon pushed and shoved them away from us and made a path grumbling, "Freeloaders." We got into the elevator, which was already cramped with spirits, each of them holding something green. Two spirits tried to sneak in but Charon grabbed them and threw them out.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone." Charon announced to the lobby, which all the spirits looked at him with a pleading look. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?" The spirits made no sign they agreed to what Charon said, but he had already taken out a keycard and put it into the slot for the elevator. With that, we descended and we couldn't go back. I was shaking thinking about the Underworld. I began to wonder what it would be like when I heard Annabeth talking.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." Charon said, simply.

"Yeah, but for how long will they be like that?" I asked.

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous." Charon said, shrugging and I felt bad.

"Oh… that's… unfair." Annabeth said, looking a little sad.

"Whoever said death was fair, young miss?" Charon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive." Percy said, sounding hopeful but Charon just chuckled.

I was thinking about the movie _Troy_ (something I kind of secretly watched) and I wondered why Achilles put coins on the body of his dead relative. Now it made sense but I noticed something had changed. We were moving forward now, swaying a little and the air was now misty. The spirits themselves changed as well, their clothes changed into long grey hoods and the elevator turned into a huge wooden boat. I was a little scared to look at Charon but when I did, he looked like the classic Grim Reaper, long black cloak, and a skeletal face with empty eyes. All he needed was a scythe and he'd be set.

"Well?" Charon asked, looking to Percy and me since we were staring.

"Nothing." Percy managed, and I looked away.

"I think I'm getting seasick." Grover moaned, and I looked over the edge of the boat. The water had to be the dirtiest thing I've ever see. It was black and oily, with bones, dead fish, and other thing: dolls, a prom crown, some diplomas, and a bride's veil.

"The River Styx." Annabeth murmured as I looked to her. I read about the River Styx back at camp, Charon would take dead souls along here to get to the Underworld but…. well…

"It's really…" I started but Charon continued for me.

"Polluted." Charon stated. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across, hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me." It was so dark and misty it was like we were traveling by night, except for the stalactites on the ceiling. Up ahead, there was a misty green light at made me think of poison or acid but what scared me was the sound. I could hear growling from there and I clung to the closest thing to me, which was Grover who was shaking to his hooves. Percy and Annabeth held each other's hands, trying to reassure themselves that they were still alive.

For the first time, I prayed to Hermes for help and whatever I could think of but I wasn't sure he could help. We were in Hades's kingdom, even if Hermes could enter I doubt he could help us. We made it to the shore, which had black sand; like that one beach in Hawaii but this wasn't a pleasant place. There was a high stone wall in the distance and the green glow was nearby and the growling got louder; I knew whatever was making that sound had to be huge. I remember Cerberus from the Disney movie and the Kingdom Hearts games and I prayed we were lucky.

"Old Three-Face is hungry." Charon said, his toothy smile had turned green thanks to the light. "Back luck for you, godlings." I gulped as the dead got off the boat. I saw people leaving the boat, a mother and daughter holding hands, an old couple arm in arm, but what scared me was a boy that looked about Percy's age leaving into the Underworld. We could be that guy soon and it was a scary thought.

"I'd wish you luck, mate." Charon said, looking to Percy. "But there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise." He went back up the river again, counting his coins and humming a cheerful song.

We followed the spirits and soon, we entered the entrance of the Underworld. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but the Underworld kind of reminded me of Union Station but had security like L.A.X. There were three different entrances under this huge black archway with a sign, 'YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS'. Security cameras were positioned on the top and at the security check points, there were black robed spirits like Charon. The growling of the large dog was so loud now, I had to cover my ears but we didn't see it yet. Anna told me Cerberus guarded the entrance but there was no sign of it. The dead moved into three lines, going to the three areas. Two lines had a sign that said 'ATTENDANT ON DUTY' with the other said 'EZ DEATH'. The EZ DEATH line was moving really fast but the other two were barely moving.

"Um…" I looked to Percy for answers, and he looked to Annabeth.

"What do you figure?" Percy asked, as Annabeth looked at the lines.

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields." She said, pointing to the middle line. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for the dead?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I mean, I know from people that either going to Heaven or Hell determines on how good or bad you did but I didn't know you'd have to stand in court when you died to get that.

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare, people like that." Annabeth pointed out. "Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs special reward- the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes, they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lied. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Fields of Asphodel."

"And then what?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever." Grover said and I stared.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Grover nodded and I hoped I never ended up there.

"Harsh." Percy commented.

"Not as harsh as that." Grover muttered, looking in a different direction. "Look." Some ghouls pulled a male spirit out of a line and began to check him at the security desk. The man looked old but he also looked like a priest. "He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked, looking to Percy who thought for a minute.

"Oh, yeah." Percy said but this time I didn't ask what he was talking about. I was looking at the guy who looked terrified.

"What're they doing?" I asked. Looking to Annabeth and Grover. I kind of felt a little out of place. I mean, I'm the Destiny Keeper and I'm asking for information.

"Special punishment from Hades." Grover shrugged, but it looked like he was guessing. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur…"

"Kindly Ones." I hissed, looking around in case the bat ladies came after us.

"Yeah, they'll set up an eternal torture for him."

"But…" Percy said. "If he's a preacher and he believes in a different hell…"

"Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it?" Grover said, shrugging. "Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn… er, persistent, that way." We soon got closer to the gates and I started to see huge eyes and teeth of a giant dog but the scary thing was, it was staring at us. Finally he came into view and Percy, being captain obvious, stated…

"He's a Rottweiler."

Okay, I know I said I'm scared of small dogs, well I love big dogs. The bigger they are, the cuter their eyes are and Cerberus was adorable, that is if he wasn't growling and looked ready to eat us. Also, I wasn't expecting Cerberus to be a Rottweiler since hellhounds are black mastiffs. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines went to either side of Cerberus but the line we were in (the EZ DEATH line) went right under him. The spirits didn't seem to be scared though as they walked right between his front legs, under the belly, and out the other end.

"I'm starting to see him better." Percy muttered, not taking his eyes off the dog. "Why is that?"

"I think…" Annabeth said, moistening her lips a little. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead." I was scared when she said we were close to dead but Cerberus sniffed the air and growled at us.

"It can smell the living…" Percy pointed out.

"But that's okay." Grover said, looking ready to keel over any second. "Because we have a plan."

"Right." Annabeth said in such a small voice, it wasn't like her. "A plan." We moved closer and the middle head growled at us.

"Can you understand it?" Percy asked to Grover, who nodded.

"Oh yeah. I can understand it." He said.

"What's it saying?"

"I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly." Grover whimpered. Percy took out a huge stick we took from of Crusty's headboards and held it up for Cerberus. He tried to play fetch with Cerberus but that didn't end well; it just made him mad.

"Um…" Grover whimpered. "Percy?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"I thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah?"

"Cerberus? He's saying we've got ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice." Grover said, shuddering. "After that…. well… he's hungry."

"Oh gods…." I was ready to cry and pray to Hermes when Annabeth seemed to get an idea.

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted, digging through her pack.

"Five seconds…" Grover whimpered more, looking ready to bolt. "Do we run now?" I was surprised when she pulled out a red rubber ball with the label from WATERLAND. She walked to Cerberus with the ball raised in her hand.

"See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit! Sit!" Annabeth ordered and I was shocked to see Cerberus actually listening. He sat down and squashed the spirits under him, they were hissing and disappeared away from the huge dog. "Good boy!" She threw the ball to Cerberus and the three heads began to fight for it. "Drop it!" Annabeth ordered, and the heads whimpered but dropped the ball. It was covered in doggy drool and nearly bitten in half.

"Good boy." Annabeth said, picking up the ball. She looked to us, serious. "Go now. EZ DEATH line… it's faster.

"But…" Percy asked, but I nodded. I had a dog too and this was obedience training.

"Okay." I said, but Cerberus began to growl again.

"Stay!" Annabeth ordered, firmly. "If you want the ball, stay!" Cerberus whimpered at this but stood still.

"What about you?" Percy asked, but I pulled on Percy's arm.

"She knows what she's doing. We have to trust her." I said, and Annabeth looked grateful at me. So Percy, Grover, and I walked under Cerberus and finally made it to the other side.

"Good dog!" Annabeth said, and she threw the ball back to Cerberus. As the heads fought for the ball, Annabeth walked under him and joined us.

"That was good thinking." I said, smiling. "You know how to train dogs?" Annabeth nodded but she looked ready to cry.

"When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman…"

"Never mind that." Grover said, tugging us to hurry. "Come on!" I was a sad leaving though because Cerberus whimpered for Annabeth to play with him more.

"Good boy." Annabeth said, but it was clear she was sad. Cerberus seemed to know something was wrong because all three heads tilted to the side. "I'll bring you another ball soon." Annabeth promised. "Would you like that?" Cerberus just whimpered more, clearly wanting another ball. "Good dog. I'll come visit you soon. I… I promise." Annabeth said, looking to us as she was fighting back tears. "Let's go." We ran through the metal detectors and they went off with flashing lights.

"Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!" Cerberus barked, ghouls began coming, and we ran for into the Underworld. After a while, we were hiding in the truck of a dead tree as security ghouls ran pass, shouting for the Furies.

"Well, Percy, what have we learned today?" Grover muttered.

"That three-headed dogs prefer red rubber balls over sticks? Percy offered, sheepishly.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "You're plans suck."

Really though, coming here and still being alive was a miracle. Barely alive, had a hard time, and battled many different things but alive. Now, we couldn't turn back since if we leave, we're dead, when we see Hades, we'd most likely be dead, I thought. But what else do we have to lose. We got out of the tree and continued for our search for Hades's palace.

* * *

Gwen: NOW will you tell me what's going on?

Amanda: ^^;

Anna: it's not good news...

Lunar: do you know Nixar?

Gwen: of course. he's my boyfriend (blush)

Nico: well... we have bad news.

Gwen: what happened? is he okay?

Oliver: he's dead.

Penelope: Oliver! (knocks him out)

Gwen: are... are you joking? this has to be some kind of joke... i just saw him a few days ago...

Anna: (shakes his head) no... he's dead.

Lunar: he died with a smile on his face though... talking about you...

Gwen: he... (starts crying) that idiot! why... why would he...?

Monkey: there was this darkness inside him that just kept coming back. he sacrificed himself to do what was right.

Lunar: (looks down to Nihil guiltily) Nihil...

Nihil: i don't know if i can say it...

Gwen: what...?

(the wall explodes)

Monkey: O.O the hell?!

(standing there, is a gigantic army of plot bunnies, the leader in the front looking like a green version of the Energizer Bunny)

Crystal: crap! Okay, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Join us next time (if we survive) in Chapter 11: Something Bad. See you soon! in the mean time, run!


	11. Important Author's Note

Important Author Note

Crystal: (crying in the corner as Amanda comforted her.)

Monkey: ^^; hey, guys. We have bad news. With the release of House of Hades, the story has kind of... malfunctioned. There's a revelation about Nico that affects Amanda's relationship with him. I'm not sure if all of you have read HoH by now, so if you haven't, this is a big spoiler. Nico is revealed to have a crush on Percy, implying that he may either be gay or bisexual, we don't know. So, since this was such a huge revelation as well as some others, the Keeper series will have to go on hold until the release of the fifth and final book, Blood of Olympus. We don't know what's going to happen next and what's going to be revealed, so it's probably for the best that we stop for now and wait until Blood of Olympus comes out to decide what to do in the future. And for those of you who say "oh, it's fanfiction, you can do whatever you want" I'll have a rant about that posted up on my deviantArt, so when that comes, just go check it.

Crystal: all those hours drawing and thinking up scenes gone to waste! TT^TT

Amanda: ^^; in the mean time, Crystal is working on another PJO story which will be the sister story to the Twin Souls Harry Potter and Haley Cho. Hopefully it'll be out soon so until then... (pats Crystal's back as she drinks hot chocolate and sniffling)

Crystal: must... go on...

Amanda: Focus on the other story. ^^;

Monkey: We're really sorry for leaving you hanging. We'll finish up Keeper and the Half-Blood, but updates will be incredibly slow due to the fact that both of us have been getting way busier. But to keep you occupied/entertained, both of us have PJO stories that will be coming out. Amanda mentioned the Twin Souls thing and I'll have my own fanfiction called The Fangirl out in a few weeks, so keep your eyes peeled for both of those.

Amanda: until then, See you all later and... pray that Crystal get out of her depression.

Anna: please! she's putting us through very bad situations!


End file.
